Love Bonded
by Faith Sparks
Summary: Hiccup was in want for someone to love him. Toothless was searching for the one to call his love. They meet one night. Both let each other live. What started out as helping, became something neither could ignore. When they first kissed, Hiccup knew he found someone to love him and Toothless knew he found someone to love. Humanoid Toothless.
1. Plot

**Me: Oh My Gods!**

 **I've been wanting to do this since forever!**

 **And now I finally get a chance.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **I know it's not much but it's the start of the story.**

* * *

A long time ago, Vikings settled into a small land.

That land they called Berk.

Then, Dragons started attacking.

Dragons Hybrids more of a way putting it.

They fought for years and years and no one could see the end, no one thought peace was possible.

Both of the sides hated each other.

Where the hate came from, no one knows.

But then, two beings, a Viking, who was a runt and hated by his tribe, and a Night Fury, the deadliest dragons of them all, meet.

And this their story.

How they were not only bound by the bond of friendship but by the bond of love as well.

* * *

 **Me: I am super happy to get the story started!**

 **I read stories like this and I could help myself to do one of my own!**

 **I love HiccupxToothless.**

 ***Shouts at crowd***

 **Come on people! Shout it with me!**

 ***Crowd shouts along***

 **Long live Toothcup! Long live Hicless!**


	2. The Raid

**Me: Okay, people.**

 **Get your shipping hats on because the story is about to start.**

 **It's gonna be in Hiccups POV. Toothless's POV won't come until he and Hiccup meet in the forest, okay?**

 **I hope you guys like this because this is actually my first slash story if you know what I mean.**

 **There's going to be a big change in this story that the movie doesn't have. I'll let you know when that time comes.**

 **And I made some changes as well and some changes to Hiccup. Let me know if you can spot them. Those who do will be put up here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. (But I wish I did!)**

 **Well, here it goes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I sighed as I looked out my window, looking up at the stars. The stars were glistening brightly in the dark sky. The same sky that could swallow them up and make it a starless night. Tonight it seemed the stars have won the battle to be seen instead to be hidden.

I look on as the stars sparkle in the night. I sighed.

Sometimes, I wish I could be a star. Up there I could be free and no one can keep me from who I am.

I look away from the stars, looking at my village.

Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is also located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. There were two giant Viking statues in the water with fire in their mouths about a mile from the docks of Berk. Been here for seven generations, but the buildings were new.

My village is sturdy in a word. Fishing, hunting, and charming view of the sunsets. But really, that is all we really had that I like around here.

The reason for that is because I get pushed away by the people of my tribe. I'm nothing but a disgrace to them. I don't even have my fathers, the Chief of the Tribe, love.

That made me stop.

Love. What exactly is it? My father has never shown me love ever. I was never shown comfort and care and, well, love. I don't know what they feel like or how they feel. No one made me feel them or that way.

I need, no want, someone to love me. To see me and not someone useless. The hope faded over the years, but I also hold onto it, hoping one day someone will love me.

An explosion of fire drew my attention. We were being raided. I ran down the stairs.

You see, Berk gets attacked and raided by Dragon Hybrids.

Dragon Hybrids are half human, half dragon. They have a tail on their lower back and wings on the middle of their back. Some have horns, depending on the species. They can retract their nails into claws, including toenails. They can shoot fire from their hands or from their mouths, but they mostly use their mouths since they are carrying a weapon, which they use just in case which they need to fight without their fire, which happens. **(AN: All in all, just picture it in your head. Can you do that? Great! Back to story).**

I ran out of the door just as a Monstrous Nightmare Hybrid shoots fire at it. We have Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and of course, a Monstrous Nightmares Hybrids. We have more, but that would go on for a while.

Most people would leave. Not my father's people. Their Vikings, which I unfortunately am. They have stubbornness issues. I'm not one of them. I gave up a long time ago.

I didn't see where I was going and trip.

I fall to my back as a Viking screams in my face, his axe above his head.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" He realizes who I was. "Morning!" He runs off.

I get up and watch him run into a fight. "Classic charming Viking demeanor. Drunken nut," I said dryly.

I run off towards Gobber's blacksmith shop. Out of everyone, Gobber was the only one who actually cares about me. He doesn't understand, but he cares.

While I was running, people yelled at me.

"What are you doing here?!" - Hoark

"Get inside!" - Burnthair

"What are you doin' out?" - Some Viking

"Get back inside!" - Phlegma

See? People don't want me outside. But hey, it's okay. It's not like I don't have at Gobber's Blacksmiths that I need to get to! Note the sarcasm.

I stop running as a Monstrous Nightmare made a stream of fire at the ground in front of me. I look at it as it flies past. When it's gone, I made to go forward-

-only to get pulled back by a hand that I knew oh so well.

"Hiccup?!" I look at my father, Stoick the Vast. He points at me and looks around. "What is he doing out aga-?!" Seeing that no one is going to answer him, he looks at me.

"What are you doing out?! Get inside!" Stoick pushes me towards a building that I don't need to go to.

Yes, I called my father, Stoick. I don't call him my father anymore. The only reason I don't call him Dad when I talk to him is because of a certain event that proved that he didn't care. When I do, it's just so people don't try and hurt me.

You know, they said when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head off its shoulders. People believe it. Do I? No, I don't because you need to be a baby of a God to do that. That and I overheard Stoick talking to Gobber that it was just his toy dragon he popped the head off of when he was a baby.

I stop and turn to my father who started talking to Starkard, a Viking of course.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare," Starkard answered.

"Any Night Furies." my father asked.

"None so far."

"Good."

Yeah, care more about your village than your own son. I shook my head and run towards Gobber's Blacksmith shop which was in my sight. I heard a Viking yell, "Hoist the torches!" The sound of the torches being lifted in my ears and light appearing all around followed that order.

I run into Gobber's shop and grab an apron, him greeting me as I did.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off," he said, the last bit being a joke. I grab one of Gobber's changeable hammers as I smirk. Gobber was the only one to joke around with me. Besides, he knew I was careful not to get carried off. So, as always, I played along.

"What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste," I smile and put Gobber's hammer. I turn to him with the smile still on my face. "They wouldn't know what to do with all...this." I fake a muscular pose and Gobber chuckles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they," Gobber wisecracked. I grab a bent sword and look at Gobbler with a raised eyebrow.

"Meathead." Gobber chuckles and shakes his head at my comeback. I've been Gobber's apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_. I'm a runt, I'm small.

As I'm sharpening the sword, I look out the window to see Stoick giving out orders. Because Vikings are loud, I heard what he was saying.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults," he said. Stoick and the Vikings run to the watch tower.

My attention is drawn to a Hybrid swooping down and setting fire to a house. I smile because that's where they keep spare weapons. Nice shot, Hybrid.

Some may see that it's wrong that it's encouraging the Hybrid's attacks on my so-called 'home', but I stopped caring a long time ago. I actually plan on leaving one day, I just don't know how yet. Gobbler has been helping me, even though he will miss me, he knows that Berk isn't my place right now.

"FIRE!"

And there goes my attention to another thing going on outside. I look out the window, knowing what's coming next. I countdown in my head. 3, 2, 1-

"Alright, let's go!" The familiar voice of a female I used to admire called out. I paused in sharpening swords to see what that group of five was doing. The group? Well, they are some of the reasons my life here on Berk was miserable.

Fishlegs. He is smart and a book reader, like me. But what protects him from getting bullied is his size. We used to be friends, but due to him getting bullied for being my friend and his parents getting criticized for it as well. I told him we should stop being friends, right in front of his parents too. I told him to tell everyone that he was the one who broke off the friendship and not me. It worked. He stopped getting picked on. Every time I get picked on I see Fishlegs give me a look of pity and the longing in his eyes to help me, but he can't and he knows that. It doesn't bother me, knowing that he's not getting picked on anymore.

Snotlout. What can I say about him? He is brash, overconfident in his 'looks' and strength, has a big ego. Should I go on? He beats me up whenever he gets a chance. He is the perfect Viking image for everyone. I bet Stoick wished for a son like him, thank the gods I'm not. If I was, I hope I'll die before I did anything stupid. Since Snotlout is my cousin, he will probably be in Chief and I'll be shipped off of Berk. Good. I don't want to be on Berk when that happens.

The Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All I can say is that the twins are very destructive and love to prank people. They can be count on, but they are very, well, let's just say that they love to fight each other and anyone. They follow Snotlout around and beat me up as well.

Astrid. She is the perfect Viking image before Snotlout because of how she follows orders and acts like a Viking. She always wants to be a Shield Maiden. She also used to be my crush, but I lost my love towards her. That's because she always stands and watches me get beat up and the fact she treats me just like everyone else, cold stares.

I watch as the group puts out a fire, only for a Hybrid to fire at that spot and make fire appear there again, only bigger. I smirk as they growl and run to get more water. I used to think their job was so much cooler, but having to run around and try to stop fires that are all around you while more fire is being made changed my mind.

My attention is brought back to Gobber's Blacksmith's when I am lifted up into the air. I look at Gobber with a look saying, 'Put me down'.

"Did you even sharpen any swords," Gobber questions. I pointed to a pile of swords that I got done while I was thinking. Gobber glances at it. "Okay."

Gobber lets me go and I walk to another pile and start to get that done.

Gobber starts talking. "You know, you need training. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, and you can't even throw a bola."

I sigh at this attempt to talk me into getting training. "Gobber, you know as well as I do, I can't train because no one will train me, not even the teens," I say. Gobber sighs at this too, knowing that I was right.

"My life won't get infinitely better because even if I kill a Hybrid, I can't fight like a Viking. Things might lighten up, but I will never be treated the same. Even if I use the Mangler, my bola launcher, it won't. Besides, people want a future Chief who will be able to marry. No one will want to marry me, Hiccup the Useless," I said.

I look at Gobber now. "I also made a lot of bad marks. Everyone wants me to stop being all of me, but I can't. Besides, someday, things will look up to me. Until then, I'll take my chances."

Gobber nods and is about to say something when a loud noise interrupts us. A noise that every Viking fears, including me.

The Hybrid that every Viking fears was here this raid. The one Hybrid that no Viking had seen and lived to tell the tale. The one Hybrid that could make the sound of a screech before it fired from its mouth. The Hybrid is called-

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

I duck down as a purplish-blue light and a wheeze as the Night Fury flies past. I here Stoick yell 'JUMP!' and see him and other Vikings jump from the catapult. The Night Fury shot at as the catapult falls apart.

A Night Fury never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury.

And I do don't want to be the first. I gave up on trying to kill a Dragon Hybrid a long time ago.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there," Gobber said to me. I watched as turned to the door before turning back. "Stay. Put. There." At my blank look, Gobber spoke again. "You know what I mean."

I raised my hands in surrender. "I'm not going anywhere." Gobber nodded and with a battle cry, ran out the door.

I turn back to the swords that I need to sharpen, a line of Vikings out the window. I grab one just as a blast that hit the side of the window, startling me and the Vikings in the line. I yelped and jumped backward, my back hitting the Mangler which shot the bola through the roof. Vikings and I just stared at it before my eyes might theirs. I groaned.

"Great. I forgot to take the Mangler apart." As if on cue, the Mangler falls apart. Again, the Vikings and I stare at the now broken Mangler before meeting eyes again.

"And now I have to fix Gobber's roof and clean this mess up," I grumbled. Some of the Viking groaned as well because I know some had to do what I have to do later. I start sharpening swords again when a Viking cries out.

"Hiccup! Behind you!"

I turn to look behind me, letting go of the sword while I did, and see nothing. But there was a noise...on the roof? Looking up, what I saw made me sigh. There was a Monstrous Nightmare on the roof.

And it was staring at me.

And it was getting ready to fire.

"Great, just my luck," I sighed, my arms hitting my sides.

* * *

 **Me: ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So, yeah. I hope you guys like this, as well as the change.**

 **The next chapter will be up whenever.**

 **Hope you all the beginning and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. I'm In An Arranged Marriage

**Me: Well, everyone, I got the chapter up.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story so far, even if it's already two chapters. Technically one since the first was just a little summary with a couple lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. (If I did it would be so much better!)**

 **Also, thank you for this catch:**

 **xX-LolZor-Xx - chapter 1  
Nice! The only problem is its Gobber, not Gobbler. I know he's fat, but you don't need to say he's is eating all the time.**

 **Thank you for the catch. I wouldn't have noticed unless I read over it. Thank you.**

 **Without further undo, let's read.**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I let out a shout as I dodge the blast of fire the Monstrous Nightmare sent my way.

The Vikings move to the side as I jumped out the window, the Monstrous Nightmare following me from the air. I shout out as I dodge another blast of fire. I run and take cover behind a torch pole as the Monstrous Nightmare shoots another blast of fire. When the fire stops coming, I lean to the right to peek over the side and I see nothing. I hear breathing coming from behind me. I tense up and slowly look behind me to see the Monstrous Nightmare standing there, it's free hand pointed at me with fire coming out its hand, getting ready to blast me to ashes.

"Great," I said, gulping in a bit of fear.

Other Vikings would freeze where they stand, afraid to move or to even speak. But I wasn't a Viking, was I? I wouldn't mind if the Monstrous Nightmare fired at me. I wouldn't care if I died. No one else would, well, besides Gobber, but I kind of didn't care if I died or not, because of everyone would be happy if I died. I heard some say it once.

I stood there, waiting for it to blast me.

But all the Monstrous Nightmare did was look at me with a bit of shock and surprise. It looked curious as well. Okay, I understood the shock and surprise. It probably thought that I was going to shout a battle cry and try and fight it, but all I did was stand where I was. But being curious I have no idea about.

It was looking at me up and down, but it had one it's eye brow's raised. I then realized why. I carried no weapon on my back, by my side, or in my hand. I did have a dagger, but it was useless in a fight against a dragon, Monstrous Nightmare no less. Kind of like me.

But instead of blasting me like I thought it would, and hoped, the fire coming out of its hand was slowly dying down until try was nothing left. I stood there shocked, it was sparing me, but why?

Before the Monstrous Nightmare could do anything else, both of us heard a battle cry. I look to my right to see Stoick charging at the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Hybrid screeched and bounced away from an axe that was swing at its head. The Hybrid opened it's mouth to fire a blast, but nothing came out. Its eyes widen as it realized that it had reached it's shot limit.

"You're all out," Stoick said, stating the obvious. Now I don't know if I was seeing things, but I'm pretty sure I saw fear in its eyes. The Monstrous Nightmare swung at Stoick, making him jump back and allowing the Monstrous Nightmare to turn and fly away.

When the Monstrous Nightmare flew off, Stoick turned to me. Our attention is drawn to the torch I hiding behind broke at the burnt part and start rolling down the hill. I can't help but flinch every time someone shouts out. I don't have to glance around to see that people had come to see what had happened.

Stoick looks back at me.

"Not my fault," I say, crossing my arms.

Stoick says nothing. He just grabs me the back of my shirt and forcibly makes me walk back to the house. I growl and clutch my fists as I try to pull away from him. Every time something like this happens, he never listens to me, only to his people. But I'm not one of them, am I?

"Seriously?! You're not gonna ask me what I am doing here?! Or even my side of the story?! Why don't you just ask me what-," I say only to get interrupted by, low and behold, Stoick.

"STOP HICCUP," Stoick shouted as he let me go. I stumbled back at the shout. I'm used to it but it was still a jump scare when he shouted at someone like that.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!"

Even though I knew that disaster seems to happen when I step outside, it still hurt when he said that. Did people honestly believe that I cause the little damage that happens around here? Just because I seem to be around the area, I get blamed. I get blamed for every destruction that happens if I step outside.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think," I say sarcastically. Honestly, on my word, if they stopped eating and exercise a bit then we would have more food and they could fight better and get places faster. But they don't listen, they just _love_ being their size.

Stoick bristled as some male Vikings look down at their stomachs.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders," Stoick asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I was in the Forge for crying out loud. I stayed inside and would have, but the Monstrous Nightmare fired at me through a hole in the roof that was made by a forgotten invention of mine that I forgot to take apart. I had to run, if I stayed in the Forge it would have burned down."

I looked to the side and saw the Vikings that were from the forge standing there. I point to them.

"Ask them. They'll tell you. One of them told me to look out when he saw the Nightmare."

Stoick turned to the Vikings in question. "Is what Hiccup saying true?"

The Vikings nodded. "Yes," one of them said, "I was the one who told him to look out. If the Monstrous Nightmare didn't show up, Hiccup would have stayed inside, that much I know," he said.

I had to smirk a bit. Trust Trygve to give the truth.

Trygve never like lying and he would tell the truth when asked. People thought he would spill Berks secrets when he got captured one time, but he didn't talk. He proved that while he didn't like lying to his tribe, he would lie or wouldn't speak if captured. He proved that he could be trusted, so Trygve was called Trygve the Trustworthy.

"Thanks for warning me back there," I called out to him. Trygve just gave me a nod.

Stoick sighed, seeing that I was not to blame this time.

"Get back to the house, Hiccup," Stoick said. I rolled my eyes. What was I? A dog? Because everyone treats me like one.

Stoick turned to Gobber as he walked up to him. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

What did I say before? That Stoick didn't see me as the blame this time? Never mind that, he still does believe that I'm somewhat the blame. I growl and walked off to the house. As I did, I heard Tuffnut and Snotlout laughing.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut said.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped," Snotlout said.

I ignored them and Astrid's cold stare, Fishlegs look of pity, and Ruffnut's laughing. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to see Gobber grab Snotlout by the helmet and push him to the ground. I smirk. Trust Gobber to have my back.

Gobber and I were a couple feet from my house when I sigh. I looked up and walked backward to the house.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family. You don't always listen either."

I couldn't help but snort at that. True, I don't always listen, but I don't like being told what to do all the time. The only one I listen to is Gobber and sometimes I don't listen to him. Both of us know that I'm not going to stay in the house for long. Besides, if my father did ground me to the house, I knew about 17 different ways out of the house.

I turn towards the door and lean against it. "When _Dad_ does listen, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich," I said, stressing the word 'Dad'.

I take a deep breath to puff up my chest and clutch my fists. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's imitating people. I'm actually quite proud of it.

"Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

When I finish, I lean back against the door. Gobber spoke up.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

I look at him blankly. For being there for me, he isn't a great prep talker.

"Thank you for summing that up," I said sarcastically.

I turn to the door and open it when Gobber spoke up again. "Look just stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I stop and turn towards Gobber. "I always wanted to be one of you guy's when I was younger, but now I don't know what I want anymore. I give up on being one of you guy's a long time ago."

I walked inside the house and close the door. I walked to the firepit and sit in front of it. A couple minutes go by when I start to get bored. I sigh and get up and open the door, closing it behind me and walking towards the Meade Hall.

I'm going to go walk in the forest and I want to grab some food. I'm at the Meade Hall a couple minutes later. I walk towards the doors and I'm just about to open it when I heard shouting from inside. There was a meeting going on inside and I want to see how it goes down.

I open the door a bit to see what's going on. Stoick was surrounded by Vikings. It looks like he was trying to convince them about something.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Stoick grabbed a knife and stabbed a map he was looking over.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in."

So that's what they were talking about. The dragon nest? Good luck finding it. You guy's hadn't found it yet and you won't find it now. Also ships-

"Those ships never come back."

Took the words right out of my mouth.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?"

I glanced around, no one looked like they agreed or wanted to go. I wanted to laugh then, these Vikings were supposed to brave and fearless, but here they are afraid to go on a search for the Dragons nest. I had to chuckle when I heard some Vikings give a lame excuse of, "Today's not good for me." or "I've gotta do my axe returns."

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." I froze when I heard that.

What?

As one, everyone raised their hands.

What!

"To the ships!" - Phlegma

"I'm with you, Stoick!" - Spitelout

"That's more like it," Stoick said.

WHAT!

Stoick uses me as an excuse so people would go search for the nest. I get that people don't like me, but to know that they would rather risk death than look after me hurt a lot. Well, at least I have something to use against him.

Everyone started to the doors and I quickly moved to the side, away from the doors as the Viking pulled out and walked away. I quickly ran inside, I wanted to know more. I hide behind a pillar and looked over the side, seeing Stoick and Gobber start to talk.

"Right, I'll pack my undies," Gobber said. I snorted. What's with Gobber with undies? Never mind, I don't want to know.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits," Stoick said to him, sitting next to him. Recruits? Oh, right, training young Vikings how to kill Dragon Hybrids.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong," Gobber said sarcastically.

I bristled at that. Hey! I'm careful in the Forge!

Stoick sighed. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber," Stoick asked his friend.

"Put him in training with the others," Gobber tried.

Stoick looked at Gobber with a look. "No, I'm serious."

"So am I," Gobber tried again.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage," Stoick said. Wow, thanks for your concern, but how can that happen exactly?

"Oh, you don't know that," Gobber said, waving Stoick off.

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually, I do."

"No, you don't," Gobber turned back to Stoick when he said that. They stared at each other for awhile, about a couple minutes. Finally, Stoick said, "Hiccup is not going into Dragon Training."

"Fine," Gobber said, upset that he lost the small argument. I had to smile, even though I give up on trying to get into Dragon training, Gobber still tried.

"So what are you going to do," Gobber said to Stoick. Stoick was silent for a moment.

"You know Camicazi?"

Gobber looked at Stoick. "Yeah, daughter of the Chieftess Big-Boobied Bertha, the heir to the tribe of Bog-Burglars, a tribe of female Vikings. How can I forget, but what does she have to do about this?"

Yes, why does Camicazi have to do with this?

"Bertha has sent me a letter, a proposal, a week ago."

Gobber turned back to his cup and asked, "What kind?"

"A marriage proposal for Camicazi."

Gobber and I raised an eyebrow. Camicazi was looking for a husband? Why Berk?

"Why Berk," Gobber asked. Thank you Gobber for asking.

"Bertha is asking tribes if they have a male around Camicazi's age so she can marry, someone they don't need. All the other tribes have someone they need so Bertha sent a letter to me if I can offer any help. I have course, accepted to help. I sent a letter back to Bertha the day I received it."

I tense. Someone that Berk doesn't need. Oh, please don't let it be...

"And you did you choose," Gobber asked, but from the look on his face, he knew who is was.

Stoick took a deep breath before saying, "I choose Hiccup to marry Camicazi."

It was like all the air was forced from my body. Like someone had wrapped their hands around my throat and started to squeeze the life out of me. Stoick has not only accepted the proposal, but he said that I would have to marry Camicazi. By doing that, he proved that I'm not useful on Berk, that he didn't care about how I felt.

Gobber exploded. "Stoick, are you crazy! You can't force Hiccup to marry someone he doesn't love without his say so! How do you think Hiccup is going to react?!"

Stoick just said, "Hiccup is going to have to deal with it. He can finally be useful by marrying Camicazi."

My eyes widen. _Finally be useful_?

Gobber just shook his head. "When do they get here and how do you think Camicazi will react?"

"Actually, Bertha sent a letter earlier this morning. She said that they would arrive in a month. Camicazi is actually pretty excited. Turns out she has a crush on Hiccup and always wanted to marry him."

Gobber shook his head again. "Stoick, this is wrong. Forcing your son into a marriage that he has no idea about or probably doesn't want to do. Sure, Camicazi's happy to marry Hiccup, but do you think Hiccup would? Like who would be heir to Berk," Gobber said, trying to Stoick out of it.

"Hiccup has an attention span of a sparrow. He's different, had been ever since he could crawl."

I let out a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling down my face.

Stoick continued. "When I was a boy, my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened? That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become." Stoick sighed.

"Hiccup is not that boy."

I felt like the world has turned against me, leaving me with only one person on my side, which was Gobber.

Stoick stood up and spoke again. "Hiccup is going to marry Camicazi. I will tell him when I get back to the house. Snotlout will be heir to Berk."

My eyes widen even more. Snotlout, come on! He will destroy Berk within the first couple months. But I did know one thing, this will be perfect to use against Stoick on a later date.

Gobber sighed. "Have it your way, but Hiccup is most likely in the forest by now, wait until he get's back."

Stoick nodded as he walked towards the doors. I quickly moved back so he wouldn't see me. Before Stoick could walk out the doors, Gobber spoke up one last time.

"Just to let you know, this will not end well for you. This will come back and bite you in the butt. And when it does, it will hurt a lot, especially since your the one who caused it."

Ain't that the truth Gobber.

Stoick didn't say anything as he walked outside. Gobber sighed when the doors closed, watching them. I took a deep breath and walked out since I was hiding behind to pillar close to the door, Gobber saw me right away. His eyes widen, before returning back to normal.

"You heard," he asked, through is was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. "Every word, that and the whole meeting."

Gobber sighed. "I'm sorry, lad. I tried."

I smiled, though it was bitter. "It's okay, Gobber. You tried when no one else would, thank you."

Gobber just smiled ruefully.

"I am going to the forest now Gobber, I'm gonna...be there for a bit."

Gobber and I shared the same look before I turned towards the doors. I made sure no one was looking and ran towards the woods.

Both of us knew one thing. Trying to find me a way to leave and where to go just got a lot harder, since we only had a months time before we ran out of time. But I did know one thing for sure.

I was going to find my way off Berk before then no matter what. If I had to run away or kill myself, then fine.

But I going to make it my goal to get off Berk before that time is up.

And nothing is going to stop me.

Not my tribe.

Not Stoick.

Not even a forced marriage is going to stop me.

Nothing at all is going to stop me. Even if I get help it all comes down to one thing.

"Nothing is going to stop me from leaving Berk before the month is over. Nothing," I declare as I ran past the treeline of the forest.

* * *

 **Me: *Makes list with fingers***

 **Hiccup is in an arranged marriage, Camicazi and her mother and some other Vikings are coming from her tribe in a month, Hiccup and Gobber are running out of time to find Hiccup a way off of Berk.**

 ***Stops***

 **Do you know what this means?**

 ***Smiles***

 **It's time for Hiccup and Toothless to meet.**

 **Continue reading if you want to see Toothless in the next chapter. Don't worry, the chapter is coming soon. Most definitely.**


	4. He Looks Like Me

**Me: The next chapter is here.**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are finally going to meet!**

 **Who's excited?!**

 **Let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

 _"Talking" -_ Lip Reading

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I don't know how fast I was running. I think I was running for the past couple minutes. My lungs were begging for air and a breath, but I had to keep running. I had to get away. Away from the tribe, away from my so-called father, and away from the arranged marriage.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, slumping against a tree.

I breathed air into my abused lungs, leaning against the tree. I looked up at the sky and glared.

"Oh, you must think this is very funny! You must think that making my life like this is some sort of joke to you all! Well, do me a favor! Send me a sign! What do you want me to do! Just send me a sign already! I'm sick and tired of my life being such a nightmare," I screamed at the sky.

Out of anger, I smacked a branch away, only for it to come back and hit me in the face.

"Ow!"

I grabbed the side of my eye and glared at the tree, only to see that the tree was broken in half. I stare it the tree in wonder because I remember every inch of this forest and that tree never was broken in half.

Unless something hit it.

I looked down and saw a dirt path that looked like something had crashed and slide. I slowly walked forward curious, wanting to see what happen to have caused something like this.

I walked down the dirt path, even when stopped, I kept going. I looked at the path before looking forward. I climbed up a rock to see what's was on the other side and when I do, I can't help but gasp and duck down.

Because there was a sleeping Hybrid wrapped in a bola just a couple yards from me, asleep.

And not just any bola, it was the bola from my Mangler.

And the Hybrid was a Night Fury.

I, Hiccup the Useless, somehow had trapped a Night Fury without even trying too. Other Vikings would have been shouting up and down in joy, but I was terrified. Because my scent was all over the bola.

The Night Fury would know that I had shot him down, not that I shot him down by accident.

I considered running from here, away from the Night Fury before it woke up and smells me near. Before the Night Fury could break out of the bola and come after me. But I was also curious, wanting to know more. I wanted to know more about the Night Fury I accidentally trapped.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly and quietly moved towards the Night Fury.

When I was near enough, I looked the Night Fury over and saw that the bola wrapped around the Night Furies feet and had pinned its arms to his sides by his elbows. One of its wings was folded in and the other had a rope bending it over slightly.

The Night Fury on dark brown pants, but had no shoes. It was bare-chested, showing that it had a six-pack. I can't help myself and blush. I looked at his hands which were pinned in an 'X' across his chest. I lose my blush and gulp as I see its hands, or rather, its claws. Its claws were sharp, sleek, and when I took a step closer I saw that they shined in the light when hit just right.

A Hybrids claws could be moved back to its fingers, acting as a guard. But when in battle, the claws were out and ready to be used.

I walked a couple steps closer to the Night Fury and saw that something that made me freeze.

Only a second ago, the Night Furies eyes were closed, but now, they were opened! And they were staring right at me!

I stood frozen from where I stood, looking down at the Night Fury who was staring at me right in the eyes.

It had two stubs on either side of its head, an ear after both, and two stubs on top of its head. Its hair was black, sleek, and had a shine to it. But most of all was its eyes, they were a bright acid green color, almost like an Emerald. They were beautiful.

It growled lowly, threatening and dangerous at me, making me flinch and take a couple steps back. It eased it's growling a little, but It still growled.

I looked behind me, the way to the village. If I went to get the village then I would be useful, they couldn't get rid of me. I would be respected and I wouldn't have to leave Gobber or the village Healer, Gothi, who was another person who cared about me.

I looked back at the Night Furies eyes and I halt my thinking as I see something that I saw in the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes. I see _FEAR_.

The Night Fury was scared. While it looked dangerous and threatening enough to break out of the bola's and kill someone, it knew that it couldn't. I gazed over the rope pinning the Night Fury. It knew that it couldn't get away, and it was scared for its life.

I suddenly remembered when I was getting beat up, having fear in me. This was the same fear the Night Fury had when I looked deeper into its eyes.

The Night Fury looked like me.

I looked away took a deep breath before slowly starting to retake the couple steps back, only I was going forward.

"Um," I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. But really, what were you going to say to a creature that was trapped in a something that had your scent on it and thought that you were going to kill it?

It growled as I stepped closer. I raised my hands in peace.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

It stopped growling when I said that. Nothing was showing on its face but there were confusion and surprise in its eyes.

I knelt down and started cutting at the ropes. First rope cut. I looked around to see if anyone could see what I was doing. Second rope cut. I look back at what I'm doing and cut at the third rope. The third rope is cut.

What happens next goes too fast.

With a roar, the Night Fury jumps up and grabs me, pushing me back into a rock. Its legs were straddling both sides of my waist, one of its hands holding both of mine above my head while the other was around my throat. Due to its position, it was looming over me, casting my upper body with shadows. Its face was close to mine.

I would have blushed if I wasn't terrified.

It growled.

"You."

I freeze almost instantly. The Hybrid was speaking to me. Sure, Vikings knew that Hybrids spoke, but they rarely did.

"You're the one who shot me down," the Hybrid growled in a male voice full of anger. My eyes widen in what I was sure was fear. I shook my head back and forth.

"No, I didn't. I bumped into the Mangler and it fired. It hit you as you were flying. But I didn't know that it hit you until I found you wrapped in its bola," I managed to get out without stammering. I was scared but who wouldn't be when you have a Night Fury that was angry right in front of your face.

The Night Fury growled, lowering its face closer to mine. "I'm telling the truth," I cried, closing my eyes.

I'm shaking like a leaf in the wind. I wasn't afraid to die, but I didn't want to die a death that would be painful like this. The Night Fury would make it painful, very painful. I was sure of it. It was going to be painful.

But all I felt was air being breathed onto my face.

I open my eyes to see the Night Fury looking at my face, staring at me up and down. It had lost some fury that was in its eyes when our eyes met, it's grip had loosened a bit on my wrists and throat.

Suddenly, it's face shifted. An angry look and fury in its eyes again. Leaning back, it opened its mouth and started to breathe in, grip tightening around my throat and wrists.

I could only stare in horror, seeing that it was going to blast me with a plasma blast. I go slack, closing my eyes and turning my head. I can't help the whimper that escapes my throat at was about to happen.

Instead of plasma to the face, however, all that happen was loud roar with a voice mixed in it.

 ** _"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"_**

And just like that, the grip on my wrist and throat were gone, the weight on my waist as well.

I sit up just in time to see the Night Fury run and jump, trying to fly off, but fall back down to the earth. I saw it run until the trees blocked out its form. I slowly got on my feet. There is a ringing in my ears, I can't hear anything at the moment.

I felt like I was about to pass out, but that won't do. I need to get back to the house before Stoick sends a search party. Besides, if I was about to pass out, then I want to pass out near a bed. I started walking back to the house, fumbling a bit.

I don't know when I got to the house, but the sun was just about to set. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me.

Stoick was sitting near a fire, but when I came in, he got up and turned towards me. He started speaking, but I don't hear anything, so I just focus on his mouth. I had learned to read lips from hiding from Snotlout or watching other people's face when they spoke. It was kind of weird at first, but I learned how to understand what people are saying.

 _"Hiccup, Camicazi and her mother are arriving in Berk in one month. When they get here, you shall marry Camicazi then go and live with her and her people. You will find a use there. Here on Berk is too dangerous for you. Snotlout will become heir when that happens. Understand?"_

I just nod, wanting to go up to my bed before I pass out on the floor. Stoick nods before grabbing a bag and throwing it over his shoulder and walks out the door with no such a glance at me.

I just walk up the stair to my bedroom and fall on my bed.

I'm out in seconds.

* * *

 **Night Fury/Toothless's POV (He isn't named yet but I want to out his name there anyway)**

I don't know who I am. I lost my name when I captured by the queen five years ago. All I remember is that I was searching for someone, but the queen got in the way.

But I do remember firing. I do remember attacking a Viking village when I was suddenly knocked from the sky with a bola. I crashed into the ground and felt a big pain in my tail.

I turned to my best capability, but I couldn't get a look at my tail and the rope that was wrapped tightly around me. I smelled the scent on the rope. It smelled like wood and metal, and there was a forest smell to it as well. When I find this person they are going to pay.

I struggled to get out, but it was no use. I couldn't move my arms and I couldn't move anything that could help me escape. I couldn't use my claws because I would cut myself.

I decided to go asleep since I wasted a lot of energy trying to get out of the bola.

A couple minutes later, I wake up the sound of someone running. They were about a couple yards away from me. I heard the running stop, but the person was closer because I heard the person breathing like they were trying to get air back into their lungs.

I suddenly heard a boy's voice shout out.

"Oh, you must think this it very funny! You must think that making my life like this is some sort of joke to you all!"

If my eyes were opened, then I would have raised an eyebrow. Who was the boy talking to? There was no one around and the boy didn't see him so who...oh, the boy was talking to the gods.

"Well, do me a favor! Send me a sign! What do you want me to do! Just send me a sign already! I'm sick and tired of my life being such a nightmare," the boy screamed. I winced at the sudden volume.

There was a smack followed by a cry "Ow!"

I could only assume that the boy somehow got himself hurt in his anger.

Suddenly, there was silence. The boy had quieted up, but why?

I got my answer when I hear footsteps walk forward to the place I was laying. As they got closer, I heard the sound of something climbing on a rock followed by a gasp. I didn't need anyone to tell me that the boy spotted me.

I smelled the air and I was hit with the same scent as the bola. This boy, however, he did it, managed to shot me down because his scent is all over the bola.

I hear his breathing pick up, not in an exciting manner, but a terrified one.

It took a couple seconds, but then I heard the boy slowly start to walk closer. At this point, I opened my eyes.

He didn't see that my eyes were opened. I looked that the boy.

He wore fur boots with mid-brown pants, a green shirt with a fur vest. He had brown hair, but what stood out to me was his eyes. I saw instead of a look of victory was a look of wonder on his face. I notice that the boy blushed when he saw my bare chest, but he lost it when he saw my claws and gulped.

He took a couple steps closer and looked at my face. When he did, he froze where he stood.

His eyes, they were a forest green. It just made his face look beautiful.

I suddenly remembered that he was the one who shot me down and growled, low and dangerous. The boy flinched and took a couple steps back. I eased up on my growing, but still growled a bit.

The boy looked at him, the way he came like he was considering something.

I felt fear flood through me. Was the boy gonna go back his village and get some men to bring back and kill me?

The boy looks back at me and seems to stop thinking. He just looks at my eyes. I know he can see it, I know he can see the fear in my eyes. He knew I was scared. I couldn't get away because of the bola. I knew that if he went and got his village, I would die.

The boy then looks like he's remembering something before he looked away and took a deep breath. He slowly started to walk up to me again.

"Um." The boy bit his lip, unsure of what to say. I hid my surprise that he is actually trying to talk to me because who would try and talk to a Hybrid, a Night Fury no less.

When he got a step to close, I growled. The boy raised his hands in...peace?

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I had to stop growling at that. Nothing I could do could stop the confusion and surprise from showing in my eyes.

Why did he say that? Hybrids and Vikings are enemies, they're supposed to kill each other. Why would this boy not want to hurt me, because he was the one who shot me down, he should want to hurt me.

The boy knelt down and started cutting the ropes. He cut the first rope. The boy looked around to see if anyone was watching. He cut the second rope. I looked at the boy in rage because I could not ignore the fact- He cut the third rope.

-that he shot me down.

With I roar, I jump up and grabbed the boy, pushing him into a rock. My legs straddled his waist. One of my hands held both of his above his head while my other was wrapped around the boy's throat. I loomed over him, casting his upper body in shadows, my face close to his. I knew that I must look terrifying.

I growled.

"You."

The boy froze instantly, shocked at the fact that I was speaking to him.

"You're the one who shot me down," I growled at the boy. The boy's eyes widen in fear and shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I bumped into the Mangler and it fired. It hit you as you were flying. But I didn't know that it hit you until I found you wrapped in its bola," The boy spoke without stammering.

He sounded so scared. I almost let him go at that. Almost.

I growled, lowering my face closer to his to see if he was lying. "I'm telling the truth," the boy cried, closing his eyes.

Only then did I realize that the boy was shaking. Like that Earth was shaking and wasn't gonna stop. How did I not see that he was shaking this bad a couple seconds ago? A voice in the back of my head told me that is was because I was blinded by anger.

I leaned a bit closer and breathed onto the boy's face, making him open his eyes. I stared at the boy up and down. When I meet his eye's, I lost some of my anger and my grip on his wrists and throat loosened.

Because when I stared into the boy's eyes, I saw that he was telling the truth, but that he was also lonely. He looked alone. He looked broken. He looked like he had gone in the underworld and was trapped. He looked like he gave up on living.

I couldn't kill him.

But I can scare him.

I made my face look angry, fury in my eyes. I leaned back and opened my mouth and breathed in, my grip tightening around the boy's throat and wrists.

The boy looked at me in horror, thinking that I was about to blast him. What happens next is something I don't like. The boy goes slack and closing his eyes, turning his head away from me, letting out a whimper. Like he just gave up.

I did my best to ignore that as I let out a roar, my voice mixed in it.

 ** _"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"_**

After that, I got off the boy. I turn and run, jumping in the air to flying off but I was pulling back down. I tried again to fly, getting higher, only to fall back to the ground.

Only, I didn't hit the ground.

I let a yell as I hit the ground hard. I get up and look around. I was in a cove. I felt a sudden pain in my tail, making me gasp. I looked at my tail, pulling it up to meet my face and gasped.

My tail was bleeding, torn off in some places that can be stitched together, but if I don't clean it right or stitch it up the right way, I'll never fly again.

I sighed. And the only place the things I need are in the Viking village.

I just stood there for who knows how long just staring at my tail, trying to find out what to do. Only when I cold wind blow did I look up did I see that the sun was setting.

I looked around, spotting a cave in the wall and walked over to it. After burning a place in the ground, I laid down.

I didn't know how tired I was, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I was out.

* * *

 **Me: So people, how did you like it.**

 **Sorry that it took so long, but now that school is out I have more time to update.**

 **Let's just my computer stops freezing while I write so I won't have to reboot the page and start over.**

 **I really hate when that happens.**


	5. Where Is This Going

**Me: Ok guys, this the next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys are still with me, but knowing some of you, you are.**

 **I forgot to mention earlier that some parts, later on, will not have a point of views. Some chapters will just be much easier to write like that. I'll let you guy's know when that time comes.**

 **So let's just get on with the story.**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. (But sometimes wish I did to change some things)**

* * *

 _"Talking"_ \- Lip Reading

Centered - _*Talking*_ \- Letter/Note

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I woke up early in the morning. After sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I remember what happened yesterday.

The raid, the arranged marriage to Camicazi, running into the forest, vowing to get off Berk, running into the Night Fury...who spared my life.

I blinked, my mind focusing on the memory. The Night Fury spared me, the Night Fury allowed me to walk away, the Night Fury, believed me when I said that I didn't shoot him down. A Night Fury, an enemy to Vikings, believed what I said while my own village didn't.

I didn't know what that meant, I just hoped that I would find out soon.

And due to my fear of being killed, I didn't flinch under his touch. Due to being beaten but Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, I can't stand being touched because I fear getting beaten.

My stomach growled, making me get out of bed, the Night Fury disappearing from my mind, but I knew that it will be back. I grabbed some bread and ate it before heading towards Gobber's blacksmith shop.

When I got there, there was a note on the door. Taking the note off the door, I read it. It said:

 _*Hiccup,_

 _The shop's closed today. Please come to the Arena. I'll be training the other teens and I want you there. If you can't train, then you can watch. You don't have to come, but I would like to see you watching._

 _From Gobber.*_

I rolled my eyes and smirked a bit. I'll go and watch the other teens train, but only for Gobber. No doubt that it could give me something to do and make Gobber happy.

I turned and ran to the Arena. I wanted to get there sooner because knowing Gobber, they were all there already. When I got there, Gobber was opening the gate to the Arena. I slowed my run to a walk and walked up to the metal surrounding the Arena.

Gobber walked into the Arena shouting, "Welcome to Dragon Training!"

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walked in, following Gobber.

"No turning back," Astrid said, walking forward with pride. Astrid spun in a circle slowly while she walked, stopping to take a look at the entrance and moving her bangs away from her eyes with her left hand since her right hand held her axe, before finishing the spun to walk to the middle of the Arena.

The teens looked around the Arena, taking the sights in. I walked around so that I was on the side of the Arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut said loudly.

"Tuffnut, if you want some serious burns, then become Snotlout. He gets burned about a couple times a week," I said to myself, eyes rolling.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back," Ruffnut said.

"I'm not even gonna try," I sighed.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid said nonchalantly.

Ok, you know what? I can't resist. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it," I said very loud and very sarcastic.

The group of five and Gobber turned their heads right and looked up to where I stood. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut groaned as Fishlegs gave me a look of shock that I'm here while Astrid just gave a look the was cold like her usual stares and had a little shock. Gobber just looked happy that I was here.

"Oh, great. Who let _him_ watch," Tuffnut said, sneering at me. It sounded like it took a lot for Tuff to call me a 'him'.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village," Gobber said, trying to get the attention off me. Gobber then added, "And Hiccup's father refuses to let Hiccup train, so I asked him to watch instead."

Snotlout laughed. "That's because I'm going to be heir in a month," Snotlout boasted. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut gasped in shock, wanting to know how. When Astrid heard that, she almost fall over in shock, a soundless gasp escaping her mouth.

I felt a little pity for her, everyone knew that Snotlout was smitten to Astrid, but Astrid would jump off the nearest cliff then marry him.

"You guy's haven't heard," Snotlout asked them with a smile. When they shook their heads, Snotlout laughed. "Hiccup's going to marry Camicazi in a month! And when he does, he's leaving to go her tribe, meaning that I will be the heir of our tribe! My dad told me!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked over to Snotlout to congratulate him, Fishlegs looked at me in pity, and Astrid just stood there, well, uh, unresponsive and emotionless. She's most likely going to go straight home after this and ask her parents not to accept the marriage contract, which they most likely will listen to her.

"This is definitely a cool Viking class," Tuffnut said, Ruff nodding her head in agreement.

I just shook my head, not caring in the slightest. I'm not marrying Camicazi, she's too wild and plus, if I ever fall in love, I want that person to love me back. Which won't happen at all since who could love a runt like me?

"OKAY! LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE," Gobber yelled, breaking everyone out of their moods and back to the Arena. I gave Gobber a small smile. Gobber nodded to me before turning back to the other teens.

I leaned against the chains. "This is going to be good," I said, smirking and leaning my head against my right hand.

Gobber pointed to the doors around the Arena. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species of Hybrids you will learn to fight!"

The teens moved in place, their excitement. Gobber started pointing to the doors, each one holding a different Dragon.

"The Deadly Nadder," Gobber yelled, pointing to the door. I glanced over at Fishlegs and smirked, he's going to start naming statics about the Hybrids.

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen," Fishlegs stated. I shook my head, there he goes.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" I jumped just like everyone else when Gobber shouted. It seems like he couldn't take Fishlegs talking statics about Hybrids anymore. I glared at Gobber for scaring me. Gobber just sighed in relief, walking up to the Gronckle's door.

"And...the Gronckle," Gobber said, grabbing the lever that would open the Gronckle's door. I glance over at Fishlegs and saw him say something, and thanks to lip reading, I saw Fishlegs whisper, _"Jaw strength: eight."_

Realizing what Gobber is about to do, Snotlout stepped forward and shouted in panic, "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

I shook my head. And Snotlout is going heir of the tribe? Yeah right. Gobber just smiled evilly.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber said, pushing the lever down and releasing the Gronckle Hybrid to attack the teens.

The Gronckle had a medium size body, its skin a brownish red, a clubbed tail, hard scale armor that had stubs all over it was covering its clothes, small wings on its back, and had yellow eyes. On its back, between the wings, a mace with stubs was resting. From its face and long reddish brown hair ponytail, it was a female.

The Gronckle roared at the teens and flew at them.

As the teens scattered and ran around, Gobber started the lesson. I somewhat thought that Gobber is using the 'training the other teens' thing to get back at the other teens for bullying me or beating me up or ignoring me.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead!" I rolled my eyes. Of course, we're dead if we get blasted. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need," Gobber asked everyone.

"A doctor," I said sarcastically. When they get hurt and need to get checked.

"Plus five-speed," Fishlegs shouted. Train yourself to go faster.

"A shield," Astrid said with confidence. A shield is good, but for how long will it stay together?

"Shields! Go," Gobber shouted, pointing around the Arena, mostly at the shields littering the ground.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield," Gobber said, which I replied.

"But what are you going to attack with then Gobber if you only have the shield? Using the shield as a weapon when one need to protect yourself with it at the same time," I questioned. Gobber looked thoughtful at the question before an arguing Tuffnut and Ruffnut drew his attention to them.

"Get your hands off my shield," Tuffnut yelled at Ruff.

"There's like a million shields," Ruffnut yelled back at Tuff.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut's response to what Tuffnut said? She took the shield and banged Tuffnut in the head.

Ruffnut smirked. "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

Because the twins were distracted, the Gronckle came up and blasted the shield, making them spun and hit the ground, dazed. Gobber and I just shook our heads. Why can't the twins stop fighting for just a couple seconds or minutes even?

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out," Gobber shouted at the twins, who could only give a dazed "what" at Gobber. Gobber ignored them and turned to the other teens. leaving Tuffnut and Ruffnut to walk to the sidelines.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it throw off a dragon's aim," Gobber said.

The remaining teens, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, banged their shields. The Gronckle growled and held its head with its hands, shaking it.

"All Dragon Hybrids have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have," Gobber asked.

"Five," Snotlout shouted. Close, but no. Your one off.

"No, six," Fishlegs yelled, a smile on his face, happy that he got something right.

"Correct, six! That's enough for each of you!"

"I don't think my parents would-," Whatever Fishlegs was going to say, got interrupted when the Gronckle blasted the shield from behind. Fishlegs yelled and held up his hands, running to the sidelines.

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber said before turning to Astrid and Snotlout.

Astrid was standing her ground, staring at the Gronckle and watching its every move. Snotlout walked up to her. I know that he's going to start flirting with her.

"So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out," Snotlout says to Astrid who just rolls away, "You look like you workout," Snotlout said, staring at her.

That is why Snotlout didn't see the blast the Gronckle fired in their direction. The blast hit Snotlout's shield. Serves him right.

"Snotlout! You're done," Gobber called before turning to Astrid, "Your the only one left Astrid! Two shots left!"

Astrid may have had her back towards me, but I could tell that she smiled. The Gronckle fired at Astrid but Astrid jumped back.

"One shot left," Gobber called. The Gronckle fired when Astrid jumped back a second time, but Astrid used her shield to block it. Astrid fell back to the ground and rolled away, safe and sound.

But the blast of fire ended up coming in my direction.

"Hiccup," Gobber shouted, worried for me.

I gasped. I back away from the metal cage and turned around, diving away from where I was standing. The blast hit the metal. I stood up and walked back over to the cage, but away from where I was. I stare at the spot I was standing, seeing that it was black around the stone where it hit.

I looked back at the Gronckle, who was staring at me with shock. Gobber used this to his advantage and grabbed the Gronckle from the air.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage," Gobber threw the Gronckle back into its cage, but before the door closed, I saw the Gronckle look at me with...guilt?

Gobber turned back to the other teens. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry," Gobber then turned to Astrid, "Next time you're going to do that Astrid, look around. There could be someone or something you could hit."

Astrid nodded.

"And remember: a Dragon Hybrid will always - always - go for the kill," Gobber waved to them, "Class dismissed. See you all at dinner."

As the teens left, Gobber turned to me, "Hiccup, you alright?" I nodded and held up a hand. Gobber nodded in relief before leaving as well. When everyone left the Arena, I turned to the forest and started walking towards it.

I muttered, "Always go for the kill?"

When I found himself in the spot where I freed the Night Fury, I reached down and grabbed a bola.

"So, why didn't you," I asked myself, wondering why the Night Fury didn't kill me. I turned in the direction the Night Fury ran off and walked in that direction.

I walked between trees, ducking under a tree and into a small hole which opened up to a cove which held a crystal clear pond and a cave. I stood there, shocked the coves beauty.

Something on the ground caught my eye. Leaning down and picking it up, I saw it was a black scale. It was a smooth, yet hard.

All of the sudden, something flew past me. I gasp and jump back, watching as the Night Fury clawed at the wall next to me before flying around the cove before falling. I walk closer to the entrance of the hole that overlooked the cove.

A sudden thought filled me as I quickly took out my notebook as I kneeled and drew the Night Fury, its form already on burn into my mind. After the quick sketch, I look back at the Night Fury.

"Why don't you just... fly away," I questioned as looked back at the Hybrid. That's when I notice it.

Its tail was torn in some places on one side of its tail fin, making it hard for it to fly.

I feeling of remorse filled me as I watch the Night Fury land and hold its stomach. It looked at the pond and stood still watching before grabbed for a fish but missed.

He couldn't fly because he's tail was hurt. He was starving in the cove, trapped with no way out. Trapped on a Viking Island which would kill him without a second thought. All because of my Mangler he's trapped.

I freeze when I just realize something. Was I calling it a 'he' for the past couple seconds?

Something rolling on stone made me look down from where I kneeled. My eyes widen when I saw my pencil rolling towards the edge. I reached for it, but I was a second too late. My pencil fell to the ground below.

The Night Fury looked up at the sound and looked over to where my pencil fell, He walked over to where it fell and picked it up. He sniffed it before looking up.

We both froze. We stared at each other. Slowly, I turned my head. He copied. We stared at each other for a long time, not moving, trying to figure each other out.

Then, a loud sound filled the sky, bring our attention to look at the sky. Storm clouds were moving in, the wind already blowing cold. The Night Fury ran to the cave and I took that as a sign to leave as well. Getting up, I put my notebook away and started to run back to the village.

I wonder where this is going, with the Night Fury and me.

* * *

 **Night Fury/Toothless's POV**

I woke up when I heard some birds singing. After getting up and walking outside, I saw that I slept until the afternoon. I look up at the edge surrounding the cove.

"Time to get out of here," I said. I jump up, ready to fly out...

...only to catch back into the ground.

"No," I growled, looking back at my tail. I forgot that my tail was injured. For about an hour, I jumped at the ledges, trying to fly out. I couldn't, no matter how much I clawed at the wall.

My stomach growled and I looked towards the pond. I stood still, waiting for a fish to swim closer. One did, but when I grabbed for it, it slipped from my fingers.

My mind drifts to the boy yesterday, the boy who unintentionally shoot me down. For some reason, that boy feels important. But I just don't know why he does.

A sound of something hitting something makes me look up at some rocks. I walked over and pick something brown up. I recognize that it's a pencil, but where did it come from? I sniffed the pencil and the scent hits me. The pencil has the scent of the boy on it.

I looked up, meeting the eyes of the boy I was just thinking about seconds ago.

We both freeze and stare at each other. Slowly, the boy turns his head. I slowly copy him. For a long time, we stared at each other, moving an inch.

The sound of thunder in the sky made us both look up. A storm was coming in. I ran back to the cave wrap my wings around me. I watched as the boy got up and put something in his vest before running back to where ever he comes from.

I look down at the pencil that was in my hand, the pencil that belonged to the boy.

Where was this going, me and him?

Just as the storm hits, I fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Me: So, how did you guy's like it?**

 **Two more chapters and Hiccup and Toothless finally meet.**

 **I hope you guy's can enjoy the wait.**

 **I just can't wait til I get to that part!**

 **How about you guy's?**


	6. One Of Them

**Me: I just realized something. I'm writing most of this from memory.  
**

 **That's kinda cool and awesome because it shows how good my memory can be. But it also kinda freaky because it shows how much I watched the movie. Are some of you like that?**

 **Anyway, glad to see that people are still following this story.**

 **And remember, if you guy's see anything that's not like the movie in this chapter o the earlier chapters, let me know in the comments because if do I'll mention your name in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Talking" -_ Lip Reading

 ***Talking*** \- Dragons Talking In Their Language

* * *

 **Hiccups POV**

I ran up the steps and to the door to the Meade Hall, my hair and clothes soaked wet from the rain. I opened and closed the door before walking up to the table where the others teens were sitting with Gobber talking to them. I see my plate right next to Snotlout so I stifled a groan to walk up to get it.

Gobber was talking to them about what went on in the ring today.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today," Gobber asked, pointing to Astrid.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid spoke up. I shook my head. That was not the only thing that she did wrong.

Ruffnut snorted. "Yeah, we noticed," she said sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'," Snotlout said, trying to flirt with Astrid, grabbing her hand. Astrid made a disgusted face and pulled her hand away from Snotlout's.

Gobber shook his good hand in the air. "She's right, you _have_ to be tough on yourselves."

I grabbed my cup and plate and spoke up. "Not to mention the Astrid needs to have a good look around if she doesn't want anyone to get hit by a stray fireball."

Everyone looked at me as I smirked at Astrid. Ignoring the groaning, I nodded to Gobber before walking towards a table away from teens and sitting down.

"Thank you for pointing that out Hiccup. I was wondering when someone would," Gobber said.

I gave him a pointed look. "They wouldn't bring it up because the fireball that Astrid blocked with her shield went my way. They were all hoping that the fireball would injure me greatly or burn me to a crisp, killing me," I said, pointing at Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

Gobber glared at the three when they started chuckling, making them go silent in angry Gobber is something no one wanted. They either run away when they were not the target or praying to Odin that it ended quickly if they were the target.

I smirk and starting eating, listening to the convention the others were having as Gobber went to get something that was a couple tables over.

"But it wouldn't have happened if you showed," Ruffnut said.

"You didn't get eaten," Tuffnut put in.

"You're never where you should be," Astrid said, staring at me with a pointed glare.

I smirk at them. "For one, Gobber wanted me to show up," I said, pointing at Ruffnut, "I wasn't even part of the training, I was watching," I said, pointing at Tuffnut, "And at least I have a place as Blacksmith apprentice then Fire Duty, a far more important job because what are you gonna do without weapons," I said, pointing to Astrid.

The teens gasp at what I said. I just stare at Astrid, watching her gape at me. She growled and turned her head away from me because she I was right. Without weapons, they couldn't do anything.

Gobber came back carrying a book in his hands. Books were on the other side of the Meade Hall, away from where everyone ate and drank to stay away from fights or anything else.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber puts the book on the table with the teens and gestures to it by putting his finger on the cover. "The Dragon Hybrid Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

Gobber looks up when the thunder sounds again.

"No attacks tonight. Study up," Gobber says to the teens before walking away towards the entrance of the Meade Hall, intent on leaving. Because his back was turned, he didn't see the faces of the teens that stared at him as he walked away.

"Wait, you mean, _read_ ," Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive," Ruffnut asked.

The twins faces looked shocked at what Gobber said. I looked over at Astrid. She too was shocked at what Gobber said, but she was staring at the twins with disdain.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about," Snotlout said, banging his hand on the table as he spoke. The bang made a bone bounce off before falling back on the table. I shook my head at Snotlout.

And Stoick wants Snotlout to be the heir.

Fishlegs jumped in. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water Dragon Hybrid that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"

While Fishlegs was talking, the twins just stared at him with agape mouths and Snotlout just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Astrid looked uninterested. I decided to step and help Fishlegs with the names of the Dragon Hybrids.

"Scauldron is the water dragon and Whispering Death can bury itself for a week, Fishlegs. Learn their names as well as what they can do," I said, smirking before taking a drink.

My eye twitched. I forgot to check my drink. It was Ale...I never liked Ale. Couldn't stand the taste. And the fact that it makes it so you can't think straight if it's strong enough, and that's called mead. But yeah, I don't like drinking stuff like that because I can't stand the taste it has. I can drink it, but I choose not to.

Swallowing was in my mouth, I set down the cup and push it away a little.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...," Tuffnut said, using his hand to tell Fishlegs to stop talking.

"But-," Fishlegs went to talk again.

"...But, now...," Ruffnut said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff," Snotlout said while he gets up and walks to the door. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs followed Snotlout towards the exit.

"Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...," Fishlegs said followed them out.

"Timberjack," I shouted as they neared the door. I look over at Astrid, seeing that she was by herself. I gestured to the Dragon Manual.

"Did you read it?" Astrid growled at me.

"Read it," she growled, pushing the book away from her as she got up to follow the others.

"So, I'll see you, tomorrow," I said quietly. I heard the door slam and didn't need to look to know that they left. I get up and grab a candle as everyone else starts to leave. I sit down and set the candle down, grabbing the book and pulling it towards me. The cover of the book is a Dragon with it's curled inward inside a circle "All mine then. Wouldn't hurt to read a bit."

I flip open the book, giving the first page a quick glance. "Dragon Hybrid classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class."

I flip to the next page. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive Hybrid inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Next Page. "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Flip. "Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous-"

I gave a startled shout when Thunder sounded, the wind busting the doors open. I breathed deeply at the scare before turning back to the book. Flipping the page, I continued reading.

"Changewing: Even newly born Hybrids can spray acid. Kill on sight."

By then, I just turned the pages. "Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death."

The pictures start moving. I blink to make my eyes stop playing tricks on me. I flip more. "Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..."

Is everything extremely dangerous, kill on sight?!

I flip to the last page, finding it blank. Nope, not everything. "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Hybrid. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

I lean back and grab my notebook, opening it to the page the Night Fury drawing was on. I tossed my notebook on the Night Fury page the Manual had. I stared at the picture I drew of the Night Fury.

You spared me Night Fury. But why?

* * *

It was the morning after and I watched the teens run around a maze, trying to escape a Deadly Nadder Hybrid.

The Nadder was female and had a small body, but was lean, like Astrid. Her skin was a yellowish blue. Her tail was long and the spikes were out, blue and yellow wings on her back, and she had yellow eyes. She had long blue hair with yellow stands mixed in and at the ends of her hair. Her hair was in a braid. On the Nadder's hips were double bladed axes like Astrid's, but sharper and bigger.

Blue and yellow scaled armor covered her clothes, but not like how the Gronckle's was. The Gronckle's armor was heavy and thick and covered most of her body, but while the Nadder had armor that covered most of her body, the armor was thin and made to allowed the Nadder to move quick. Unlike the Gronckle, the Nadder had a helmet on her head that had a horn on the front middle with spikes coming out the back.

I realize that after meeting the Night Fury, I can't stop calling the Hybrids 'he' or 'she'. I don't really seem to mind.

I walk up next the Gobber. I'm keeping what I know about the Night Fury secret. Gobber and I need to talk and plan my escape from Berk. But it wouldn't hurt to joke a bit.

"You know, I read the Manual last night and I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet," I said nonchalantly.

"Very funny Hiccup," Gobber said, rolling his eyes but he can't stop the smile coming to his face. Yelps drew Gobber's attention towards the ring.

"Focus, everyone! You're not even trying!"

Everyone was running around, trying to avoid getting hit by the spikes or fire. "Today is all about _ATTACK!_ Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter," Gobber shouted at them.

The Nadder looked at Fishlegs and shot some spikes at them. Fishlegs yelped and raised his shield, blocking the spikes from hitting him, though some hit the wall he was running next to.

"AAAAAH! I'm _really_ beginning to question your teaching methods," Fishlegs shouted at Gobber.

"I've been questioning them ever since I became his apprentice," I shouted at Fishlegs, earning me a hit on the head from Gobber. I just give him a cheeky smile.

"Look for its blind spot. Every Hybrid has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Gobber advised. While Gobber talked, the twins ran right behind the Nadder. The twins freeze where they stood before staying behind the Nadder as the Nadder moved to look at them.

Ruffnut made a disgusted face as she stood behind her twin and spoke. I was able to understand what the twins saying.

 _"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?"_ \- Ruff

 _"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"_ \- Tuff

The twins clashed their helmets together.

 _"How about I give you one?!" -_ Ruff

The Nadder growled and looked over her shoulder at the twins, making the twins freeze. The Nadder growled and turned towards the twins getting ready to fire. I don't know if it was just me, but I swore that the Nadder waited until the twins out of the way before firing.

The Nadder turned away and I saw her mouth move. _"By the dragons! Those two are annoying!"_ What she said made me chuckle and hold my mouth.

The Nadder looked up at me, making me freeze. The Nadder's look hardened soften as she gave me a smile as her shoulders shook. I realized with a start that she was chuckling as well. The Nadder then turned back to what was happening in the ring. It lasted only a couple seconds, but everyone else didn't notice.

"Blind spot, yes. _Deaf_ spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh," Gobber said, chuckling at the last bit, making me chuckle along to hide the moment I had with Nadder.

"Any ideas on how to get me to leave Berk," I asked Gobber. The Nadder, who had her right side towards me and Gobber, turned her head so she half looking at us and half looking at teens in the Arena.

"Not yet, every time I come with something that's good, something comes up that can counteract the idea," Gobber told me.

"At least we have a month," I said. The Nadder turned towards us more, her head tilted as she stared at Gobber and me.

"Actually no," Gobber said. At my confused look, Gobber explained, "Before Stoick left, he got a message from Bertha saying that they will arrive sooner than expected. From what Bertha wrote, they were already on the sea and close to us. Bertha said that would arrive the day Stoick get's back."

"But that's half the month torn off," I exclaim. The Nadder is now looking at me.

"I know," Gobber said.

"We're running out of time. If we don't find a way to get me off Berk by then I'll be forced to marry Camicazi when she and her mother get here," I said.

I turn away from Gobber and look at the Nadder, who stared at me with a look of pity and understanding, a sad smile on her face. I stare eye wide at her. Did she understand my problem?

I look behind the Nadder and see Astrid getting ready to throw her ax at the Nadder. The Nadder notices my eyes changes direction to behind her and turns her head to look behind her.

Seeing the Viking, the Nadder whipped around, her wings raised and spikes on her tail out.

Astrid was about to throw her axe when Snotlout pushed her aside.

"Hey," Astrid said, giving Snotlout a cold stare.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this," Snotlout said. Snotlout throws his hammer at the Nadder, but he throws too high and the hammer flies over the Nadder. The Nadder watches the hammer as it flies over her and hit the wall behind her. The Nadder raised an eyebrow and smiles before turning to Astrid and Snotlout and laughing.

Astrid glares at Snotlout. "The _sun_ was in my eyes, Astrid," Snotlout said. The Nadder opened her mouth to fire a blast. Astrid and Snotlout ran off. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now," Snotlout said.

The Nadder jumps on top of the wall. The force made the wall fall over, hitting the wall behind it.

Astrid jumped on a falling wall, running and jumping to the next one, the Nadder following her.

I shake my head. "All I know is that I have to leave Berk. If I stay I won't find out who I can become if everyone just keeps knocking me down."

Astrid jumps and rolls when she hit the ground, causing her axe to become stuck on a shield. The Nadder made a beeline towards Astrid, intent on ramming into her.

At the last second, Astrid swung her axe and hit the Nadder in the jaw. I wince as the Nadder jerked to the side. Shaking her head and holding her jaw, the Nadder ran back to her cage and away from Astrid.

The other teens were under me and Gobber so I heard the twins talk.

"Man, I wish I can do that," Tuffnut said.

"She can do better," Ruffnut stated, gesturing to Astrid.

"Well done, Astrid," Gobber yelled down to her before turning to me and saying, "I agree with you, Hiccup. You won't find out who you are if you stay here on Berk."

Gobber walks off and I stare back into the ring. I looked at the Nadder who is standing in the entrance of her cage, staring at me with an agreeing smile on her lips.

With a start, I realized why. The Nadder heard everything me and Gobber were talking about. And she agreed that I had to leave Berk to find out who I really am. I stared eyes wide and mouth agape at the Nadder.

The Nadder saw Gobber approaching and hissed, running further into her cage. Shaking my head, I turned and left the Arnea, walking back to my house to think things over.

I only got past the bridge when I heard fast walking footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Astrid coming right at me, the others right behind her.

"Can I help you," I asked her. As soon as I ask, Astrid hits me in the stomach with the butt of her axe. Not expecting the hit, I hit the ground, holding my stomach and look up at her.

"What was that for," I yelled at her, slowly getting off the ground and backing from her.

"What was that with the Nadder," Astrid demanded.

"What was what," I asked, rubbing my stomach.

"The Nadder staring at you and smiling and you staring back," Astrid yelled.

I snort. "That? Oh, come on, you hit me because of that? Well, I don't know. Maybe she found me interesting to look at of found me weird looking because how different I am from the rest of you," I said.

Astrid glared at me.

"What now," I groaned.

"Did you call that Nadder a 'she'," Astrid questioned me.

I shrugged. "The Nadder looks female to me."

"This isn't a game Hiccup," Astrid yelled at me.

By this time, the Vikings that didn't go the search for the nest was watching.

"Dragon Hybrids don't feel have feelings, they don't have emotions, they don't have hearts! They kill us every chance they get and only care for themselves! Time to stop acting the way you are and start acting like a Viking! You need to get your head out of the clouds! None of this is a joke! Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on," Astrid all but yelled at me, pointing her axe at me.

Astrid and the other walked past me but stopped when I started laughing.

Whirling around, Astrid and the teens and the other Vikings saw me holding my chest and laughing.

"What's so funny," Astrid screamed at me.

"What's funny is your words. I find them ironic," I said before I turned to look at her, "Want to know why?"

"Why," Astrid growled.

I smiled darkly, making them and everyone else shivered. I don't think they expected me to smile like that.

"You say that Hybrids don't have feelings, emotions, or hearts. Yet the same goes for all of you. You have feelings, emotions, and hearts, but choose to shut them out. You say you're strong to be able to do that, but it takes a real strong person to admit them. You say the hybrids kill us every chance they get and only care for themselves. But you kill them every chance you get. Dragons Hybrids and Vikings aren't that different from one another, but you just made me realize that Astrid, so thank you," I said.

Astrid went to speak again, but I held up my hand, showing that I'm wasn't done.

"However, you're telling me that I need to get my head out of the clouds, that I need to stop acting the way I am, that I need to choose a side, am I right."

When Astrid nodded, I can't help it.

I explode.

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR MOST OF MY LIFE ON BERK!"_**

Astrid and everyone else jumped, not expecting me to shout.

I breathed heavily, staring right at Astrid.

"For years, I tried to earn my place on Berk, I tried to be one of you, I tried to be a Viking just to make you all like me! To treat me as an equal! But I gave up because I realized that unless I grow muscles and get rid of my emotions, I'll never be one of you! I gave two years ago! I don't care about becoming like any of you or becoming a Viking like any of you anymore," I shouted.

Astrid had her eyes opened wide, but I wasn't done.

"So you tell me, Astrid, how can I choose a side. How can I choose a side when one left me behind, bullied me, criticized me, ridiculed me, and betrayed me?"

Astrid was silent. She couldn't answer. I smirk.

"You can't because you don't understand and you choose not to. When you are, let me know, but I don't think that will happen at all."

Without giving anyone a chance to talk, I walk past Gobber, who arrived when Astrid was yelling.

I walked towards my house. Once there, I shut the door. I walked around, holding my head in my hands. My eyes catch the sight of the fish in the icebox. I walk over to it and pick it up before grabbing a bag and placing it in there, grabbing some more and putting it in the bag as well.

"And how can I choose a side, when I don't know the other," I said to myself as I opened the back door and walked out. After I closed the door, I rest the bag strap to my left shoulder to the bag itself is resting my right side. After that, I ran into the woods.

I have a Night Fury to visit.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The Nadder walked back and forth in her cage. The boy, Hiccup if she heard correctly, was on her mind. She then stilled as an idea came to her. Walking to the doors of her cage, she called out in dragonesse, the language of the Dragon Hybrids.

 ***Meatlug! Meatlug! Can you hear me?* -** Nadder

The Nadder waited for a response. She got one.

 ***Yes Stormfly, I can hear you. What is it?* -** Meatlug

 ***Yesterday, you were the one the teens were fighting, right?* -** Nadder

 ***Yes, what does that have to do with anything?* -** Meatlug

The Nadder, Stormfly, smiled.

 ***Did you see a boy wearing a green tunic and a brown fur vest with auburn hair?* -** Stormfly

 ***Yes, I did. He was outside the metal of this Arena. The blonde haired Viking girl who carries an axe used a shield to knock my fireball in his direction. Glad he didn't get hit. Why do you ask?* -** Meatlug

Before Stormfly could say, another voice before in. It was the Nightmare, Hookfang.

 ***What this talk about?*** \- Hookfang

The Zippleback twins, Barf and Belch, joined in.

 ***We can all hear you know*** \- Barf and Belch

The Terrible Terror, Sharpshot, jumped in as well. Sharpshot was just a kid.

 ***Oh, oh, oh! What is it?*** \- Sharpshot

Stormfly growled.

 ***Maybe I'll tell all of you if you be quiet and let me speak!*** \- Stormfly

Silence. Not one Hybrid made a sound to speak up. Stormfly huffed. Shaking her head and licking her lips, she turned back towards to what she was gonna say to Meatlug before she was interrupted.

 ***I believe the boy, Hiccup if I got his name right, is one of _them_ ***\- Stormfly

Forget about the silence earlier. Now it was dead silent. Every one of the dragons knew what Stormfly was referring to. About a minute went by before Meatlug spoke up.

 ***How can you be sure?*** \- Meatlug

Stormfly smiled.

 ***His soul waves, moving like one of _them_. I checked. His eyes looked like one of _them_ as well.*** \- Stormfly

No one spoke. Stormfly turned away from the doors before turning back to them, the other Hybrids could tell that she had a big smile on her face even though they couldn't see her. Stormfly spoke again.

 ***No doubt about it. That boy, Hiccup, is a Dragon Soul.*** \- Stormfly

* * *

 **Me: Adding Hiccup exploding like that I think should have happened in the movie. It would have made things a better.**

 **I know some of you are gonna be angry at Astrid, but trust me. I did this to fit in a part later on in the story. The part is still a while ways off, but it has to do with Astrid.**

 **Anyway, how many of you can't wait for the next chapter because of Hiccup and Toothless meet for the third time but start their friendship. But due to the summary, you guy's read, the friendship becomes love.**

 ***squeals* I can't wait for that part to come!**

 **Things will be a bit different, but some things will be the same!**

 **And what you guys think a Dragon Soul is? Let me know what you think!**


	7. Friendship Bonded

**Me: Hey everyone. I got something to say.**

 **I was checking the reviews on my story when I came across one if you want to read it, go head. It's in the reviews. This Guest, who was too shy to review, left me not only a review of the story but also an advice and an eye-opener. The Guest told me I was repeating too much and that I needed to use more pronouns and that I should stop spoiling the chapters ahead of time. The Guest said that I should rewrite the chapters I had already to fix it, so I did.**

 **Whoever you are, if you are reading this, you did not hurt my feelings. Thank you for letting me know about what I was doing. I did go back and rewrite what I could, but I will keep what you said in mind. Thank you.**

 **And for one of you that asked, the dragons aren't Anthro, their H** **umanoid. They have a human body, but their skin is a different color, they have dragon tails, wings, horns, eta. Do you get it?**

 **Now that's done, go ahead and read.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup walked forward between the small opening to the cove. He couldn't believe that he was this close. Hiccup looked into the cove from the opening but saw no Night Fury Hybrid.

Hiccup's plan was to give the Night Fury some fish since he seemed hungry yesterday. He also wanted to talk to the Night Fury, ask him questions, and learn why the Night Fury spared him. Hiccup couldn't deny that he was curious about the Night Fury and wanted to know more.

As Hiccup walked into the cove, he didn't see said Night Fury watching him from on top of a rock. He was justing laying on his back, letting the sun warm his skin after he got done trying to get out. He knew about the opening, but his wings prevented him from getting out. When Hiccup got near the cove, the Night Fury heard him so he was now on his hands and knees watching Hiccup.

The Night Fury was just thinking about the boy. He wanted to know more about the boy as well since he saw the boy yesterday. He had this feeling about the boy. Not only that, the boy's eyes had something about him.

Hiccup looked around as he walked. Hiccup couldn't see the Night Fury watching him because his back was turned to the rock. Hiccup held the pack that was on his right side with his right hand, his left hand near the opening of the pack.

The Night Fury smelled the fish and got hungry. He slowly lifted himself off the rock, his movement catching Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup turned and gasped, taking a step back as the Night Fury stood up and stepped down the rock. The Night Fury nodded his head forward, telling Hiccup to back up a bit as the Night Fury crouched in front of him. The Night Fury didn't know why Hiccup was there so he wanted to be prepared in case anything happened.

Hiccup gulped and took a deep breath. Yes, he wanted to see the Night Fury, but it was a Night Fury, the most dangerous dragon around.

"Hi there," Hiccup said, his voice quiet as he hunched in on himself a bit, not meeting the eyes of the Night Fury, scared that looking him in the eye would make him angry.

The Night Fury blinked and tilted his head, slowly standing up as he stared at Hiccup. He saw how Hiccup hunched in on himself and how Hiccup seemed to try and not look him in the eye.

"Hmm," the Night Fury said as he walked towards the boy. He saw how Hiccup watched him with his eyes. While keeping an eye on the boy's face, the Night Fury started to circle the boy, taking a closer look at his shape and clothes.

Hiccup breathed slowly as he watched the Night Fury looked him over. Hiccup was reminded of how Snotlout and the Twins did that sometimes, making it hard for him get out or see who was gonna hit him first. Was the Night Fury gonna beat him?

"Hmm," the Night Fury walked a bit closer to Hiccup slowly, not wanting the frighten the boy further than he already is.

"Hi back," the Night Fury said, continuing to circle Hiccup.

Hiccup gasped, not expecting the Night Fury to talk to him. Still, it was an answer. Better than nothing.

"My name's Hiccup. What's your name," Hiccup asked.

The Night Fury paused his movement, thinking. Hiccup turned, hearing that the Night Fury stopped and was afraid he angered him, but once he saw the thinking expression he sighed in relief. None of this went unnoticed by the Night Fury, who was trying to remember his name. He remembered some things like he had a family back where he lived. After a couple moments of remembering, he got his name from a memory of playing with his little siblings.

"Toothless, my name is Toothless. My mother named me that since my father named my brothers and sisters," Toothless said, circling Hiccup again. **(Yes, I know some of you hoped Hiccup would name him that, but I wanted to have Toothlesses mother name him that)**

Hiccup gave a small giggle. "Your names like mine. Silly, stupid, and funny."

Toothless chuckled, making Hiccup shiver. Toothless's chuckle was deep but smooth. It made shivers run down Hiccup's back. Toothless stopped circling Hiccup, standing right in front of him.

"Yes, indeed," Toothless smiled, "Our names are also different and unique."

Hiccup looked Toothless in the eyes after Toothless said that. Hiccup never really thought about his name like that, he always thought it was silly and stupid, something people can laugh at.

Toothless saw something in Hiccup's eyes. Wanting a closer look, Toothless walked towards Hiccup.

Hiccup start taking steps back at every step Toothless took closer to him. Hiccup didn't see the rock the size of his ankle so when he stepped on it, he fell to the ground. Hiccup was now crawling away from Toothless.

"Wha...wait...what are you...doing," Hiccup stammered, thinking Toothless was gonna hurt him.

Hiccup crawled into a rock, making any other movement backward impossible. Toothless took this as his chance and swooped down.

Toothless had legs on either side of Hiccup's, his left hand on the rock next to the right side of Hiccup's head, and Hiccup's hands were against the rock, gripping it.

Toothless's face was about a couple inches away from Hiccups. Toothless moved his right hand to Hiccup's face. Hiccup flinched and yelped in fright, moving his head away from Toothless's hand. Toothless froze at this and moved his hand away before smiling kindly.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Toothless said, repeating Hiccup's words from where they first met.

Hiccup stared at Toothless, breathing heavily. Hiccup didn't like being touched. The abuse of what he went through made him fear being touched because almost every time he was he got hurt.

"Every time someone touches me they wish to do me harm," Hiccup said, eyes filled with fear.

"I'm not one of those people," Toothless stated, shaking his head.

Hiccup gulped as Toothless moved his hand towards his face again. Hiccup didn't yelp, but he only flinched away when Toothless's hand barely touched his skin. Hiccup closed his eyes when Toothless touched the left side of Hiccup's face.

Hiccup flinched away again and let out a shaky breath, trying to get his breathing under control. Something touched the left side of his face, him making him flinch yet again. Hiccup then noticed how soft it was. Opening his eyes, Hiccup realized that it was Toothless's hand, gently stroking the side of his head.

Toothless was staring at Hiccup, smiling gently. He was trying to get Hiccup to calm down by rubbing the side of his head. Hiccup moaned, loving the feeling of comfort it brought since all he knew was pain when a hand touched his skin because it was either a slap or a fist.

Hiccup turned his head back to Toothless, looking him in the eyes. Toothless leaned his head back, smiling.

"Hiccup, just look into my eyes, okay? I saw something in your eyes that I want to take a look at," Toothless smiled. Hiccup gave a small smile and nodded, doing what Toothless said.

As Toothless studied Hiccup's eyes, Hiccup studied Toothless's.

To Hiccup, Toothless's eyes were wild and untamed like a beast, but at the same time, they were gentle and tame. How something that can look untamed can look tame at the same time is something that fascinated Hiccup. Toothless's eyes also held this curious look, which was understandable because Toothless was searching Hiccup's eyes for something. What Toothless was looking for Hiccup didn't know. Hiccup also saw some longing in Toothless's eyes, but Hiccup didn't know what. All Hiccup knew right now was that he could get lost in Toothless's eyes.

To Toothless, when he looked into Hiccup's eyes, he could see what they held deep within them. Pain, anger, betrayal, devastation, and misery. Those negative emotions made Toothless angry since Hiccup was about the same age as him if Toothless guessed right. There was a longing in Hiccup's eyes, a longing for many things that he didn't have. But Toothless also saw some positive emotions. Positive like: determination, courage, intelligence, compassion, creativity, and leadership.

But Toothless also saw something else even deeper within. Toothless saw something wild and untamed, something ever so slowly coming to the surface, but was struggling. Toothless let out a little gasp and moved back a bit, closing his eyes for a second.

Hybrids have this sixth sense, they could see the soul waves of people, other hybrids, or even their own. So when Toothless opened his eyes again to look at Hiccup's soul, he got quite a shock.

Hiccup's soul was like a Night Fury's. His soul waved like rip tides, uncontrolled. Yet, at the same time, there was this gentle wave about them. It wasn't human. This is what Toothless saw, what he didn't see was that parts of Hiccup's soul wave reach out to his, and the fact his soul waves and Hiccup's soul waves followed together.

Toothless couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was told about this kind of being. A being who was born with a soul like one of _them_. It was rare. But was super, super rare to have a soul of a Night Fury.

"I don't believe it. Coming across a Dragon Soul is rare," Toothless said to himself, forgetting that Hiccup could hear him.

"What are you talking about," Hiccup questioned.

Toothless his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Something that I'll tell you later," Toothless said, backing away from Hiccup and standing up, "Sorry for invading your personal space, but I wanted to get a closer look of your eyes. You could have stood in one place, but you kept moving back."

Hiccup blushed, his face turning a deep red. "Oh...well...someone touching me never was a like of mine, especially since they all brought me pain. Physically and emotionally."

Hiccup got up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, I saw negative emotions in your eyes," Toothless said, his eyes narrowing.

Hiccup gulped. For some reason, he felt bare.

"What did you see," Hiccup asked, looking like he wasn't bothered at all.

"Oh, nothing. Just pain, anger, betrayal, devastation, and misery. Also a longing for many things that you don't have," Toothless listed.

Hiccup cast his eyes to the ground. Forget about feeling bare, now he felt naked. Toothless just read him like an open book. Hiccup was awed just as he was embarrassed.

Toothless watched all this, taking note of it. Toothless now knew that Hiccup had a self-confidence issue. Toothless wouldn't let that stand.

"But I also saw determination, courage, intelligence, compassion, creativity, and leadership within your eyes as well."

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, his eyes meeting Toothless's once again.

"You...saw that," Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. "Yep! You don't look like much, but if one took the time to get to know you, they will see that you hold a lot of talent."

Hiccup blushed, "Thank you. No one really said that about me."

Suddenly, their stomachs growled. Toothless and Hiccup's eyes grew wide as they looked away from each other. Toothless rubbed the back of his neck while Hiccup moved side to side on his feet.

"I..uh...brought some fish," Hiccup said, gesturing to the bag, "I saw you try to get some fish from the pond yesterday but you didn't catch any."

"Haven't eaten since yesterday," Toothless stated, "How about you?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Yesterday last night."

Toothless gestured to his cave.

"We can eat over there. I'll get you some wood. I know humans need to cook their food so they eat it without getting sick. We can talk while we eat," Toothless said, walking over to a tree and picking up the dead branches before reaching up and pulling dead branches from the living ones.

Hiccup nodded even though Toothless could not see him. While Hiccup walked over to cave, pulling the pack off his shoulders as he did so, Toothless grabbed a couple logs before he walked over to the cave.

Setting the pile down, Toothless grabbed some logs and started to set them up. Hiccup grabbed a stick and put a fish on it. Toothless sat next to Hiccup, firing a small blast of fire towards the pile of wood, setting it ablaze.

While watching his fish cook, Hiccup glances over at Toothless while fiddling with his fingers. Hiccup swallowed nervously before looking down at Toothlesses tail, which laid by Toothless side.

Hiccup saw the damage. He saw how Toothlesses tail was torn in some places that can be stitched back together, but if it's not done right and not treated Toothless will never fly again.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said, bowing his head, "If I didn't accidentally shoot you down your tail would never be this way."

Toothless looked at Hiccup in shock before snorting and shaking his head. Toothless waved a hand in front of Hiccup's eyes, being careful to not touch his skin.

"It's alright. I'm not angry anymore. Besides, if you didn't accidentally shoot me down I'd still be under the Queens control. You freed me," Toothless said, trying to lift Hiccup's spirit.

Hiccup looked at Toothless with confusion, "Queen?"

"Ah, yes, the Queen. She controls other Hybrids with her singing and forces them to get food for her or they become food themselves. I could block her out, but since I didn't know she was there when I flew over, she took control over me."

"So she's the cause behind the raids," Hiccup asked.

"Yep, she is. I forgot that you Vikings didn't know about her," Toothless said.

Hiccup flinched at being called a Viking, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Toothless.

"I'm not a Viking!"

The sudden outburst made Toothless lean away from Hiccup and stare at the boy with wide eyes. Hiccup realized what he just did and looked down.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized, grabbing his cooked fish from the fire.

Toothless moved back to where he was and asked, "Touchy subject?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, taking a bite of his fish.

Toothless grabbed a fish from the pack, taking a bite. The silence was tense. Toothless looked over at Hiccup and wanting to end the tense silence, he asked an out-of-the-blue question.

"So how old are you?"

Hiccup almost choked on the piece of fish in his mouth at the question. After swallowing the piece of fish, Hiccup stared at Toothless, a playful glare on his face as well as a small smile.

"Good way to ruin the tense silence," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless made the same face and smiled back at Hiccup.

"I had to say something," Toothless stated.

"Yes, yes you did," Hiccup agreed, "But you could have waited until I was eating what was in my mouth."

"Well, I'm sorry."

Both boys looked at each other for a couple more seconds before they burst out laughing. Toothless held his chest as Hiccup fell on his back. After the two got over their little laughter fest, they sat straight up, but smiles on their face were present on their faces still.

"I'm fifteen," Hiccup answered.

"I'm fifteen too," Toothless said before saying, "At least, I think I am. I remember I was just turning thirteen when I was leaving my home."

Hiccup looked questioningly at Toothless.

"You think you are? You remember? Are you saying that you have memory loss?"

Toothless shrugged. "Memory loss or amnesia. All I know is that I had a life until I fell into the clutches of the Queen. She took over my mind and my memories faded away. They're coming back, but it's slow."

Toothless finished his fish and threw the bone in the pile before grabbing another fish to eat. He continued.

"I remember that I have a father and mother, an older brother and sister. I have a little brother and sister who are twins since they were born at the same time. I'm the middle child. I know that my family loves me because I have memories of it. I remember that my pack loved me. I don't know why I left, but I left for a reason. I just don't remember what."

Hiccup frowned. He didn't know what it was like to forget, but he did know that Toothless wanted to remember.

"But I also remember these feelings."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless as he started talking again.

"I remember feeling that something was missing. I know what your thinking. How could I be missing something? I had a family and pack who loved me, but something was missing. The more that time went by the more it affected me and my family and pack noticed. I remember talking to my father and the rest of my family and someone else, a female most likely, about something, but I don't know what. What I do know is that I left because of it."

Hiccup lifted a hand to Toothless shoulder.

"I hope you find out why," Hiccup said, smiling.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled back.

"Thank you. I hope so too," Toothless replied.

Toothless reaches out and gently moved Hiccup's bangs out of his eyes. Hiccup manages to not lean away, but he can't stop the flinch from escaping. Toothless frowns and moves his hand away. Hiccup moves from Toothless's shoulder and looks down, self-hate in his eyes.

"What's your story, Hiccup," Toothless asked gently, "It must not be good if you can't stand other people touching you."

"Not much to tell. Your life is better than mine," Hiccup said, hugging his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "And it's not that I can't stand people touching me. It's what they did to me why I can't."

Hiccup closed his eyes before opening them. He had a chance to tell someone what his life was like, a chance to let the pain out. And he was taking it.

"My name, Hiccup, means runt. The people of Berk don't like me. To them, I'm a mistake, a disappoint, and a disgrace. Not even my own father gives a care about me. It's always "Hiccup, stay inside! Can't have you destroying the village!" or "Hiccup did it Cheif! He was near when it happened!" or "Hiccup, start changing and act like a real Viking!". Because I show emotions, draw, looking like this, and that I'm different they treat like trash. Like just throw me away and get rid of me so I'm never seen again. The village bullies me. My cousin Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, beat me. I had no choice to end my friendship with Fishlegs because he and his family was getting criticized. My former crush, Astrid, told me to get my head out of the clouds and start acting like a Viking today before I went to find you. Stoick, my father, doesn't listen to me because he thinks that I'm saying nonsense and tells me to grow up or deal with it.

The day that I found you trapped in the bola I found out that Stoick arranged a marriage between me and Camicazi, the daughter of Chiefesss Bigged Boobed Bertha and heir to the Bog-Burglars tribe. A marriage that I'll be forced to do if I don't find a way off Berk by the end of the month. Stoick said that marrying Camicazi will make me useful and if I do marry her, I leave Berk. Stoick just wants me off Berk because that is what the people want. Camicazi is wild and crazy. Sure, she had a crush on me, but I don't like her. Gobber, the only person that cares about me, is trying to help me off Berk, but nothing is coming up. I just want to go someplace where I feel like I belong and is loved for being who I am. A place to call home. Berk isn't home to me. Hasn't been ever since I gave up on trying to be like everyone else two years ago."

Toothless remained silent through Hiccup's story. He was ticked beyond belief! How could people be cruel to one of their own?! How could a father treat his son with so little respect?! How could they all treat a boy like he was nothing?!

"Well, if it helps, I like you," Toothless said.

Hiccup snapped his head to look at Toothless in shock.

"You had the chance to kill me or get someone, but you didn't. You are here right now to have someone to talk to, not just to get answers. You're not like them and be proud of it. So who cares about what they say about you? Move on and let go. Be who you are and don't let them drag you down. They hurt you physically and emotionally, but not mentally. Your mental mind is stronger than any of them combined. I can tell," Toothless said with a sharp nod of his head.

Hiccup just gaped at Toothless.

Here, a Hybrid, a Night Fury Hybrid, was telling him to be who he is. That he liked Hiccup.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Hiccup said, almost in tears.

Toothless nodded a smile towards Hiccup. The two stared at each other, smiling. Afterwhile, Hiccup blushed and looked away. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Toothless watched Hiccup. He saw how Hiccup's cheeks grew red and how Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. And he thought that it was very cute.

"So, what's a Dragon Soul," Hiccup asked.

Toothless blinked and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll tell you the short version right now. I'll tell the longer version later. A Dragon Soul is being who was born with a soul of a Dragon Hybrid. While the being still has a human soul, a dragon soul is mixed within it. It's hard to come across a Dragon Soul because the dragon part of the soul is buried deep down but it comes to the surface after awhile. Your soul was like a Night Fury's, rip tided and uncontrolled yet having a gentle wave about them. It's super, super rare to have a soul of a Night Fury," Toothless explained.

"So, while I have a human soul in me, I have a Night Fury soul in me has well," Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded, "Yep. While the Vikings would view this as a curse, it's actually a blessing to us Dragon Hybrids. Being a Dragon Soul means you can sense things people can't and have abilities that others can't do. To be a Dragon Soul is great honor, but to be a Night Fury Dragon Soul is even more of an honor because it's every super rare like I said. I believe only a few had a Night Fury soul, just can't remember how many."

Hiccup chuckled. He had the soul of a Night Fury, the most feared Hybrid of them all. Vikings feared the Night Furies Hybrids with every ounce of their life. And Hiccup, someone they ridiculed, had a Night Fury soul that was part of him.

To Hiccup, it was ironic. Why?

"I find it ironic that Vikings fear Night Furies. But I, Hiccup the Useless, have a Night Furies soul inside of me. They literary have a Night Fury among them," Hiccup mused.

Toothless laughed, "Bet that they will be shocked when they find out."

Hiccup nodded with a smile. A thought came to Hiccup then as he bit his lip. As Toothless stopped laughing, Hiccup raised his hand to Toothless, palm out.

Toothless quieted up.

Hiccup was nervous. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he wanted to be able to touch others and have them touch him without flinching. But it was up Toothless to do the rest. Hiccup turned his head away from Toothless and closed his eyes.

Toothless looked at the hand Hiccup was holding out to him and with only one second of hesitation, closed his eyes and turned his head away. Raising his hand palm out, Toothless pressed his hand against Hiccups.

Both took a deep breath as one and opened their eyes. Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other and smiled.

Toothless moved closer to Hiccup, sitting side by side.

Smiling, Toothless slowly wrapped his arm around Hiccup shoulders, pulling him closer. Toothless wrapped a wing around Hiccup, keeping him warm. Hiccup bit his lip to keep himself from flinching. Hiccup laid his head against Toothless shoulder and Toothless laid his head on Hiccups.

They didn't care that they just met, they didn't care if they were supposed to be enemies.

All they knew as Toothless handed Hiccup the pencil he dropped yesterday was that they needed each other.

Toothless wanted to help Hiccup and Hiccup wanted to help Toothless.

And that was what they wanted to do.

* * *

 **Me: I got one more chapter up before school started! My goal is complete!**

 **I believe most of you like this chapter, am I right?**

 **I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out.**

 **Hoped you guys liked this!**


	8. I'm Going To Help Him

**Me: My story is going well.**

 **Over 1,000 views! My other one only has over 20. It's not that my other story sucks, it's just people don't read it.**

 **Anyway, that next chapter has arrived.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Italic -_ Thinking

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was walking back to the village. The sun had set a while ago but I didn't mind, I knew this forest by the back of my hand.

I thought about the meeting I had with Toothless.

Toothless was kind. He didn't make fun of me as soon as he heard my name. And he was warm. The way his wing felt around me felt good. And it wasn't just warmth of the wing, it was the warmth of the care Toothless put into the action that made it warmer. And I loved the feeling that it brought me. I loved how he makes me feel in general.

I'm broken out of my wonderful thoughts by laughter. I stop and look around, I see that I'm in the village and by the watchtower that kids in Dragon Training use. I look and narrow my eyes a bit.

What are they laughing about?

I walk towards the stairs and walk up halfway before crawling, the dark of night making me hard to see. When I near the top, I stopped. I looked and saw the teens and Gobber sitting around a campfire. Gobber was telling the story about how he lost his hand and leg. One that I heard before. One where he fought against Hybrids and lost his hand and arm.

"...And with one twist, he took his sword, and sliced my hand off," Gobber told, twisting his hook hand for extra effect, "And I saw the look on his face: He liked the pain it brought me. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them cut off my leg."

Gobber gestured down to his leg and the teens _'ohhh'_ at the story and at Gobber's leg. I rolled my eyes. I didn't find it such a great story to lose part of your body and show off said missing body part because of the glory it brought you for a simple thing that you hear almost everywhere on every Viking Island. And once you hear it many times, it get's old, quite honestly. To me at least.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was cut off by a Hybrid's weapon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the Hybrid from like... grabbing its throat and choking it, or something," Fishlegs spoke.

Everyone gave him a weird look, including me. Sometimes, Fishlegs say's some weird stuff despite his intelligence. Everyone knows you can't control your body part once it's off your body unless you had powers. Powers that are given to you from a God or Goddess.

Snotlout growled and shook his food. And cue the Viking-Talk-Of-Snotlout. My nickname for the way he speaks.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every Hybrid I fight. With my face," Snotlout said angrily, pointing to his face at the end.

...

...

...

Won't that break your face? Then please do. Your ugly face needs some medical attention and bashing it against the Hybrids feet or hand will help with that process.

The twins looked like they wanted to see that happen, Fishlegs was looking down at his food, and Astrid looked uninterested like always. Gobber shook his head while chewing his chicken. Gobber pulled the wing off the chicken.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ Hybrid is a _dead_ Hybrid."

At those words, it was like the world froze over and I was the only one who knew. It felt like ice took over my blood, replacing it. My eyes widen in horror. I had forgotten that. If a Hybrid can't fly, it's trapped. It's stuck. Can't get away, it can't fight fully, or hunt.

I get brought out of my thoughts when Gobber stood up and stretched.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it," Gobber said, the teens leaning towards him and getting excited

I felt sick. I don't think I can kill a Hybrid if I could. The meeting with Toothless had me question things that I don't think others ever thought of before.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny," Tuffnut said, moving his shirt sleeve up to reveal his left shoulder, which had a Monstrous Nightmare on it, "See?"

Fishlegs gasped, "Your Mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark," Tuff objected.

Yeah, right. Don't you think we would have known about that years ago?

Ruffnut snorted, "Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now," Tuff argued.

I shook my head. Might as well reveal myself just for a couple seconds, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.

I get up and walk until I'm at the top of the stairs.

"Well, seems like you all had a nice conversation," I said, arms crossed.

The reaction was instant. The teens and Gobber tensed before slowly moving their heads to look at me. Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Snotlout shifted uncomfortably in their spot. Astrid paled and looked down. Looks like they couldn't stand looking at me without looking away after this morning. Gobber, however, went from shocked to happy in seconds after seeing me.

"Hiccup, how are you! Haven't seen you since this morning. You alright," Gobber asked.

I stared at Gobber, a smile on my face.

"I'm okay. Took a walk in the forest. It took my mind off things. Just came to say goodnight to you Gobber."

"Night laddie! See you tomorrow, well, if you are gonna be coming that is."

"I will be Gobber, don't worry," I said, waving my hand. I turn and walked down the stairs.

But I didn't head home. No, I had something on my mind that I wanted to do. And to do that, I had to go the Arena. Sneaking through the village, hiding in the dark from the men on patrol. Once I was near the bridge to the Arena, I ran across and to the gate. Cause of my size, I was able to crawl through the square hole and into the Arena.

I look around and breathe deeply. I hope I wasn't gonna regret this. I walked up the Gronkles Cage first. I knock and press my ear against the wooden door.

"Hey, Gronckle, you wake in there," I ask, loud enough for the Gronkle to hear me, but not loud enough for any Viking to hear me should they be near the Arena.

I hear a sound, like a confused growl. I then hear footsteps walking towards the door and stop near it.

"Yes, I am awake," came the answer.

I breathed out in relief. I didn't want to accidentally wake the Gronckle up just to talk to her, and her friends as well. I didn't want to face the wrath of a Hybrid who got woken up by me.

"I'm gonna let you out, okay? I need to talk to you and your friends."

The Gronckle chuckled.

"Okay, child. I understand. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I will protect you."

I smiled and walked over to the lever to open the door. It took a bit of struggling, but I was able to push it down to open the doors. The Gronckle pushed one wooden open, just enough to go in and out without problems, still easy to close.

I stood by the lever, letting the Gronckle look around.

"Never had a chance to look at this place because Viking teens are attacking," her gaze falls on me and she smiles, "But you not like them if you're doing this."

I smile and rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I'm not," I hold my hand out, "My name is Hiccup."

The Gronckle takes my hand and shakes it, "Meatlug is my name. And I know your name, I heard it get called out."

Meatlug sniffs and a strange look comes across her face. She sniffs again, leaning closer to me. I lean back slightly, not knowing why she was sniffing, well, me. Was there something about my scent that was off? The only thing that came to mind was...Toothless.

Of course. Night Furies are known to never be seen by anyone. So to have the scent of one on you must be a shock to Meatlug.

Meatlug leaned away from and letting go of my hand, shock in her eyes. I raise my hand before she could ask questions.

"Before you start asking, help me get the other Hybrids out of their cages. Tell them to stay quiet so they don't attract attention or it could be bad for us all."

Meatlug nods her head in understanding.

"I'll get Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Sharpshot," she said, gesturing to the Nightmare, Zippleback, and Terrible Terror cages.

Meatlug then pointed to the Nadder's cage, "Since she talked about you earlier today, I think you should get Stormfly."

I nodded and walked over to Stormfly's cage. I lift the lever up and pull open the door. I slowly walked into the cage, staying in the light the moon cast. I can feel eyes on me so I know Stormfly is awake.

"Meatlug said your name was Stormfly, right? I want to talk to you and your friends," I said, looking into the darkness.

I hear footsteps and see Stormfly walk into the moonlight. She looks me up and down, a small smile on her face.

"Stormfly is my name and I don't mind talking for a bit," Stormfly stated before rolling her neck, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

I shrugged and led Stormfly out of the cage and to the middle of the Arena, where the other Hybrids were waiting. I looked over at the four other Hybrids who I didn't get a chance to see out of their cage yet.

The Terrible Terror, Sharpshot, was the size of a child, his skin was light green, yellow eyes, and his short straight hair that ended at the lobe of his ear was red. In the middle of his wings was red and well as some red spikes going from the wings to the tail. A red triangular shape was at the tail point. Wings with the top half red and the bottom half yellow.

Daggers were attached to a belt on the waist while he had green scaled shoulder pads and a red scaled chest plate covering his clothes, reddish green pants that weren't armor covered. Sharpshot's armor was built so he could move quickly and fly far.

I looked at the Zippleback twins next.

Zipplebacks Hybrids are twin Hybrids who fight together, one breathing out gas while the other breathes out sparks to lit it, and are rarely seen separated. It is said that if you separate them, they would find each other through their bond since they have half of each other soul. It is also said that if one dies, the other would go after the killer and wouldn't rest until death or until the killer is killed.

Both twins, Barf and Belch, had yellow eyes and red spikes on the back of their heads. Red spikes going from their wings to their tail, which had a green curved pointed. Both had horned nose guards that covered their, well, noses, to protect them from the spark or the gas they could release. Both armor on their shoulder, chest, and legs, but then that was where they differ.

While both had green hair, one had bluer than red mixed in and had mostly blue scaled armor and little red scaled armor and had a spear on his back. The other had redder than blue mixed in with his hair and mostly red scaled armor and little blue scaled armor, and an axe on his waist.

I looked at the last to be looked, the Nightmare.

The Nightmare, Hookfang, had yellow eyes, his skin was red, and on the back of his head. Black spikes were at the end of the wings while brown spikes went from the wings to the tail. His armor covered his body, but like Stormfly's armor it was thin and allowed him to move quickly. The Nightmare also had a helmet with four horns on the back. Besides his claws that were on the back of its fingers, he had a hammer on the left side of his waist.

Looking at Hookfang, I realize that he was the Nightmare from the raid days ago. The one that didn't blast me to ashes when he had the chance. Hookfang seemed to realize this too, as his eyes widen around the time mine did.

"I know you," Hookfang started, "Your that Viking boy that from the raid days ago that I chased."

"And you're the Nightmare that nearly set me on fire. Why did you spare me? You could have killed me," I stated before adding, "How did you get captured anyway?"

"I spared you because you didn't yell out a battle cry or try to fight me. You didn't care about the fact that I was currently holding up a flaming hand. You didn't look afraid. And you didn't have a weapon either," Hookfang explained.

He then shrugged.

"And I got captured when I made a foolish choice and fell asleep on the beach. Woke up and saw that I was tied up and couldn't get away and was brought here."

I hummed, "Well, thank you for not killing me and sorry that the Vikings kidnapped you."

This caused the Hybrids to look confused.

"You don't consider yourself a Viking," Sharpshot asked, bouncing on his feet.

I shook my head.

"Not really. All they ever done was ridicule me and beat me down. None of them ever cared. Well, Gobber and Gothi cared. Fishlegs to, but both of us were forced to end our relationship when he started getting picked on for being my friend."

Meatlug let out a gasp and in seconds I was pulled into a hug. I gasped and flinched, not expecting this at all.

"Oh, you poor child! You shouldn't have to go through that! And they say that we are barbaric," Meatlug cooed like a mother would do a child.

"Ye..yeah, that's what I said," I told her, lifting my hands and tried to pull away from her.

Stormfly noticed my struggling and grabbed my arm, me flinching at the contact. She frowned but put her hand on Meatlug's chest plate and pushed, pulling me out of the Gronckle's grasp.

"I think he would like it very much if you didn't do that Meatlug," Stormfly said, letting go of my arm.

Meatlug flushed, "Sorry, Hiccup."

I just nod, breathing to get my emotions under control of being touched. One of the twins, the one with a spear on his back, snorted.

"What does the name 'Hiccup' mean anyway," he asked.

Meatlug gasped and kicked him hard on the leg.

"Barf! You know better than to ask questions like that," Meatlug screeched loudly.

We all shushed her, looking at the entrance of the Arena to see if anyone was coming. Meatlug flushed after a couple moments and mumbled, "Sorry, motherly instinct."

I give her a smile before looking at the spear holding twin who was Barf, meaning the one with an axe was Belch.

"It's okay. The name Hiccup means runt. I was named that because I was the smallest of the babies that were born since I was born two months early. I was born on a Leap Day that happens once every four years. The next Leap Day is on my sixteenth birthday, which is coming up soon," I explain,

"Cool," Belch said. At the stares he received, he quickly said, "About the Leap Day thing, not the name!"

Stormfly looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"Why did you flinch when I grabbed your arm? It was like you thought I was gonna hurt you."

I stared at Stormfly, not such how to answer her question that has caught the attention of the other Hybrids as well. I look down and sigh.

"Well, because I was beaten up a lot by my cousin Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I developed this thing about getting touched by another people. It makes my body think it is going to be beaten up. My body doesn't know the feeling of gentleness or care."

The Hybrids gasped before they slowly made a circle me but left enough room for me to walk out if I wanted so I didn't panic.

"You poor child! You shouldn't have to go through that," Meatlug said, looking like she was ready to cry.

I shrugged, "I'm okay. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it better, it just makes it worse," Hookfang stated, crossing his arms. He then asked, "The yelling that all of us heard today, was that you?"

I looked behind me to look at him and nodded. "Yes, that was me."

Barf huffed, "Got a good set of lungs on you Hiccup. To us it sounded like our eardrums would burst."

I decked my head a bit and that's when Stromfly spoke.

"When I was fighting against those Viking teens, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having with that man, Gobber, that you were being forced into an arranged marriage and wanted to get off the Island before the girl you have to marry get's here. Am I right?"

I frowned and kicked my foot a bit, looking down.

"Yeah," I mumbled before explaining, "My father is Stoick the Vast, Cheif of Berk. He is the one wearing the fur cape. Yeah, shocking. There's no resemblance between us. I don't call Stoick my father anymore, he lost that right. Anyway, Stoick agreed to it because Chiefness Bertha wanted someone who wasn't needed. Since every other tribe has someone that they need and Berk doesn't need, no, want me Stoick agreed to it. Camicazi is Bertha's daughter, the girl I'm being forced to marry and she has a crush on me but I don't love her. For years me and Gobber tried to find a way to get me off Berk, but something always makes it impossible. Now the both of us have even less time to get me off the Island."

Barf, Belch, Hookfang, Sharpshot, and Meatlug gasped at the end of it. Stormfly only sighed.

"Despite knowing that you are the 'son' of this Island's leader, forcing you to marry someone you don't love is pretty hurtful. I know that especially," Stormfly said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then do explain."

Stormfly shrugged. "Okay, why not? My father died because Vikings killed him when he went out scouting with other for food so it was just me and my mother. My mother said that I was to be mated to the Prince of our pack. But while he loved me, I did not love him. He was too full of himself, believing everyone was below him because he was the Prince and heir to the pack. I got into an argument with my mother, me telling her that I hated her for doing this to me and that she ruined my life before flying away. I was then pulled in by the Queen and brainwashed. Later during the raid a couple days ago, I was caught in a net and brought here."

I whistled at Stormfly's story.

"Wow, look's like you had it hard."

Stormfly smiled and chuckled, "Your right about that."

She then breathed in, and like Meatlug, confusion came across her face.

"What is this scent? It's like us but it is different than any of us."

This caused Barf, Belch, Hookfang, and Sharpshot to sniff as well I smirked and moved to stand by Meatlug, who was quietly laughing, having on known what the scent was before she and I set the others free.

When their gaze came to me, shock on their faces, Meatlug and I started laughing, but not too loud to attract attention. Once we are done, I looked at them, crossing my arms, a smirk still on my face.

"You smell like a Night Fury. That's...shocking," Hookfang said.

I chuckled, "Well, I am a Dragon Soul and have the soul of a Night Fury in me."

"How do you know that," Meatlug asked.

I pointed to the woods.

"The Night Fury in the woods told me."

They all looked into the woods before looking at me. I shrugged and smiled. I then look at the entrance and see a torchlight coming. I gasp, realizing that a guard was making his round.

"A guard is coming! Quick! Back to your cages or all of us are dead," I yelled in a whispered.

Gasping, they started to run back to their cages when Belch stopped and looked at me.

"Hiccup," he said, getting the others Hybrids attention.

"What," I asked, wanting him to get into his cage and out of sight before the guard got too close.

"When you leave, take us all with you," Belch asked.

I smiled. Like I was going to leave them behind to their deaths.

"Like I'm gonna leave you behind to die while I get away to freedom."

Belch smiled at my answer before running to his cage. Meatlug and Stormfly helped me pulled down the levers. Stormfly pulled down the lever to Meatlug's cage once she was inside before running to her own. Stormfly nods at me before closing the door.

I pull down the lever and run to the entrance, but the guard is too close to I hide behind the wall next to the entrance. Once the guard passed, I crawled through the hole before heading to the bridge. I only got a step on the bridge when I was grabbed by the shoulder.

I flinched and gasped, looking back to see the face of Arne the Eagle Eye. He got his name because he could see things at far distances. He's a hunter so he hunts for food in the woods but goes nowhere near Raven Point where Toothless is because few animals go there.

"What are you doing here, Hiccup," Arne ask, releasing me.

I narrowed my eyes and huffed. "Oh, you know, just looking up at the stars because this is the clearest spot and no one really comes here expect to guard. Bye."

Before he could do anything, I turn and run. I hide in the shadows by one of a house once I'm far away. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I would just go home now, but I had something else to do.

I walked to Gothi's house and walked up the steps. I knock on the door and wait. The door opens and Gothi is standing there with an eyebrow raised, probably wondering why I was here.

"Hey, Gothi, I know it is a bit late, but can you give me some medicine for infections, as well as a stitching thread and needle? I kinda need it," I ask, not wanting to tell her that the real reason was that I needed it for Toothless's tail.

At her raised eyebrow, I tell her the little white lie that I knew would work.

"I came across a wounded fox in the woods today and I wanted to help him so please," I beg, hands together in a prayer.

Gothi smiles and nods. I sigh in relief. Once and awhile I would ask for some medical stuff for because I came across some injured animals in the woods. I know exactly what I needed to do.

Gothi hands me the stuff I need in a small pack which I put in my vest. I nod thanks to her before walks down the stairs, Gothi closing her door as I leave. I can't go home yet though. I have one last stop to make.

I walk into the forge, knowing Gobber wasn't here. I grabbed some metal and started melting it down.

 _Thanks to my invention, Toothless is injured and stuck on Berk._

The metal is cooled and is shaped the way I want it, I grab some leather and start making holes in certain places.

 _But that is not going to stay this way._

Once I was done, I start putting the metal and leather together.

 _I'm going to help Toothless._

I'm was done so I lifted up what I made to see it better in the light.

 _One way or another, I'm helping Toothless._

I smile at the cast I made to protect Toothless's tail while it healed. After putting everything away and putting the fire out, I walked back to my house, everything that I needed to do done. I place the cast and the pack on the desk next to my bed. I lay down and pull up the covers. Within a couple minutes, I'm asleep.

I got a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Me: It took awhile but I got it done.**

 **I get the ideas for the chapter, but then I need to put what goes in between everything. It's not as easy as it sounds, for me at least.**

 **Hopefully, I can get the next one up sooner if I don't get writer's block.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guy's like this chapter!**


	9. Am I Falling For Him

**Me: Sorry for taking so long.  
**

 **I had stuff I had to do but I'm back.**

 **I won't update much as I like to, but I will. But if I go the way I want to, I'll manage to update sooner.**

 **Now that that's out there, go ahead and read.**

* * *

 _"Talking"_ \- Lip Reading

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup walked into the cove where Toothless was staying in. He was carrying a basket of fish behind his back and had the small pack medical in his vest, the cast was under his right arm. He looked around and saw Toothless with his back towards him, but from the way Toothless's ears moved he knew Hiccup was here.

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup called out.

Toothless turned and smiled upon seeing Hiccup.

"Hi. Nice to see you this morning," Toothless said.

Toothless then sniffed before sniffing again, his eyes getting bigger with each breath in that he took.

"I smell fish. Is that fish?"

Hiccup laughed and set the basket down. He pushed the basket to the ground and the fish slide out of the basket. Hiccup laughed at Toothless's face, which completely said, _"I'm in Valhalla"_. Hiccup also ate at the Great Hall before coming, just in case Toothless ate all the fish.

"I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry," Hiccup said, stepping away from the basket.

Toothless jumped at the basket, hand grabbing a fish as he ate one that he was already eating. Hiccup made a face at Toothless eating raw fish and shook, turning his head away from the sight.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Hiccup stated.

Toothless made a noise like he was disagreeing and swallowed what was in his mouth so he could speak with Hiccup.

"Hey, you humans eat fish after you cook it. We Hybrids can have it either way, but we like it uncooked better. To us, it has more flavor."

Hiccup huffed, "If we humans eat food that's uncooked we could get sick."

Toothless shook his head back and forth before turning back to the fish, looking through it. Hiccup shook his head turned away, putting the cast down and reaching into his vest to pull out the medical pack.

Toothless started making piles of fish, talking while he did so.

"So, what did you bring me Hiccup," he asked, throwing another fish into a pile, "Salmon. That's so good. Icelandic Cod. My favorite!"

Hiccup chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Toothless before looking back at the medical pack, taking out what he needed to clean Toothless's tail and to sitch it up. It was seconds after that in which Hiccup jumped up and whipped around to stared at Toothless when Toothless cried out in fright-

"Eel!"

Hiccup watched as Toothless back away, flinging the Eel towards Hiccup. Toothless was hunched down and hissing at the Eel, eyes slit. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at Toothless before looking at the Eel.

"If you don't like Eel, then just tell me. Not scare the living daylights out of me by screaming, 'Eel'," Hiccup said, sarcasm in every word.

Toothless growled, "Not funny Hiccup! Eels are very poisonous to us Hybrids! Only one species of Hybrid can eat Eel and that's the Typhoomerang! If I ate it could have made me sick and if not cured I would have died!"

Hiccup, realizing how serious this was, grabbed the eel and threw it over to the entrance of the cove.

"Sorry, didn't know eels were that dangerous to you Dragon Hybrids," Hiccup looks back at Toothless, "If it makes you feel better, I don't like eel either. It gets me sick and the last time I had eel, it ended up being alive and not wanting to be eaten."

Despite what just happened, Toothless chuckled, "Oh? And what, pray tell, did you do to the eel afterward?"

Hiccup looked sheepish.

"I just might have thrown it onto another Vikings table, causing it to hit another Viking in the face, proking him to hit a Viking that he thought had hit him which in turn proked a fight which caused an entire Mead Hall full of Vikings to start fighting each other. Stoick calmed everyone down, but they never managed to find out who caused the fight."

Toothless outright laughed, holding his chest. Hiccup laughed along even though he was quite terrified at that moment in the past, he found it quite funny now. Once Toothless was done, his eyes caught sight of the medical pack and the cast.

"What are those two things?"

Hiccup slowly stopped laughing, hearing Toothless ask something but not hearing the question.

"What?"

Toothless pointed to the cast and medical pack.

"What are those two things?"

Hiccup looked behind him, staring at the items in question.

"Those," he questioned before he realized what Toothless was asking, "Oh! Well, the cast is to protect your injured tail-fin, the thread and needle are to stitch your wing back up, and the gel is to stop infection. And the thread is medical, not what we humans use to making clothes. This is the least I can do to fix what I caused by accident."

Hiccup looked down, upset.

Toothless took one look at Hiccup and decided that an upset was not a good one.

"Hey, it's in the past. Stop feeling so guilty. I'm fine and you're going to make sure I don't lose my tail-fin," Toothless walked over to Hiccup, placing his hands on his shoulders, "I believe that counts better for anything then not having a tail-fin at all."

Hiccup looked up at Toothless and smiled. Toothless smile back. Afterwhile, Hiccup blushed and turned his head away.

"You might want to start eating fish again. I'm going to put gel and stitch up your tail-fin so it would be best if you distract yourself," Hiccup stated.

Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's blushed face, but nodded, walking back over to the fish and sat down, his tail behind him to allow Hiccup excess to his tail-fin. Hiccup shakes his head to clear it and grabs the medical kit and cast, walking over to Toothless's tail-fin.

He sits down, setting the cast next to him. He pulls out the gel as while as the needle and thread. After putting the gel on, Hiccup stitched the holes on Toothless's tail-fin. Toothless eat quietly, wincing every now and then.

"It's okay," Hiccup said after Toothless gave a big wince, "I'm almost done."

Toothless nodded. He had stopped eating a while ago, the fish all put back in the basket for him to eat later.

"How do," Toothless's voice sounded hoarse so he cleared his throat, "How do you know how to do this?"

Hiccup was quiet for a couple seconds, making Toothless believe that he didn't hear him because he was too focused or he didn't want to tell him when Hiccup spoke.

"Some village kids like, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut beat me almost every chance they got. So when Gothi stitched me up I watched how she did it, learning how to do it. There are times where I'm walking in the woods I come across an injured animal and I nurse them back to health. I guess I got some medical skills that way."

Toothless felt angered that Hiccup was beaten up, but he also felt happy to know that Hiccup helped injured animals that he found.

"And I'm done," Hiccup said, putting the touch in place before packing the needle and medical thread back into the medical pack.

Toothless let out a sigh of relief. He looked behind him and looked at his tail-fin. He widens his eyes in amazement.

Through it looked like nothing was there, Toothless could feel the stitching. It looked like there was no tears, holes, or rips. His tail-fin looked like an uninjured tail-fin instead of an injured one. To put it simply, Toothless was amazed by Hiccup's work.

Hiccup then grabbed the cast, easing it on Toothless's tail-fin. Toothless was once again amazed. The cast wasn't too tight to hurt or too loose to fall off. The dark brown leather that covered the cast blended with the black scales on his tail. Hiccup craftsman skills was a sight to see. And since Hiccup didn't know about his injured tail-fin until yesterday, Hiccup was a fast builder.

Once Hiccup was done, he gently pulled it and smiled when the cast barely moved from its place.

"Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works," Hiccup said to himself before he looked at Toothless, "The cast will protect your tail until it's fully healed. After that, you can fly all you want again."

Toothless smiled, clearly very happy.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I will find some way to repay you."

Hiccup shook his head and frowned.

"No, I'm good. You don't need to give or get anything to me. I'm fine the way I am. Really, you don't have to get me something just because I'm making sure you don't lose your tail."

"But I want to," Toothless whined like a five-year-old.

"No. I don't need anything."

Toothless frowned. Hiccup seemed like he didn't want anything because he didn't deserve it. He wanted to repay Hiccup, but it looks like he would have to find out a way to repay him on his own later.

"Fine. Have it your way," Toothless said. He noted Hiccup's frown and decided that he didn't like it. He glanced towards the water as an evil idea came to his head. Toothless smiled wickedly as he glanced back to Hiccup, who saw Toothless's smile and wonder what Toothless was thinking.

Toothless got up and walked towards Hiccup. Hiccup, being smart, got up and backed away from Toothless.

"Toothless, why are you looking at me like that," Hiccup spoke slowly.

Toothless only narrowed his eyes with glee before jumping at Hiccup, making said boy yelp and fall on his rear. Toothless took the opening and grabbed Hiccup around his waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Toothless what are you doing," Hiccup shouted.

Then he noticed Toothless was walking closer to the lake. Hiccup finally understood what Toothless was about to do.

"Toothless! Don't you dare!"

Toothless only chuckled with mirth.

"No! No! No," Hiccup cried as Toothless threw him into the water. Hiccup only had enough time to hold his breath.

Hiccup resurfaced, taking deep breathes of air all the while glaring at Toothless. Toothless was laughing up a storm, hold his back on the ground and holding his chest. Hiccup glared at him for a bit longer before an idea came to him. Smirking, he pulled his arms back before pushing forward-

-sending a wave of water right on Toothless's head.

Toothless jumped up in shock. He shook his head to get rid of the water in his hair and face. Hearing laughter, Toothless twisted the upper half of his body around to stare at Hiccup, who was pointing a finger at him.

"Ah! How do you like it," Hiccup questioned, teasing Toothless.

Toothless growled at the tease Hiccup sent at him, getting off the ground. Toothless took a couple steps back. He ran and jumped into the water. Hiccup gasped and covered his head as a wave of water hit him, barely sending him back under the water.

Hiccup moved his wet bangs from his eyes, looking around. Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup then felt something grab him from under the water and lift him up. Hiccup gasped and looked down. He growled.

"Toothless!"

Toothless had Hiccup on his shoulders while keeping hold of the boy's legs. Toothless grinned cheekily up at Hiccup. Toothless took a deep breath. Hiccup saw this and took the hint and did the same.

Toothless fell back in the water, Hiccup forced to join him.

Once both resurfaced and took a couple breaths of air, they laughed. For Toothless, this was like having a water fight with his siblings. But for Hiccup-

-for Hiccup it was like a feeling he never had before.

And he didn't want to let it go.

* * *

 **Toothless's POV**

Hiccup had to leave because of Dragon Training, something about not wanting to worry Gobber if he didn't show.

I was upset that he had to leave, but I understood that he didn't what a search party sent after him and they ended up discovering the cove, in turn, me.

Hiccup was awesome. He was different than the other Vikings. He was a Dragon Soul for crying out loud! He was also so very cute. I shake my head, in shock that the cute come to my head.

Cute? Where did that exactly come from? Hiccup is cute, admit. I shake my head once again and hit myself on the head too. Stop thinking that! What is wrong with me? Am I falling for him, for Hiccup?

I stop suddenly once I think that thought.

Is that possible? I only knew Hiccup for about a day and I'm falling for him. But it would seem like this emotion I'm feeling to love. Love towards Hiccup. I look in the direction that I know the village is. No, where Hiccup is.

Am I falling in love with Hiccup?

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Despite the fun I was having, I had to leave Toothless because of Dragon Training. I didn't want Gobber to worry about where I was. Dragon Training just started when I got there. Gobber looked relieved.

"Thanks for coming laddie. Thought I had to go looking for you after training," Gobber said.

I smiled, "And let you worry?"

Gobber shook his head at me before walking into the ring. I walked over to the top so I see everything.

I looked down to and saw that Gobber had released Barf and Belch. The Berkian teens were all holding buskets and surrounding the Zippleback twins. It was Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, and then the twins, Ruffnut first and Tuffnut second. Barf and Belch were standing side by side, Barf holding out his spear and Belch holding out his axe.

I smirked. This is going to be fun to watch.

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber called out.

I snort. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut may be a group, but they are not a perfect team.

"Now, a wet Hybrid head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky. One Hybrid _breathes_ gas, the other Hybrid _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which," Gobber explained.

"You know, they're supposed to figure this out on their own? Dragon Hybrid Training is all that, don't you know," I asked Gobber.

"Yeah, well, knowing them, they need to be told in order to do something right," Gobber snarks back at me.

I laugh. I notice Barf and Belch press their lips together and glanced at each other, hidden mirth in turn eyes.

"And you know Dragon Training is a short name for Dragon Hybrid Training. The name would be too long if it was," Gobber told me.

I just tilt my head back and forth nonchalantly. I just want to watch the other teens get their rears handed to them by Barf and Belch. The Zippleback Twins look into my eyes and saw my silent question. They smiled at me with glee. Guess they want to do it too.

I look over the teens and notice that Fishlegs was saying Hybrid stats out loud.

 _"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"_

Astrid looked over from his place on Fishlegs left.

 _"Will you please stop that,"_ Astrid asked and demanded at the same time.

Sometimes, it was fun being able to read lips. You get to read all the fun things that people are saying without listening.

I look over at Snotlout.

 _"If you take just one step towards me, I will make sure the both of you never will fly again,"_ Snotlout said. Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. Like threatening will work.

Barf rising an eyebrow at Snotlout, smiling. Teasingly, he takes a step towards him.

Snotlout lets out a battle cry, Tuffnut joining in. The two boys charged at the Zippleback twins. Barf and Belch yawned and look at each other. When Snotlout and Tuffunt got close, Barf and Belch jumped to the right near Fishlegs.

Since Snotlout and Tuffnut were getting ready to throw their buckets of water onto Barf and Belch, they couldn't stop when the Zippleback jumped out of the way.

So the water from the buckets ended up on Ruffnut and Astrid, who were sneaking behind Barf and Belch, hoping to strike from behind. Instead, they got drenched.

 _"Hey,"_ Ruffnut cried, _"It's us, idiots!"_

 _"Well, sorry! Didn't know you two were sneaking behind the Hybrids,"_ Tuffnut stated, _"And, we couldn't see you. Your body shapes fit completely with the Zippleback Hybrids."_

I raised an eyebrow. Tuffnut, you may not know this, but you just called Astrid's and Ruffnut's bodies Hybrid like bodies. Do you want to die? Snotlout noticed the furious look on Astrid's face and quickly tried to save himself.

 _"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow,"_ Snotlout tried, but ended up getting punched in the face by Astrid.

Ruffnut threw her water bucket at Tuff, making him fall on his backside.

I look back at Barf and Belch. They were watching the entire thing with glee.

Ruff crouches, getting ready to pounce on Tuff. Astrid sees this.

 _"Wait,"_ Astrid tried, holding her hand up to try and stop Ruff.

To late. Ruff jumps on Tuff, provoking a fight behind the two. Tuff grabs Ruff's braids, but Ruff grabs Tuff's nose in retaliation. With a jerk of her hand, Ruff twist Tuff's nose, making him cry out.

"OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

I didn't need to read Tuff's lips to know what he said since he yelled it for me and Gobber to hear. Gobber lifted a hand to his face and shook his head.

Barf and Belch blink at the shout but did nothing else. Astrid tries to get Ruffnut off Tuffnut while Snotlout tries to get Tuffnut away from Ruffnut. Fishlegs only looks at the scene with unbelieving eyes.

 _"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now,"_ Fishlegs whimpers.

Bark and Belch hear Fishlegs and turn their heads towards him. Fishlegs sees this and stepping away from the twins.

Grabbing the metal bar in front of me, I whispered, "Go easy on him. Fishlegs is frightened easily. Just scare him and he'll run off."

From where I am, I see Barf and Belch nod heads, telling me that they understood. Barf takes a step closer to Fishlegs, making Fishlegs throw the water from the bucket and drench Barf's head.

Barf blinked before growling, letting out green gas. Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Wrong head," Fishlegs said to himself.

Barf breathed gas on Fishlegs, not enough to blind him but enough to push him away and knock him into the wall a couple yards away, dazed.

"Fishlegs," I hear Gobber shout.

Barf and Belch turn towards the remaining teens, who stare back at them. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout grip their weapons which they had pulled out when Fishlegs was pushed into the wall.

Barf breathed out a small cloud of green gas. The green cloud of gas got close to the four teens. Belch smirked and let out a couple sparks, igniting the gas cloud. The gas cloud exploded, causing teens to fly a couple yards away and land on their backsides.

"Nice," I said.

Barf and Belch glanced up at me and smile before turning to each other. They fist bump and laugh. Belch then points to Gobber, who was walking right towards them. The Zippleback twins growled and jumped away from Gobber, running back to their cage, hissing.

Gobber closes and locks the door, but not before Barf and Belch toss me a satisfied smile. I shook my head. It looks like they had fun messing with the other teens.

Gobber sighs and shakes his head as he turns to the teens, Fishlegs rejoining them, through walking slowly.

"Okay, you all lack teamwork. Over dinner in the Mead Hall tonight, I want all of you to talk about how you can fix it. Dismissed," Gobber says loudly. Why? To make sure the teens heard him.

As the teens leave, I wave to Gobber. Gobber waves back to me before walking away, most likely heading to work.

I start walking to the Mead Hall, taking a shortcut to get there and show up before the other teens arrive.

An evil thought came to my head as I walk. I wonder how the wonder the other Hybrids would like it if they got to mess with the other kids.

Between helping and spending time with Toothless and watching the other teens train, I was gonna have a great week. I knew I was. Especially with Toothless. He is so fun to hang out with, even if I knew him for only two days. He was so kind and gentle. I love the way his eyes looked as we splashed water on each other. He was also handsome-

I stop suddenly, shaking my head. Handsome? Where did that come from? Well, I won't lie, Toothless is handsome. I shake my head again. What's wrong with me? It's like am falling in love with him.

I thinking once I get that thought.

Is it true? Is this emotion I'm feeling love? Am I falling for Toothless for the short amount of time we known each other? I look in the direction the cove is. No, where Toothless is.

Am I falling in love with Toothless?

* * *

 **Me: I hope you guy's liked this chapter!**

 **That guest who made a comment about me having a life outside of this, your right. But I won't leave this story unfinished.**

 **So just stay with me everyone and I'll get this story done!**


	10. I'll Help You

**Me: Merry Christmas even though it passed.  
**

 **It's almost new years, and I thought that a chapter would be great for you guys.**

 **You guy's will love this chapter.**

 **Guaranteed.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup removed the stitching from Toothless's tail, then clean's it. Toothless watches as Hiccup puts the cast back on him.

Toothless touches Hiccup on his shoulder, the latter flinching at first before leaning into Toothless's hand. Hiccup smiles at him.

Toothless has been helping Hiccup get used to the feeling of touch again. It's a slow process, but Hiccup has been getting used to it. Hiccup was actually all for it, wanting to be touched by someone that wasn't going to hurt him without flinching.

Toothless then narrows his eyes, his hand on Hiccup's shoulder heading to the boy's neck before tickling him.

Hiccup laughs slapping Toothless's hand away, "Hey!"

Toothless smiles playfully, but takes his hand away.

* * *

Next day, Hiccup took Toothless out of the cove.

Hiccup laughed as Toothless chased him. Toothless decided to play tag with Hiccup, who never played it before. Wanting Hiccup to feel the feeling from playing the game, Toothless started playing the game right away.

That was 30 minutes ago.

Now, Toothless was chasing Hiccup through the woods. Toothless leaped on a rock, then jumped on a branch before using his wings to glide himself to land in front of Hiccup. Hiccup slowed to a stop, but Toothless caught him with both arms.

The extra momentum makes Toothless tumble backward down a hill with Hiccup following. Both fall into a field of soft grass.

Hiccup grunts when he hits the ground. Getting up and wiping his clothes clean of the dirt that fell on them. Looking around, Hiccup didn't see Toothless. Hearing noise not too far away, Hiccup run the to where it was coming from.

Pushing some of the tall grass away, what Hiccup saw made him do a double take.

Toothless was rolling in the grass, a big smile on his face.

He caught sight of Hiccup and his smile got bigger. Getting to his knees, Toothless pounced on Hiccup, making the boy shout in surprise.

Toothless then rolled with Hiccup with him, making the boy laugh which in turn made Toothless join in.

The game of tag was forgotten.

And Hiccup decides to name the grass Dragon Nip.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup chuckled has he watched Meatlug sent Snoutlout into the wall, the twins into each other, Fishlegs into one of the wooden doors, and Astrid to the floor.

Meatlug laughed, clearly enjoying herself.

She tosses Hiccup a smile, making him beam.

Astrid caught the look Meatlug sent Hiccup and the smile Hiccup return, making her want to know what's going on.

* * *

Still the same day but in the afternoon, Hiccup was scratching Toothless's back, being mindful of his wings.

Toothless lifted his head up high and Hiccup got an evil idea.

Hiccup moved one of his hands to Toothless's neck, planning on tickling Toothless back, but instead Toothless froze before falling on the spot.

Hiccup stared at Toothless before staring at his hand, slowly smirking.

* * *

Later the night, Hiccup helped Stormfly with an itch on her back.

Wanting to see if the same thing would happen to her like Toothless, Hiccup scratched Stormfly on her neck.

The same thing with Toothless, Stormfly froze before falling to the ground.

Hiccup shook his head in wonder before dragging Stormfly back to her cage so she wouldn't be killed for being out of it when she wasn't supposed to.

* * *

The next day in the morning, Hiccup sneaks into the Mead Hall, grabbing some food for him and Toothless.

He didn't see Astrid or others catching sight of him and the food that they knew he couldn't eat all by himself.

* * *

Later, Hiccup is cleaning his dagger when Toothless runs past him.

Hiccup see's Toothless going after the light that's is reflecting from his dagger. Hiccup moves his dagger a bit more and smiles when Toothless keeps following it.

After a couple minutes, Hiccup can't take it anymore and laughs. Toothless, seeing Hiccup laugh, smiled as his plan to make Hiccup laugh worked.

* * *

Gobber opens the doors to Sharpshots cage, letting him out.

"Meet the Terrible Terror," he said, backing up.

The teens looked at Sharpshot, who stared back up at them. Hiccup watched from where he stood from outside the ring.

Tuffnut laughed, "Ha! How is something your size gonna-"

Sharpshot jumped at Tuffnut, punching him on the nose repeatedly.

"AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT," Tuffnut shouts.

Hiccup laughed quietly to himself. He slowly pulls his dagger out and using the light reflecting off the dagger to tell Sharpshot to stop. Sharpshot, seeing the light, ran back into his cage, laughing.

Hiccup put his dagger away and walked off, not seeing the eyes of Astrid on him.

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the forest when he heard sounds of someone following behind him.

He kept walking until he came to a boulder and hide behind it. He heard the person hit the boulder in frustration before walking away.

Hiccup peaked out and saw that it was Astrid that was following him. Shaking his head, Hiccup continued to the cove.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup peaked out from the side of a building. Shortly, Toothless's head peaked out as well.

Toothless had talked Hiccup into letting him see the Village. Hiccup was hesitant, afraid that if the were caught it would mean Toothless's life. But Toothless said that they would go at night, the darkness providing cover for Toothless to hide in.

Hiccup ran towards the last place in the Village that Toothless hadn't seen yet.

The Blacksmiths.

Seeing that a Viking was coming their way, Hiccup leaned against the side of a house and Toothless hide between him, Hiccup's shadow providing him cover. Hiccup leaned his head down a bit, glaring at the Viking that carried the torch his way.

"Hiccup," the Viking said, a bit nicely.

Hiccup glared at him, being nice after his explosion of anger at Astrid the other day wasn't a good idea.

The Viking hurried on his way. Hiccup watched as the Viking walked around the corner then grabbed Toothless's hand. Thanks to the darkness, Hiccup didn't see Toothless blush.

Hiccup pulled Toothless into the Blacksmiths.

"Sorry, Toothless. I didn't speak to anyone besides Gobber after I exploded at Astrid," Hiccup explained. He pointed around the place.

"This is the Blacksmiths. This is where I made your cast and repaired all weapons on Berk as well as made some. Unfortunately, if people knew that I made them, people wouldn't use them at all," Hiccup explained.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt hands on his back and stiffened. He then felt them rub against his back slowly, easing the tension on his back. Hiccup moaned and would have fallen to the floor when he felt something around his waist. Glancing down, he saw it was Toothless's tail.

"You seem so tense when you talk about Berk or anyone besides Gobber," Toothless mumbled into Hiccup's ear.

Toothless's hands went Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup leaned back into Toothless, laying his head on Toothless's shoulder. Hiccup closed his eyes, breathing slowly as Toothless massaged his shoulders.

A minute went by before Hiccup turned around, looking Toothless in the eyes.

One of Toothless's hands traveled onto Hiccup's middle back while his tail stayed where it was on Hiccup's waist. Toothless's other hand traced the side of Hiccup's face.

Hiccup's hands moved to Toothless's bare chest. Toothless held Hiccup's chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Hiccup," Toothless whispered.

Toothless leaned in, brushing his face against Hiccup's, his lips close to Hiccup's but not kissing him. Hiccup felt Toothless's breath on his mouth and felt him stop. He didn't know why until it drawn to him. He was letting Hiccup make the first move.

Hiccup smiled at the fact that Toothless letting him make the first move. But when he just started to move closer to Toothless, a voice rang out.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

Toothless and Hiccup couched down, looking through the window where the voice came from.

"Astrid," Hiccup growled, mad that she ruined the moment. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to stay down and moved to the window. Hiccup opened one of the windows doors and saw Astrid one the other side one it.

He glared at her, making Astrid flinch back.

"What," Hiccup said hotly.

"I just wanted to ask why you haven't been around the Village lately," Astrid said, adding seconds later, "And why you've been taking food from the Mead Hall then what you've normally eat."

Hiccup snorted.

"You've been watching me? Wow, that's more then what you've ever done _before_ I exploded on you. And what's wrong with taking more food then what I normally take? I don't like eating in the Mead Hall for oblivious reasons," Hiccup explained before narrowing his eyes at Astrid, "And two things you need to know Astrid."

"What," Astrid asked.

"I don't need to tell you a thing and don't follow me again like how you didn't the other day."

Astrid didn't get the chance to talk again because Hiccup slammed the window door closed. Astrid ran forward and opened both doors. As Astrid was looking around inside the shop looking for Hiccup, she didn't see Toothless carry a blushing Hiccup in his arms back to the cove.

* * *

Toothless laughed as he set Hiccup down.

"Did you see her face? Guess she didn't expect you to be gone so quickly," Toothless laughed.

Hiccup smiled despite the blush on his face from being carried in Toothless's arms. Toothless looked back at Hiccup who was slowly walking back to him.

"Stoick is gonna be back soon, Camicazi will be here along with her mother. I'm running out of time to get off Berk," Hiccup said, coming to a stop in front of Toothless, who nodded in understanding.

"I'll help you Hiccup. I'll get you've off Berk," Toothless said.

"Would you," Hiccup asked, stepping closer to Toothless, "Is it just because I saved your tail and your life because a drowned Hybrid is a dead Hybrid."

Toothless stepped closer, their chest touching.

"No. I grew to like you Hiccup, a lot. Even during the short time we've known each other," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled, "Same."

Hiccup tilted his head like he was remembering something.

"You were letting me make the first move. A move that I still have," Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled, looking Hiccup in the eyes, "I promise I won't hurt you Hiccup."

Hiccup smirked, "I know."

Hiccup suddenly closed his eyes and moved forward, and kissed Toothless right on the lips. Toothless responded by kissing back, hugging Hiccup close to him. The moonlight seemed to shine back on them as both shared their first kiss.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you all like your New Year's Eve present!**

 **Figured I would try to finish the chapter so you all can read it.**

 **Hoped you liked it!**


	11. Love Bonded

**Me: I got a lot of reviews about the last chapter. Many of you basically said that "it's about time!"**

 **Now, it's time for the complete change around.**

 **Hope you guy's like this chapter.**

 **I'm making it very interesting.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup sat in the chair on his desk, a smile on his face.

He was thinking about the kiss he and Toothless had back at the cove. Toothless was very gentle with the way he held him like he was a glass figure easy to shatter. After the kiss, both had discussed a plan about getting Hiccup off Berk and agreed to one. Hiccup had to leave after that, but he was beaming happily.

Toothless cared for him enough that he grew feeling strong enough for Toothless to kiss him.

Hiccup never thought that someone would care enough to love him, but Toothless did. Toothless didn't say that he loved him, but he didn't have to say anything because Hiccup didn't have to either. Hiccup thought that the day someone who would love him would never come looks like he was wrong.

Hiccup was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone come up and kneel behind him until there was a hand covering his mouth, muffling his shout of surprise. There was a chuckle in his ear and Hiccup instantly knew who it was.

"You shouldn't think so hard, you'll get a headache," Toothless chuckled into Hiccups ear.

Hiccup rolled his head so his mouth would get free and so he can look at Toothless.

"Toothless, what are you doing here? You'll get killed if anyone sees you," Hiccup said, worry in his voice.

Toothless smiled.

"It's night time, Hiccup. I blend in with the blackness of night. No one saw me."

Hiccup bowed his head down.

"I'm just worried something will happen to you," Hiccup sighed.

Toothless turned Hiccup's chair so he was facing him before taking a hold of Hiccup's chin, lifting Hiccup's head to look at him in the eyes. Toothless removed his hand and smiled, shaking his head.

"You care about me that much?"

Hiccup nodded his head. Toothless smiled.

"You love me that much?"

Hiccup leaned back to where his back hit the chair as Toothless drew closer. Hiccup bit his lip and nodded again.

"Or do you, love me so much you have no words..to..say..it?"

By now, Toothless had his hands on either side of the chair. Toothless had leaned in so much that there was only two inches away from both of them kissing. Hiccup blushed and nodded again.

"Yes," Hiccup said weakly.

"That makes me happier then glad," Toothless said before kissing Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup's blush deepens but he kissed back.

Toothless pulled away and got up, pulling Hiccup up with him. Toothless pushed Hiccup on the bed before getting on the bed with him, laying next to him.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup. It's late. Don't worry about anyone seeing me. I'll jump up onto the rafters when I hear the footsteps on the stairs," Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes, falling to sleep with Toothless's arms around him.

* * *

Hours later, Hiccup woke up when a bang came from downstairs. Toothless woke up too, so now both of them were sitting on the bed.

"Hiccup, laddie! You home? Please tell me you are," came the worried voice of Gobber. Why was he worried?

"Up here Gobber," Hiccup called out.

The sudden footsteps on the stairs made Hiccup realize that Gobber was coming up to his room. Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other as the footsteps came right up to Hiccup's bedroom door. Just as the doorknob turned, Toothless jumped up onto the rafters, hiding him from sight. Gobber walked in, looking relieved to have found Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Thank the Gods your here," Gobber said, holding a hand to his chest. Hiccup got off his bed and walked over to Gobber, worry on his face.

"What's wrong Gobber," Hiccup asked, stopping in front of Gobber.

Said man sighed and wiped his face.

"Stoick is back. He's about to dock," Gobber said.

Hiccup looked alert suddenly.

"Camicazi," Hiccup said, looking like said girl was gonna jump out any moment.

"Her mother and her will be docking within the hour."

Hiccup sighed, turning away from Gobber and ran a hand through his hair. Hiccup glanced up at Toothless, who was listening to the conversation the two were having. With a nod, Toothless singled Hiccup to keep talking. Hiccup gave a little nod and turned back to Gobber, who looked guilty and upset.

"I'm sorry laddie. We ran out of time to get you off Berk. And now I'll be forced to watch you get married to a girl you don't love," Gobber said with sorrow.

Hiccup chuckled.

"Don't worry, Gobber. I got a way off Berk."

Gobber looked instantly happy and delighted.

"You did? Well, tell me. What is it?"

Hiccup shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Gobber. Can't tell you. It will ruin the plan. But you'll find out."

Gobber looked sadden, but he nodded in understanding.

"When's it gonna start? Can you at least tell me that," Gobber asked, hoping to get at least hint about Hiccup's escape plan.

Hiccup smiled. It wouldn't hurt to tell Gobber when the plan's gonna start. It might give him a moment of collecting to ready himself just before Hiccup starts his great Escape-Off-Berk plan. Besides, he couldn't blame Gobber for worrying since the man practically raised him.

"After Dragon Training tomorrow. That's when the plan starts. The plan might be an every big crazy to you, but I know it will work," Hiccup explained.

Gobber looked a little worried but didn't let it bother him as he smiled, sadly this time.

"Well, if you're leaving tomorrow, might as well say our good-bye's now. I'll be busy with the extra guests and everything that we might not get the chance later," Gobber stated.

Hiccup nodded and hugged Gobber.

"Thanks for being there for me Gobber, and for everything," Hiccup said.

Gobber hugged Hiccup back.

"No problem laddie, I loved being around you," Gobber said. Gobber pulled away and smirked, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "By the way, send me the wedding invitation when you two come around to it."

Hiccup gasped and blushed. Toothless tense and knelt down, ready to jump out to protect Hiccup if needed.

"How do you know I'm with someone," Hiccup exclaimed.

Gobber laughed. "Oh, come on, Hiccup. I know the signs of people falling in love and you've been in your own little wonderland and been going into the forest every day. Besides, your bed has the signs of another person sleeping right next to you," Gobber explained gesturing to the bed before he looked around the room, "And I also know that your lover didn't get a chance to leave so where is she?"

Hiccup sighed as he thought. He couldn't tell Gobber about the plan, but maybe Toothless. Gobber was open-minded about things if they involved Hiccup.

"Okay, **he'll** come down, but you need to promise you won't hurt him."

Gobber blinked, "He?"

"Please, Gobber," Hiccup begged, a pleading look in his eyes. Gobber took one look at Hiccup's eyes and smiled.

"Okay laddie, I promise I won't attack your lover," Gobber reassured.

Hiccup nodded and turned around, looking up at Toothless.

"Ok, Toothless, come on down."

Toothless hesitated, but after a couple seconds, he jumped down onto Hiccups bed before jumping to land right next to Hiccup. As Toothless stood up to stand next to Hiccup, Gobber blinked at the sight before him. Obviously seeing the Hybrid was a shock to him and his Viking instincts were telling him to take a swing with his weapon, but he made a promise to Hiccup not to hurt his lover and the boy was like a son to him so he didn't want to hurt him by breaking his promise.

So, Gobber just clutched his right hand into his clothes to prevent him from punching. Both Hiccup and Toothless took notice how Gobber was stopping himself from lashing out and were both relieved that this didn't become a fight.

"Gobber, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Gobber," Hiccup introduced.

Toothless smiled, but it was a nervous one.

"Hello, Gobber, Hiccup told me much about you," Toothless said, holding out his hand in greeting. Gobber looked at the hand offered to him and after a moment's hesitation, shook hands with Toothless.

"Nice to meet you," Gobber said, "I would say that Hiccup told me about you, but I would be lying."

Toothless laughed, now at ease.

"Now I see where Hiccup gets his sarcasm from," Toothless says, nudging Hiccup.

"Well, I learned from the best," Hiccup said, gesturing with his hands at Gobber.

Gobber laughed, his body no longer tense.

"Second best, Hiccup has surpassed me by a landslide," Gobber stated before he stopped in thought and added, "Actually, make that a couple landslides."

The three laughed. Gobber looked at Toothless, "You're Hiccup's way off Berk?"

Toothless nodded, "Hiccup told about his problem and I offered to help him. Besides, I love Hiccup and don't want to see him married off to another who he doesn't love. Hiccup and I already have a plan about how to get him off Berk, as he told you."

Gobber nodded. He then groaned in realization.

"I would love to stay and talk to you more Toothless, but sadly, I need to get going or people will wonder where I am," Gobber sighed.

Toothless nodded in understanding. Hiccup hugged Gobber good-bye and Toothless shook his hand. Gobber placed his hook hand on Toothless's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Take care of him okay?"

Toothless smirked, "You don't need to ask me that cause I will."

Gobber pulled his hands away and walked to the door. Just as Gobber was about to walk out, he turned back to Toothless, a question lingering in his eyes.

"By the way, what Hybrid type are you," Gobber asked.

"Night Fury," Toothless and Hiccup answered together.

Gobber let out a shocked shout that sounded choked. He looked at Toothless in clear shock and surprise. Toothless and Hiccup glanced at each other and couldn't help themselves. They laughed hard.

Gobber smiled and rolled his eyes, but the shock was still there.

"Good luck to both of you," Gobber said, closing the door behind him.

Toothless and Hiccup stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Want to go to the docks and see what happens," Toothless asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said.

* * *

At the docks, Toothless landed behind some crates and Hiccup get's off his back, a bit dizzy. Toothless moved so fast that if anyone saw them, all they would see was a black, brown, and green blur.

Toothless and Hiccup peeked over the side, watching as the boat Stoick was on docked. Two other boats docked as well, but all three were full.

"They lost some boats, but no one is dead," Hiccup said.

"Believe it or not, Hybrids try NOT to kill Vikings," Toothless informed.

"I believe it," Hiccup stated.

They watched as Gobber walked up to Stoick. Stoick looked harden and angered, his face emotionless beside those two emotions. This told the two that something didn't happen like Stoick had hoped.

Gobber takes a look at the destroyed longships from the expedition Stoick took with him and looks back at Stoick, a smile on his face. Gobber took the pack Stoick had, holding it under his paddle hand. When he changed it from a hook to a paddle was lost to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least," Gobber asked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Not even close," Stoick answered, an angry tone in his voice.

"Ah. Excellent," Gobber said, seeing that trying to lighten the mood was out of the question.

Toothless and Hiccup chuckled. They moved along the crates, moving along with Stoick and Gobber who were walking up to the ramp to the village.

"I hope you had a little more success than me," Stoick said, still not looking at Gobber, "Dragon Training and watching Hiccup."

Gobber and the villagers who heard winced, remembering Hiccup's outburst at Astrid that everyone witnessed. Stoick caught the wince and turned to his best friend, looking him in the eye.

"Gobber, what happened while I was gone?"

By now, the entire dock was quiet as everyone stared at Gobber, wondering what he was going to say. Gobber, seeing there was no way out of this, sighed and shook his head. Gobber looked Stoick in the eye.

"Hiccup had an outburst at Astrid which made her speechless for an entire hour," Gobber said simply.

Stoick raised an eyebrow, not seeing the point. The Vikings that went with him on the expedition did the same thing.

"Yeah, so," Stoick said, not concerned.

Gobber groaned in annoyance, seeing how Stoick wasn't seeing that Hiccup having an outburst at the strongest girl on Berk and make her speechless for an entire hour a problem. Hiccup was saddened, seeing his father didn't know him enough to know that having an outburst like the one he did at Astrid wasn't like him.

Seeing that Gobber was having trouble with telling Stoick what happened, a group of Vikings stepped forward to give Gobber a hand.

"Well, Stoick, Astrid yelled at Hiccup for him to get his head out of the clouds and start being one of us," Phlegma started, getting Stoicks attention.

"But Hiccup yelled back at Astrid, telling her that he gave up on being a Viking like us two years ago," Starkard explained.

"He said we've betrayed him when we left him behind because he wasn't like us," Hoark the Haggard said.

"Hiccup said that we are just like the Hybrids since we don't allow ourselves to feel our emotions, that we just shut them out. He said that while Hybrids try and kill us every time they see us, we do the same to the Hybrids," Ark explained.

Stoick was silent as he listened to his people. The Vikings that were left here in the Village all nodded in agreement. Stoick had concern on his face but it quickly went away. Gobber saw it through, being Stoick's friends for years he knew Stoick facial expressions, and made note of it.

"Stoick, that's not like Hiccup and you know it," Gobber said.

Stoick shook his head in denial.

"No, Hiccup is just angry that he had to marry Camicazi, that's all," Stoick said.

Hiccup gave a silent gasp, upset that his so-called father would think that. Toothless pulled Hiccup close to him, seeing that Hiccup needed someone to hold him.

"Stoick, that's not true and you know it isn't. It's written all over your face," Gobber said.

Hiccup looked at Stoick then and if sure enough, if you looked closely, you could see the doubt and concern.

"There's no other explanation," Stoick shot back.

Gobber shook his head.

"The wedding is after Dragon Training tomorrow, right," Gobber asked,

Stoick nodded. Gobber sighed and begun to walk off. However, when he was a couple step away, he turned and looked back at Stoick.

"By the way, there is another way and you just don't see it. I have a feeling that Hiccup isn't going to be on Berk any longer and not because of the weddings with Camicazi," Gobber said.

After that, Gobber left the docks, leaving Stoick to ponder his words. Meanwhile, Hiccup got on Toothless's back and Toothless shot into the sky, no one even noticing because they were all focused on Gobber's retreating form.

* * *

Toothless was soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back. Toothless looked back at Hiccup and saw his deep in thought face. He looked down at his tail. Hiccup took the cast off before he left last night, allowing Toothless to fly again. A thought came to Toothless right there and then.

Hiccup only known the small flights, but he didn't know the ones that were introduced great sights and feelings. With the idea in mind, Toothless smiled. He looked back at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I'm going to give you a real flight and your gonna love it," Toothless stated.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, worry in his eyes.

"Sure you? Won't that be too much for your tail-fin," Hiccup asked.

This was one of the things that Toothless loved about Hiccup. He cared for others and put them first and put himself second. It didn't matter what it was, Hiccup cared more about others than himself.

"I'll be fine. Besides, this will help my tail-fin get used to being used again," Toothless assured.

Hiccup gave it some thought before he nodded, giving Toothless a small smile. Toothless was gonna make sure that smile turned even bigger once Hiccup saw the beauty of being that a Hybrid could see.

Toothless looked ahead and saw the sun be covered by clouds. But by the way it did so, the light of the sun shined through the clouds, making it look heavenly. Toothless gestured with his head to the clouds.

"Look."

Hiccup did look. And his breath was suddenly stopped by the beauty of the sight of it. Hiccup noticed that they were under a cloud and touched it, laughing at the feeling and reaching up with both arms. Toothless chuckled at Hiccup watching as the boy looked around him. Toothless around some clouds, Hiccup staring at everything in awe. Toothless noticed that the moon had yet to set, with through it was almost there, it gave Toothless time.

Because there was something else that Toothless wanted to show Hiccup.

Toothless flew up, past the clouds, allowing another beautiful sight to show. The night was fading as the morning sky its place, but you could still see the Northern Lights and their colors, which was also fading.

As Toothless stopped and hovered in place, Hiccup smiled at the sight. Toothless and Hiccup stared as the Northern Lights faded away, leaving the morning light in its place.

Toothless flew back down below the clouds. He flew away from the Village and landed on a small beach near the cove.

Hiccup got off Toothless's back and walked a little ways away, sitting in the middle of the beach. Toothless's wings folded as he joined Hiccup, sitting next to him. Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder slowly, pulling him closer.

Hiccup smiled. Even though he was mostly used to Toothless's touch now, Toothless was still a bit careful. One of the many things he loved that about Toothless.

Hiccup felt so close to him, being a Night Fury Dragon Soul. Hiccup looked at Toothless, a question coming to his mind.

"Hey, Toothless?"

"Yeah?"

"What can a Dragon Soul do?"

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup. After a couple seconds, a smirk came to Toothless's face. He lifted his head and tapped his chin playfully as if he was trying to remember. Hiccup chuckled but waited patiently. Finally, after hearing Hiccup chuckle a couple times, Toothless answered.

"Well, Dragon Souls can do a number of things. Once they awaken the power within them, they can have the senses of a Hybrid. They can summon claws, wings, tail, teeth, ears, eta. They can blast fire, water, ice, or plasma blast like Hybrids. Oh," Toothless explained before smiling widely, "And one that I find cool. It's like a sixth sense, we could see the soul waves of people, other hybrids, or even our own. It was found that Dragon Souls can see soul waves like we Hybrids can even without awakening the power within themselves."

Hiccup's face lighted up.

"Really?"

Toothless nodded, clearly excited.

"Yep. It's also a good way to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth."

"Toothless, can you teach me how to do it," Hiccup asked, turning his body more to Toothless.

Toothless, if it was possible, looked even more excited.

"Yes! It's actually very easy," Toothless explained. Once Hiccup looked like he was ready, Toothless began.

"Okay, in order to see a soul wave, all you need to do is close your eyes and think about seeing the soul waves of the person or people in front of one," Toothless said, closing his eyes before opening them again, seeing Hiccup's soul wave.

Hiccup followed Toothless's example and did what he said. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped in shock. He could see Toothless soul wave and it was amazing. Toothless's soul wave was uncontrolled and rip tided, yet at the same time, gentle and slow.

Hiccup looked down at his hands and saw his own soul wave. Toothless was right. His soul wave was rip tided and uncontrolled yet it had a gentle wave about them. Hiccup then noticed something.

His soul wave was mixing with Toothless's. It was then Hiccup noticed that their soul waves matched.

"Toothless. Why are our soul waves mixing?"

Toothless looked and gasped.

"Oh, my dragon," Toothless said breathlessly, clear shock in his face.

"What," Hiccup said, wanting to know what made Toothless shock.

"Hiccup, souls mixing like this means only one thing," Toothless said, finally answering. Toothless looked Hiccup in his eyes, clear happiness in his eyes.

"Hiccup," Toothless said, taking his hands and cupping Hiccups cheek.

"I remember now. You're the reason why I left my home. Lady Liva, who is a Dragon Soul, was someone who could help Hybrids find their other halves. When I began acting like something was missing, Lady Liva knew what exactly what was bothering me. She told my family and me that I had to leave my nest to find my other half. She probably knew what would happen because she left out the details, but she also knew that if she told us, my family wouldn't let me leave."

Hiccup nodded, understanding Toothless's story, but not it's meaning.

"So, what does our soul waves mixing mean," Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, soul waves mixing means that the two people are each other's other half," Toothless explained, "Hiccup, you're my other half. You're my soulmate."

Hiccup stopped breathing. Soulmates. Toothless and him were soulmates. He was Toothless's soulmate and Toothless was his soulmate. He couldn't believe it. No wonder why he fell in love with Toothless so fast like Toothless did for him, they were meant to be together.

"Soulmates," Hiccup spoke, breathing in air, "we're soulmates."

Toothless nodded. Hiccup laughed and Toothless joined in. Their laughter was joyful and happy. Hiccup and Toothless closed their eyes to stop seeing with their sixth sense.

"Oh, Hiccup," Toothless said, leaning closer, "I love you."

Hiccup eyes widen in shock for a split second before he smiles widely.

"I love you to Toothless."

Toothless and Hiccup kissed with the new information in their heads. Both were very happy. After all, there were soulmates, meant to be together forever.

* * *

 **Me: I wanted on having this chapter updated yesterday but I got sidetracked.**

 **Anyway, hope you guy's like this chapter.**

 **Oh, who am I kidding, you guy's are going to love this chapter!**

 **Favorite and follow this story if you want to know what's going to happen next!**


	12. The Plan Has Come Into Play

**Me: Let's take a moment for silence for those in the Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida shooting.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok. Now, read the chapter. Maybe it will bring your spirits up.**

* * *

 _"Talking"_ \- Lip Reading

* * *

 **No One's POV**

After finding out that they were soulmates, Toothless and Hiccup talked about their plan and what changes they could make. After seeing that their plan didn't need to be changed, Toothless and Hiccup went out flying for the rest of the day. They made a quick stop to the Arena to tell the other Hybrids the plan and Hiccup got to Soul Wave read them to.

Toothless flew back towards the cove while Hiccup walked into his house. When Hiccup got inside, Stoick immediately asked where he had been.

"I've been walking around. Seeing the sights of Berk one last time before you make me marry Camicazi," Hiccup had said.

Hiccup fell asleep in his bed awhile after that, knowing that he was gonna need it tomorrow. Now, it was morning and Hiccup was sitting in his chair, waiting to hear the footsteps of the girl is was suppose to marry run up the stairs.

And she did not disappoint.

The door downstairs slammed open and then there were the running footsteps of someone coming up the stairs. Hiccup stood up as his door was slammed open by Camicazi, who beamed at Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Nice to see you! I would have greeted you yesterday, but you were seeing your village the one last time. Silly, we could have done it together," Camicazi said.

Camicazi and Astrid faces look smilier, but Camicazi's face was a bit softer while Astrid's face was a bit more ferocious. Camicazi was a head shorter then Hiccup. She wore a red shirt with a dark blue vest and black pants and brown boots. On her person was many daggers around her waist on her left side while the right side had her assorted burglary equipment. She had a sword almost drags the ground. She wore a lot of necklaces, had hooped earrings, and bracelets along her arms. Camicazi was Hiccup's age, fifteen.

Camicazi ran at Hiccup and hugged him, making Hiccup grunt in displeasure. Camicazi moved away and smiled widely.

"Well, come on! Say something! You so shocked I'm here you can't say anything," Camicazi teased.

Hiccup's eyes twitched in displeasure. It wasn't that he was shocked she was here, it was the fact he **didn't** want to say anything at all to Camicazi.

"Nice to see you, Camicazi," Hiccup lied.

Camicazi giggled and went to speak when Stoick and Chieftess Bertha walked into the room.

"I thank you for agreeing to my proposal Stoick," Bertha said.

Stoick nodded.

"Anything to help a friend tribe," Stoick said.

Camicazi turned and went to her mother as Stoick looked at Hiccup since the first time he came back. Hiccup glared at Stoick so quick that Camicazi and Bertha didn't see it, but Stoick sure did. It made Stoick take a step back.

Hiccup smiled in victory, glee in his eyes. The smile vanished from his face and the glee in his eyes vanished as well when Camicazi turned to him.

"Come on Hiccup! Let's go around the village together," Camicazi said.

Hiccup shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Sorry Camicazi, but Dragon Hybrid training starts soon and we'll miss it if we walk together," Hiccup reasoned.

Bertha frowned at Stoick, the glare in her eyes telling him to change his son's mind. Stoick looked at Hiccup and opened his mouth in an attempt, but Hiccup glared at him again, making his words freeze. Right now, he didn't know what was scarier: Bertha's Glare or Hiccup's Glare.

It was Camicazi who spoke.

"Maybe you're right. I'll wait for you there but you can at least walk me out," Camicazi said.

Hiccup nodded, a little angry, but if he didn't do it Camicazi would ask for something else. Hiccup lead Camicazi out of his room and to the front door. Hiccup went to open the door when Camicazi grabbed his wrist, making Hiccup look at her.

Gone was the look of love and happy smile, instead it was a frown and a sad gleam in her eyes.

"By the way, I only see you as a friend. I don't want to marry you; it's my mother who thinks it's a great idea. I know you don't want to marry me either. I just wanted you to know that because I meant not get a chance to tell you later. "

Hiccup was shocked and it showed on his face. Camicazi didn't want to marry him either! She only saw him as a friend! But was she saying true?

Hiccup closed his eyes and opened them, wanting to read Camicazi's Soul Wave.

He gasped, Camicazi was telling the truth! Her Soul Wave was not lying to him! But wasn't all. Camicazi's Soul Wave was wild and spiked like a storm, like Stromfly's but not quite. She was a Dragon Soul. A Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul.

"Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul," Hiccup whispered. Camicazi flinched back, a panicked look in her eyes.

"How do you know what I am," she said, almost yelling.

Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes, disabling his ability to Soul Wave read.

"Because," Hiccup started, looking happy, and pleased, "I'm a Night Fury Dragon Soul."

Camicazi gasped, her eyes widening. She closed her eyes and opened them, Soul Wave reading Hiccup's soul. She gasped again, seeing Hiccup was telling her the truth. Camicazi turned her ability to Soul Wave read off to stare at Hiccup in complete awe.

Hiccup smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks, Camicazi! Maybe I will walk you to the Arena," Hiccup yelled loudly, so Bertha and Stoick could hear.

Camicazi smiled, catching on.

"Well, we still have time, maybe we can walk slowly there or take a long way," Camicazi said just as loudly.

Hiccup and Camicazi walked out the door, Hiccup closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Hiccup gestured to Camicazi to follow him as he ran to the forest outline. Camicazi nodded and followed Hiccup, not knowing where Hiccup was taking her.

But Hiccup knew. And he knew that Toothless would like to know about the new information Camicazi just told him.

* * *

At the cove, Toothless was sitting next to the pond when he heard two sets of running footsteps. He recognized one to be Hiccup's, but not the other. Toothless panicked, was the plan going on already!

He got his answer when Hiccup came running inside to cove, a wild blond haired girl following. Toothless got up just a Hiccup ran to him, stopping in front. The girl stopped a couple feet away, staring at Toothless in shock.

"Toothless, this is Camicazi. Camicazi, this is Toothless, my Soulmate," Hiccup said, gesturing to said girl.

Toothless glared at Camicazi, making her flinch back. Hiccup saw this and decided to stop this from getting out of hand.

"Who doesn't want to marry me and only sees me as a friend and is also a Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul," Hiccup explained.

The glare fades from Toothless's eyes and he stared at Camicazi in a new light.

"Is that so? Well, I guess this changes things," Toothless said, smiling.

Camicazi chuckles nervously, "Really, how so?"

"I planned on pinning you down and roaring right in your face when we ran into each other," Toothless explained.

Camicazi paled. Yeah, she was strong, but she didn't want to have a NIGHT FURY scream in her face. Even if it didn't happen, hearing that it could have happened to her when she ran into Toothless was still scary.

"Camicazi, how did you know you're a Dragon Soul," Hiccup asked. He wanted to know how she knew. From what he knew, Viking knew about Dragon Souls but thought that it was a curse at birth from Loki. When really, it was a blessing itself granted to those who had it. However, seeing that Camicazi knew what she was, he wanted to know how she did.

"Well, after a raid about a two months ago, I went to train in the forest in my usual spot. I heard noise not too far from where I was and I went to see what it was. There, I found Sharp Storm. He was hurt and something in me wanted to help him, so I did. While we talked, Sharp Storm told me that I was a Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul. He taught me how to see other peoples Soul Waves. When my mother told me that I was to marry you, I told Sharp Storm. He offered to take me away, but I told him that we didn't have time to plan. Sharp Storm is back on my Island in my secret place waiting for me to come back. I didn't expect you to be a Dragon Soul, Hiccup, or be the Soulmate of one, but then again, there's a lot I don't know about you because we live on different Islands," Camicazi explained, shifting on her feet on the last part.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other. Camicazi meet a Deadly Nadder two months ago and became friends with him. Cool.

"So, what are we gonna do Hiccup," Camicazi asked, changing the subject, "We don't want to marry each other and both our parents won't give in to what we want."

Hiccup smiles.

"Easy, we have a plan," Hiccup says.

Camicazi's face light up.

"Really! Then do tell, I might make everything a bit more believable," Camicazi offered.

Toothless and Hiccup laughed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone will believe the little 'plan' me and Hiccup have, but okay," Toothless said, a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

"After Dragon Training is over today, the wedding is supposed to happen. The food and everything was made last night so everything was gonna be put together today. However, I'm gonna say that I don't want to marry you and run off into the woods. You follow me along with whoever else decides to a cliff. Toothless will come after freeing the other Hybrids from the cages then, saying that he saw everything. Toothless makes an offer and I take his hand and fly off, and thus, my escape off Berk," Hiccup explained.

Camicazi blinked before smiling.

"Nice plan. Simple, but good," Camicazi said. She then paused, a question coming to her eyes.

"Hey, Hiccup? Toothless?"

"Yes," came the double answer from the two boys.

"Later this month, there will be a Dragon Raid. Can you two kidnap me and Sharp Storm during the raid," Camicazi asked them.

Toothless and Hiccup stared at her in shock.

"Look, the longer I stay there, the more of a chance of Sharp Strom beings discovered and killed. I don't want him to be killed. I want him to live but I can't stay with my tribe if I do. Someone else capable of leading will take my place. But I can't stay there," Camicazi explained.

Toothless and Hiccup glanced at each other and smiled.

"Sure, anything to help a fellow Dragon Soul," Hiccup said, Toothless nodding his agreement.

Camicazi smiled, delighted.

Toothless looked up at the sun, seeing it about to become afternoon. The afternoon is when Dragon Training Final is going to happen. Hiccup and Camicazi had to leave and leave now.

"You two better go now. The Final will begin soon and they won't start without you. Get going before they send out search parties and ruin the entire plan," Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup and Camicazi nodded. Hiccup kissed Toothless and Toothless kissed back. Camicazi turned her head away to give them privacy, a blush on her cheeks. Yeah, Hiccup said that he and Toothless were Soulmates, but seeing them kiss was their business, not hers.

Hiccup pulled away and run to the entrance of the cove, Camicazi following him.

Toothless chuckled. He could have given them a ride back to the village since he had to go there anyway, but he decided not to. Toothless jumped up and flew to the village. He had to free the other Hybrids while the Vikings were busy chasing after Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup and Camicazi ran across the bridge that leads to the Arena. They stopped on the other side, catching their breath. Hiccup looked up and saw in a distance Toothless hiding behind one of the Arnea's totem poles.

"Cheeky little Hybrid," Hiccup said, pointing with his head at Toothless.

Camicazi saw Toothless as well, and let out a groan.

"Come on, let's go," Hiccup said, gesturing to the Arnea.

Camicazi nodded and followed Hiccup to the Arena, where everyone was waiting. Camicazi and Hiccup walked to where their parents were, which was near the Cheif's seat. As they walked to their parents, everyone stepped out of their way.

Camicazi looked confused so Hiccup leaned over to her and whispered, "They don't want me to explode in anger again."

Camicazi nodded, writing a mental note to herself to never tick Hiccup off because if everyone was stepping out of Hiccup way, then he must be pretty scary.

Chieftess Bertha noticed this too and looked at Stoick.

"Why is everyone stepping out of our children's way? Is the sight of Camicazi scaring them," Bertha looked at Stoick, a smile on her face.

Before Stoick could speak, Gobber, who heard while he was walking up to stand beside Stoick, spoke instead.

"Nope. Everyone is just afraid that Hiccup is gonna explode in anger once again and let me tell you. For a small boy and he sure has a good set of lungs. You could be down by the docks and hear him. Not to mention Hiccup looks scary while angry," Gobber told Bertha, a smile on his face.

Bertha looks at Stoick to confirm Gobber's explanation. As Bertha did, Gobber just happened to look up and see Toothless behind the totem pole. Their eyes met and Gobber turned his head away like he saw nothing. But he knew; the plan would begin as soon as the victor of the Final would sound.

Hiccup and Camicazi finally made it to their parents, but they stood next to Gobber, noting wanting to be by their parents at the moment.

"Did it start yet," Camicazi asked.

Gobber shook his head, "Nope. Astrid and Snotlout have yet to arrive. They're still getting ready."

Hiccup and Camicazi were going to continue talking, but something Bertha said got their attention.

"So, Stoick, did you hear? The Berserker Tribe found this group of Dragon Souls camping out in one of their caves," Bertha said to Stoick.

Hiccup and Camicazi went quiet, listening to what the Cheif and Chieftess were saying. Gobber saw this and went on to talk about the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare so the kids wouldn't be questioned if they were caught listening.

"They did," Stoick asked, his attention on Bertha.

Bertha nodded, "Oh yes. The Dragon Souls were given a chance to become one of the tribe, but they refused and were locked up. Not only that but Dagur the Deranged was caught trying to break them out half a month ago. He was locked up as well. Oswald the Agreeable doesn't know what to do. He has been reading the history of Berserker over again to find out what to do. His tribe doesn't blame him. Oswarld is a great fighter, but only when he has to. Violence isn't his thing, but he's tough to bring down. But Dagur is his son and he has to find the right punishment for his actions."

Camicazi leaned towards Hiccup.

"Is it possible that Dagur is a Dragon Soul," Camicazi whispered to the auburn-haired boy.

Hiccup shrugged and whispered back, "Maybe. If that's the case, then I need to get him and the other Dragon Souls to safety after some planning. But if he isn't, I still need to save him."

Spitelout came running up, "My son and Astrid are ready, they're waiting outside the gate."

Stoick nods.

"Open the gate," Stoick ordered.

The gate opened and Snotlout and Astrid walked down to the middle of the Arena. The Vikings cheered with delight. Snotlout beamed cockily, raising his hammer in the air. Astrid, despite not liking Snotlout's boastfulness, couldn't help but smile and raise her ax in the air.

"Release the Gronckle," Stoick yelled as the gate closed.

Meatlug's cage door opened and she ran out, holding her mace in her right hand. Meatlug stopped in the middle, standing across from Astrid and Snotlout. Snotlout attacked first, swinging his hammer at Meatlug.

Meatlug ducked and twirled to the right. Astrid was upon her in seconds, ax high in the air. Meatlug saw this and jumped up, using her wings to glide over Astrid. Snotlout went to attacked but Astrid grabbed his shoulder and hissed something in his ear.

 _"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."_ \- Astrid

I shake my head. Astrid would do anything to be on top and win. But I didn't care who won, but knowing Snotlout, he was going to let Astrid win.

 _"Good. Please, by all means."_ \- Snotlout

Knew it.

Astrid ran at Meatlug. Meatlug smirked, putting her part of the plan into action.

Meatlug blocked Astrid's ax from hitting her, smirking at Astrid. Meatlug pushed Astrid back and twirled her ax teasingly in the air, getting Astrid angry. Astrid kneels down, getting ready to pounce.

A Viking cried out, "You got it, Astrid!"

Astrid smirked and jumped, hitting Meatlug on the head with the blunt end of her ax. Now, Hiccup knew that Meatlug would just shake the feeling off, but it was part of the plan to let one win. Meatlug faked pain across her face, grabbing her head. She shook it and glared at Astrid. With a flap of her wings, she lands behind Astrid and Snotlout and ran to her cage, holding her head.

The Vikings cheered, knowing that Astrid was the winner. Stoick stood and everyone quieted up, wondering what he was gonna say.

"Astrid is the winner! She get's to kill the Monstrous Nightmare," Stoick yelled.

Astrid smiled and waved to the crowd. But no one saw the hesitance in her eyes or face. Many thought that she wouldn't let Hiccup's words get to her, that she'll just brush them off. But Hiccup's words actually were stuck in her head and she dreamt them. Every time she had a moment of peace, they would come and disrupt it. Now she wondered if killing the Monstrous Nightmare was for her. The reason she fought against Meatlug was that she didn't want Snotlout to fight it. But why would she want that? She didn't know yet.

Unknown to Astrid, Camicazi, Hiccup, and Toothless all saw the hesitance on her face. Hiccup wondered if his words really did get to her.

Stoick raised his hand and silence once again came across the crowd.

"As you all know, the wedding between Hiccup and Camicazi begins after the Final. So, everyone to the Great Hall! We have a wedding to do," Stoick called.

Hiccup looked over at Camicazi and nodded, telling her it was time. He then looked up to meet Toothless's eyes, giving him a nod as well. Everyone cheered, most of them happy that Hiccup was marrying Camicazi so they would be free of him.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Camicazi went over to her mother and Stoick took hold of Hiccup's shoulder.

There was no going back now. Time to do this and see it through.

"No."

It was quiet, but it was a Hybrid roar. Everyone quieted up and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup backed out of Stoick's grip on his shoulder. Hiccup looked his father straight in the eyes and glared.

"I'm not living the life you want me to live."

Hiccup then runs. He ignores the yells, Camicazi's fake cries telling him to come back, ducks under people, dodging the hands trying to grab him.

"Wait! Wait," Stoick yells, chasing after Hiccup. Gobber, Camicazi, and Bertha chasing after him.

Astrid and Snotlout are standing in front of the bridge. Hiccup shakes his head and runs past them, kicking Snotlout in the chest when he got to close. As Hiccup ran across the bridge, he glanced behind him to see almost everyone chasing after him. Hiccup looked in front of him and ran to the outline of the forest. He waved at the Vikings before running again, the forest slowing down some Vikings.

Hiccup knew the forest like the back of his hand and ran to the cliffs.

Toothless watched and knew he didn't after a lot of time. He jumped off the totem pole and blasted himself into the Arnea. He landed in the Arnea and looked around, smiling.

"The plan had been put into action," Toothless said.

And soon it would be his part.

* * *

 **Me: Bet some of you didn't expect the Camicazi being a Dragon Soul or that she didn't want to marry Hiccup part.**

 **The snowstorms made writing a bit hard.**

 **I had to wait for power to come back on.**

 **But, you still got to read this chapter.**

 **How did you like it?**


	13. I'm Free

**Me: Hey Peeps! Did I really just say that?  
**

 **Well, next chapter is up.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Toothless ran to Stormfly's cage and grabbed the lever, pulling it down. Without waiting, he did the same to Meatlug's, Barf's and Belch's, Sharpshot's, and Hookfang's cages. Once the Hybrids were out of their cages, gather in the middle.

"Okay, you guy's are free, Part A is done. Now it's time for Part B," Toothless says.

He gestures to the hole he made to break into the Arnea.

"Let's go. I have a to go to the meeting point."

Having nodding to Toothless, the six Hybrids jumped up and flew through the opening to freedom. But they weren't out of the woods yet. One of their own is still not among them, but he soon will be.

* * *

Hiccup ran like he was being chased by a pack of angry wild Hybrids that would rip him to sheds. But instead of wild angry Hybrids, these are Vikings that would drag him back to his prison, locking him in a never-ending agony of pain, never free again.

From a distance, Hiccup spots the cliff and a smile comes to his face. Leaping over a fallen tree, Hiccup broke through the treeline and landed a couple feet away from the cliff edge.

Breathing heavily, Hiccup turned to the treeline to see Stoick, Gobber, Bertha, Camicazi, and the rest of the Vikings break through.

"Hiccup," Stoick growled, angry his son had him chasing him through the woods.

Hiccup watches as Stoick takes a step forward. Hiccup shakes his head and takes two steps back, now four inches away from the cliff. Stoick stops as everyone gasps. Stoick eyes went wide.

"Hiccup, back away from the edge right now."

Hiccup smiled at this, although it was bitter.

"Why? Is it because I'm your son? Or is it that because of you wanting to keep your deal with Chieftess Bertha and marry me off to Camicazi," Hiccup asked bitterly.

Hiccup chuckles, but it's hollow.

"You want Snotlout as Heir? Go head. Watch as he destroys Berk. He's not ready to be Cheif and will never be," Hiccup said.

Camicazi took a step forward.

"Hiccup, please, step away from the edge. We'll all forget about this if you just come and marry me," Camicazi pleaded.

If Hiccup didn't know about Camicazi just seeing him as a friend and not a lover, he wouldn't have known that she was faking it.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Sorry Camicazi, but I'm not marrying you for my so-called father's pleasure or your mothers," Hiccup said.

Bertha stepped forward, clearly angry.

"Enough of this boy! Stop acting like the menace you are and marry my daughter! Be a Viking for once," Bertha all but shouted at Hiccup.

Again, there were gasps, but these came from the Vikings who witnessed Hiccup explode at Astrid in anger. Astrid, who was by Camicazi's side, was probably the loudest. They knew, that this wasn't good.

Hiccup laughed, but it was empty and filled with malice. Bertha took a step back, not expecting that. Hiccup then stopped, but he narrowed his eyes at Bertha, anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"This is rich! All my life, you Vikings told me that I can never be one of you! But when I stop, you all tell me to start acting a Viking! But id you think that you can just order me around to do what you please, I love to you that you can't control me! Because right now, I am the one in control," Hiccup yelled, stopping on his last sentence.

Hiccup took two steps closer to the edge, two steps away from falling off the cliff.

"So don't test me. Don't even tempt me. Because I will jump, and then I'm gone," Hiccup said.

Bertha had her eyes wide, Stoick as well. Hiccups second explode of anger and what they were told was true. Hiccup was scary when he was angry.

There was a flap of wings and there was shadow casting a shadow. The Viking's gasp and took a step back in fear. Hiccup turned around and smiled at the sight of Toothless. Toothless nodded, telling Hiccup he was ready.

"Jump? Why jump? What's the use in that," Toothless asked.

Toothless flew closer to Hiccup and the Vikings grabbed their weapons. Camicazi saw this and panicked.

"No, don't! You'll hit Hiccup," she yelled, holding her had out to them.

Toothless glanced at the Viking's before glancing back at Hiccup.

"All your doing is giving them the satisfaction that they made you jump. You're not proving anything," Toothless flew closer to Hiccup.

"What do you want?"

Hiccup pretended to look confused, "Huh?"

"What do you want? What do you want that these Vikings won't let you have," Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked back the Viking's just for a second before looking down. This wasn't part of the plan. The plan was that Toothless tells Hiccup that he can take him away from Berk as long as Hiccup stays with him, not this. Still, Hiccup played along.

"I want to belong somewhere. I want to feel like I belong. I want to feel loved and cared for. I want to share my ideas without people shooting them down without considering them. I want to live without hiding who I can truly be. I want to be able to make my own choices without anyone making them for me. I want to be able to live my life the way I want it and not the way people want me to live it. I want to be free," Hiccup explained.

The Vikings were silent. Did they really push Hiccup to the point that all he wanted was this? But why was the Hybrid, a Night Fury Hybrid, asking Hiccup this and why was Hiccup telling him.

Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"I want to be around people who wouldn't head to their deaths instead of taking care of me," Hiccup says.

The Viking's gasped at this. Did Hiccup say what they thought he just said?!

"Lad, you overheard the meeting in the Great Hall," Gobber said, but he already knew.

Hiccup merely glanced behind him and nodded.

Toothless smiled.

"I know a place where you will belong and feel like you belong there. I can help you feel loved and cared for. I know people who will love your ideas and consider them. I know a place where you can be who you want to be. I know a place were making your own choices matters. I know a place where you can live your life the way you want to without anyone else pulling the strings like a puppet. I can help you feel free," Toothless answered.

Toothless flew even closer to Hiccup, only an inch away.

"I know people who would love to hang out with you then go to their deaths," Toothless said.

And with that, Toothless held out his hand to Hiccup to take.

Hiccup looked at the hand and without a seconds thought, took it.

The Viking's gasp.

"Hiccup," Stoick shouted.

"No," Gobber and Camicazi shouted.

Toothless pulled Hiccup, grabbing him and pulling him close to his chest. Hiccup gasped at the sudden movement and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck as Toothless held him close, a hand holding his head and the other on the middle of his back.

Toothless gave the Viking's a wicked smile with eyes filled with anger. If Gobber and Camicazi didn't know about Toothless being Hiccup's lover, they would have panicked.

"You lost your chance and it looks like you lost it a long time ago. At least with us, he will matter. He's mine now Viking's," Toothless hissed.

Toothless, with a great flap of his wings, flew away with Hiccup in his arms, leaving the Viking to scream and shout.

Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Sharpshot were standing on a pillar of rock in the ocean. When they saw Toothless, they flew up to meet him. Toothless nodded to them. Toothless had offered them a place to stay once they found his home since Stormfly was not going home and the others did not want to go back to the nest.

"Hey, Hiccup," Toothless said, looking at the boy he was holding.

Hiccup stared at him.

"We're going to my home. I remember where it is," Toothless said, holding Hiccup closer to him. Hiccup nodded at what Toothless was saying.

Toothless smiled, nuzzling Hiccup's forehead.

"You're free."

Hiccup smiled wide.

"Free? Yes, free. I'm happy because I'm with you. I'm happy because I'm finally free. I'm happy because I'm free with you," Hiccup said.

Toothless helped Hiccup move carefully so instead of being held, Hiccup was laying on Toothless's back with his arms still wrapped around Toothless's neck. Hiccup smiled at the feeling of the wind against his face.

"I'm free."

* * *

 **Me: This chapter is short, sorry about that, but I know a lot of you will like it.**

 **This idea had been in my head for awhile now and it worked so well!**

 **If you guy have any ideas, let me know.**

 **Oh, and comment down below about the name you want for Toothless's father, mother, big sister, big brother, and twins little sister and little brother.**


	14. Break Them Out

**Me: So, happy about the last chapter?**

 **Hope you are.**

 **Thank you for trying to find the Skrill's name for me.**

 **You have more time to find out the names of Toothless's family because this is a chapter that I want to come first.**

 **Now, I hope you have a good time reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was night time on the verge of darkness. The Hybrids had a lot of energy because they were locked in the cages and they were using it to fly. They would have to stop and rest soon because Hiccup was getting tired.

Toothless glanced behind to see Hiccup blinking, drowsiness in his eyes. Stormfly, who was flying next to Toothless on the left, looked ahead and saw a small island. She pointed it out.

"Toothless, look. A small island where we can stop for tonight," Stormfly said.

Toothless looked ahead and saw the island. Nodding, he flew down to it, leading the others to a landing.

Toothless hunched over so Hiccup wouldn't fall off as he slowly got down. Hiccup yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands, making him look younger then what he looked like. Toothless nearly swooned at the sight, instead, he just smiled in adoration.

Stormfly and Meatlug couldn't help but nearly go 'aww' at the sight. Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot just smiled.

Toothless gently grabbed Hiccup wrists, pulling them down to stare at the sight of a sleepy Hiccup's face. Toothless smiled. Hiccup did a lot of running and that was starting to show. Hiccup looked at him tiredly.

"Let's get some rest Hiccup."

Hiccup fell against Toothless, weakly wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck and rested his head against Toothless's shoulder. Toothless loved this about Hiccup; when he got tired he acted like a cuddly five-year-old.

This time, Stormfly and Meatlug did go 'aww', even Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot went 'aww'.

Toothless lays down with Hiccup in his arms. The others laid down as well, closing their eyes and falling asleep. Toothless looks down and saw Hiccup had already fallen asleep. Smiling, Toothless closed his eyes and followed.

In the morning, Hiccup wakes up in Toothless's arms. He smiles and slowly moves out of Toothless's hold. Through, that seemed to wake Toothless up as he opened his eyes and blinked at Hiccup, who was now sitting up. Toothless gets up and kissing Hiccup on the cheek, making the boy blush.

Toothless laughs and glances at the other sleeping Hybrids. He snorted and shook his head. Toothless took a deep breath, the only warning Hiccup had to cover his ears before Toothless let out a loud screech.

Stormfly shot up, the spikes on her tail out. Hookfang shot up as well, a little slower then Stormfly. Sharpshot and Meatlug yelped and covered their heads. Barf and Belch ended up knocking each other down to the ground when they both got up at the same time.

Hiccup and Toothless laughed, pointing at the alarmed and now awake Hybrids who were now looking at the two in disbelief.

After their little laughing feast, Toothless and Hiccup caught fish to get the others forgiveness.

While eating, Hiccup looked up at the sun. He saw birds flying across the sky. In the distance, he saw an Island. This Island would be hard to recognize if Hiccup didn't have a good memory, but he did.

Hiccup stood up and walked towards the water, staring at the Island, his fish forgotten as he dropped left it where he was sitting. Toothless saw this and got up, walking over to Hiccup to stare at the Island as well, wondering what it meant to Hiccup.

Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot also got up. They stood behind but still stared.

Toothless glanced at Hiccup. "What's that Island mean to you Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't look at Toothless, but he did answer to show that he was listening.

"That's the Berserker Island, home to the Berserker Tribe," Hiccup stated.

The Hybrids tensed, now knowing what the Island was called and knowing how dangerous it could be. Berk will always be number one, but the Berserker Island has its own ways of installing fear into Hybrids. Not to say they were afraid, but the knew not to attack Berserker Island unless they have to. The Island got its name for a reason.

"We should leave soon," Bark said.

"Before they come get us," Belch added.

"You idiots, they can't see us from all the way over here," Hookfang said.

"But they could have heard Toothless's screech," Sharpshot pointed out.

"Enough you guys. If they're coming then we can get away easily," Meatlug said.

"Should we just leave now so I won't have to hear anyone of you arguing," Stormfly shot out, glaring at her friends.

"We're not leaving," Hiccup said, narrowing his eyes as he finally glanced behind him. The Hybrids looked at him, confusion in his gaze. Toothless looked at Hiccup, then back at Berserker Island, before looking back at Hiccup.

"There's something there," Toothless stated.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and nodded. "Yes but, more like a group of people who will need help escaping."

Hiccup turned back to stare at the Island. "There's a group of Dragon Souls locked up on the Island. We have to break them out."

"How do you know this," Stormfly asked.

"Camicazi and I overheard Stoick and Bertha talk about it. Not only that, but Dagur tried breaking them out, but was caught and locked up as well. I want to break them out before the Dragon Souls are killed. Dagur won't be because he's the only son of Oswald, but he will be punished. I can't let that happen. Dagur may have bullied me when I was younger and used me as a dagger throwing object, but if he is a Dragon Soul or a person trying to do the right thing for whatever reason he has, I want to break them out before it's too late," Hiccup explained.

Although he was angry that Dagur used Hiccup as a target point, Toothless was in awe of the fact that Hiccup was willing to save someone that put him in pain.

"Hiccup," Toothless said, "Why do you want to save someone that put you through pain?"

"Because, I know how it feels, and I don't want anyone to go through that pain," Hiccup answered.

Once again, Toothless was in awe. Hiccup was filled with so many surprises that trying to find them all makes him so mysterious, and hot. Toothless blushed at the thought and thanked the Gods that Hiccup was looking away.

Shaking his head to clear it, Toothless gave a sharp nod.

"Right," Toothless said. He looked at the others. "Come on guys. We can't let Dragon Souls suffer for their choice of being who they are."

The Hybrids let out roars of agreement. Hiccup laughed.

If he could do that once he unlocked his power, roaring like a Night Fury would be the first thing he would do.

* * *

Hiccup peaked out from behind the tree.

It was still morning, meaning that most of the Vikings were sleeping, but this was the Berserker Tribe. Meaning they had to be careful. Hiccup looked behind him and at Toothless. The other Hybrids were behind them.

Hiccup looked away and up at the hilltop. The cells were kept at the top of the hill because any escapees would have to track through the village or through the forest to escape. Hiccup looked up a guard on top of a watchtower. He watched as the guard turned around, his back facing Hiccup and the Hybrids.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup ran to the doors leading to the cells, Toothless right behind him with Sharpshot following.

Stormfly, Hoofang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch would stay at the treeline to be a backup team in case anything went wrong. Hiccup told them to behave themselves and to stay out of sight.

Toothless stood guard as Sharpshot used his pointer claw to unlock the door. Hiccup silently walked in with Toothless and Sharpshot following. Sharpshot closed the door but didn't lock in case they needed to make a quick escape.

Hiccup walked along the empty cells, knowing that only the one with the guard in front of it would be the one the Dragons Souls or Dagur were in unless they shared a cell.

Hiccup turned and gasped, quickly hiding behind the corner he just came around from.

"What," Sharpshot asked.

"Guards," Hiccup said.

Toothless and Sharpshot went quiet as they and Hiccup looked around the corner. There were two guards standing in front of a cell and luckily didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching them.

There was movement in one that cell before a Dragon Soul walked in front of the cell he was in. Outside of his cell, hanging on the wall was two swords that looked like Dual swords and a Boomerang, two things that are barely seen in Viking use so this Dragon Soul must be a foreigner.

He looked about 20, with amber eyes and dark brown hair that looked surprisingly neat with two bangs draped in front of his ears. He was tall, broad-framed with beefy arms that had scars on them, most likely from fighting. He had a light blue tattoo on his chin. He wears a beige-white and white tunic with a metal owl brooch pinned on it. Two sheaths hang from his thick waistband, one behind his waist, and the other at his side. **(He doesn't have a thick, sleeveless fur vest and doesn't wear two grey fur wristbands like his 25-year old self yet)**

What was surprising for Hiccup to see and made it easy to tell the man was a Dragon Soul was that green wings that had faded yellow at the end appearing from behind the man.

"He unlocked his power and is not afraid to hide it," Sharpshot said.

"Rumblehorn, he's a Rumblehorn Dragon Soul. His soul is strong and sturdy, but is also powerful," Toothless stated, having on used his power to see the man's Soul Wave.

"Eret, what is it," a male voice asked, a voice Hiccup recognized. It was Dagur. So, Dagur was close by.

Eret's eyes silt like a Hybrids as he sniffed the air before looking in Hiccup's, Toothless's, and Sharpshot's direction. Eret's eyes widen at the sight of Hiccup and the two Hybrids with him. Hiccup made a shushing motion, telling him to be quiet.

Eret gave a sharp nod with narrowed eyes. He glanced at the two guards guarding the cell. He smirked.

"Hey, you two!"

The guards jumped before turning and glaring at Eret.

"What do you want Cursed One," one guard asked, glaring.

Cursed One, a name for those who are Dragon Souls by Vikings.

"I just want to know when your gonna be releasing us," Eret asked.

"Your not. Cheif Oswald is still searching for the right punishment for his son and he doesn't have time searching for yours," the second guard said.

Seeing that Eret was distracting the guards, Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot came out from around the corner.

"But to do that, your gonna need to let us out," Eret spoke back.

Hiccup pointed at the first guard to Toothless while he gestured to Sharpshot and himself to the other. Sharpshot and Toothless nodded.

"You're not being released," the first guard stated loudly.

Eret smiled.

"I believe you're wrong about that. A whole lot," Eret stated back.

That was all the guards got a warning before Toothless attacked the first guard, bashing his face first into the wall and knocking him out.

The second guard watched in shock and surprise before his helmet was taken off his head when Sharpshot flew over him. Sharpshot blew a raspberry at the man, who could widen his eyes in shock before there was a bang.

The second guard fell to the ground to reveal Hiccup behind him. Hiccup had hit the man on the head with his left fist and looked quite pleased.

Toothless chuckled.

"What a hard left-hook you got there," Toothless teased, making Hiccup blush.

"Hiccup," came Dagurs voice.

Hiccup looked into the cell across from Eret's and saw Dagur. Dagur had stood up and grabbed the bars of his cell with both hands, staring at Hiccup in shock and awe.

"Hey, Dagur," Hiccup said simply.

Dagur was 17. His hair was red and had dark green eyes. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm. Dagur's hair is pulled back in a braid with a black headband around his head, Hiccup took notice that his helmet was missing. He has a brown, short-sleeve shirt and a tan and green tunic with metal studs. His left arm was covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his right arm has only a leather strap. He has metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a Skrill, on it. Dagur wore tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also wore a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to carry his sword.

Hiccup saw that Dagur's helmet, sword, mace, and his daggers were hanging outside his cell.

"You know him, Dagur," Eret asked.

Dagur nodded.

"Son of Stoick the Vast who is Cheif of Berk. Hiccup is the heir of Berk," Dagur explained.

"Not really anymore," Hiccup broke in.

"What," Dagur asked, a confused expression on his face.

"You don't know," Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in a cell, Hiccup. I tried to free Dragon Souls. Do you think anyone would come down here and tell me anything that goes on," Dagur commented, letting go of the bars.

"True. Stoick tried marrying me off to Camicazi, who only saw me as a friend, by accepting Bertha's proposal for finding a man to marry her daughter. I escaped yesterday with the help of my new friends. This is Sharpshot and that is Toothless, my lover," Hiccup explained, gesturing to Sharpshot and Toothless.

"Lover," Dagur asked, looking at Toothless.

"Questions later. Let's get you guy's out of here," Hiccup said, kneeling down in front the lock of Dagurs cell, dagger in the keyhole. Sharpshot went over to Eret's cell, using his claw to pick the lock. Hiccup picked Dagur's cell lock a moment later.

"How many of you are there," Hiccup asked Eret.

"Three," Eret said, grabbing his weapons that wearing hanging on the wall and Dagur grabbed his helmet and weapons, "Guards came and took Thuggory and Katrina awhile ago. We need to find them."

"Alright," Hiccup nodded before he looked at Dagur.

"Question, are you a Dragon Soul," Hiccup asked him.

Dagur froze and nodded slowly. Hiccup shrugged.

"Okay, just letting you know, I am too," Hiccup said.

At Dagur's look, Hiccup sighed.

"I'll explain later when we're off this Island," Hiccup sighed.

Dagur nodded.

Toothless then looked down the hallway, Sharp as well.

"Footsteps, coming this way," Toothless said sharply.

Suddenly, the sound of running feet was heard before three figures turned the corner. Hiccup blinked in at the sight that was before him. He thought he would have seen guards coming around the corner, not three teenagers, two girls and one boy.

This one that was leading them was a girl who looked 15 with black hair and green eyes. In her hands was a Double Axe. She had her hair in a braid with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She wore a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She also wore brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. All of her clothing had patches.

"Heather," Dagur called out, running to the girl and hugged her.

The girl, Heather, looked relieved as she hugged Dagur.

"Dagur, who is she," Hiccup asked.

Dagur let go of Heather and turned to Hiccup.

"This is Heather, my little sister. She was lost during a raid from an unknown tribe. She found her way back when she overheard her so-called parents talking about her. She was only here for about 6 months," Dagur explained.

Hiccup was shocked, Dagur had a sister?! One he seemed to really care for through. And it seemed that Dagur mellowed out some as well. Maybe because of Heather?

Heather nodded to Hiccup.

"Hi, thank you for freeing my brother. I freed Thuggory and Katrina as the guards were taking them to be questioned," Heather said.

Hiccup shook his head and nodded.

"Your welcome. I'm Hiccup. That's my lover Toothless and my friend Sharpshot," Hiccup said, gesturing once again before looking at the two other teens who were by Eret's side, "Who are you two?"

Eret gestured to the two by his side, "This is Thuggory and Katrina."

Thuggory was a boy about 15 with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a Claymore in his hands. He was a well-muscled boy with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face and arms. He wears a helmet with one of the horns crooked, a blue tunic, a light brown sheepskin vest, green pants, and black boots with brown fur tops. He also has studded leather arm bracers, a curly armring, and a claw necklace.

Katrina looked about 16 with bright red hair and amber eyes. She bore no weapon in her hands. She was a slim figure and wore a long white garment. She had metal shoulder pads, tan long sleeved undershirt with wrapping along both her wrist, green pants and brown boots. She had a small pack on her left side while a medium pack on her right. She also wore goggles on her head.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon Soul," Thuggory said, smiling.

"Hello. Katrina the Curious. I am also an Alchemist from my home before I left. In your words, the closest would be Witch. I'm a Razerwhip Dragon Soul," Katrina stated.

Hiccup nodded before looking at Dagur and Heather.

"What Dragon Soul are you,' he asked.

Dagur and Heather glanced at each other and hesitated before speaking.

"Heather's a Razerwhip and I'm a Skirll," Dagur said.

"How about you," Heather asked Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled and each other as Sharpshot giggled.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here," Hiccup told them. The other Dragon Souls groaned but nodded in understanding.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot led the way back to the main door. Stopping in front of it, Hiccup peaked out of the bared hole the door had. Seeing no Viking around, Hiccup opened the door.

He looked towards the forest tree line and saw that Meatlug had stood guard with the others watching her back and sides. Meatlug gave a nod and looked at the guard tower. She watched as the guard looked around before his eyes landed on the door leading to the cells. She gestured with her hand for Hiccup to stay and get back.

Hiccup backed up against the door, hiding himself from the guard's view.

Meatlug looks at the guard before noticing a rock on the ground. Smiling, she picked up the rock and ate, smiling in delight before her eyes light up with an idea. Grabbing another rock, she threw it in the air and spun, hitting the rock with her club tail. The rock flew and hit its mark.

Which was the guard's helmet.

The guard looked around and saw no one. As he bent down to pick up his helmet, Meatlug gestured for Hiccup to run.

Running, Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, and the escapees made it to where the Hybrids were waiting and hide with them.

"You made it," Stormfly said.

"Yes," the Zippleback twins high-waved.

"And you didn't get caught," Hookfang smiled.

"Um, Hookfang," Sharpshot said, looking behind him.

"What?"

"I think you just jinxed us."

Sharpshot pointed behind to what he was looking at. As one, they all turned and looked at the group of Vikings who seemed to have come out of nowhere and were holding their weapons at them. Oswald was in front of them. Archers were behind.

"We left the door opened," Eret spoke low.

"Don't. They'll attack us," Katrina said, grabbing Thuggery's arm which was reaching for his Claymore.

"Why? It's probably our fault. We left those guards taking us to be questioned in the hallway," Thuggery growled.

Hiccup looked at Dagur and Heather. The two were staring at their father with emotionless faces, but you can see the clear hope in their eyes. Hope that their father would not attack.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless and Toothless stared right back. A silent convention before they before nodded.

Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them, an expression that looked like panic on his face that looked very real. Hiccup tried to run to Oswald but Toothless ran at Hiccup, grabbing him and pulling him to his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist and an unsheathed claw on Hiccup's neck.

The others gasp at this. What was Toothless doing to his lover!?

"If you attack or try to follow us, I'll hurt him," Toothless threaten, tightening his hold on Hiccup as he walked them back to the others.

But Hiccup knew that this was an empty threat because Toothless would never hurt him. That and Toothless was gently rubbing Hiccup's side where his hand was.

Oswald glanced at the panicked looking Hiccup and his eyes widen in recognition. Oswald nodded and backed up, motioning to his men to hold their weapons down.

"Don't hurt Stoick's son. Or my children," Oswald said.

"I think the question is supposed to be: Who's hurting who? Who are you and Stoick hurting," Toothless asked.

Oswald as silent as he glanced at his son and daughter, who both looked away.

"Run," Toothless shouted, grabbing Hiccup's hand and leading the others away from the group of Vikings.

Toothless let out a laugh. "Nice job Hiccup!"

Hiccup blushed but he smiled. "I did good?"

"Yep. They thought that it was real," Toothless praised.

"Wait, that thing you two did back there-," Barf started.

"Was fake," Belch finished.

"Yep," the two lovers said.

Heather decided to speak up.

"We have two Hybrids not too far up ahead. Their friends of mine Dagur and me. Their the ones who told us who we are," Heather explained.

And what she said was true cause moments later, they came to a clearing where two Hybrids were waiting. The two Hybrids looked at them as that stopped running in front of them. Dagur and Heather walked up to them.

Hiccup could tell that one was a Skrill and that the other was a Razerwhip.

The Skrill was male and had a medium sized body with blackish-purple skin. His tail was black with purple here and there. His wings were large black and purple wings. He had yellow eyes. His hair was black with the tips purple. Spikes were going from his head, down his back, and to his tail in a single row. His armor was black and looked thin, only covering his chest and legs, showing that he relied on stealth. His boots were like that too. His clothes were blackish-purple shirt and pants. His weapon was a spear that rested on the middle of his back.

The Razerwhip was female and had s small, but a slim body. Her skin was silver and looked metallic and her tail was spiked. Her wings were silver and half as long as Toothless's, but they were sharp. Her eyes were green. Her hair was silver but in a single braid. Around her waist was a belt that was filled with daggers and a double bladed axe rested on her right hip. Her armor was plated metal and silver, covering her arms, legs, chest, and back. The armor was thin, showing that she relied on stealth.

Razerwhip's annoyed Vikings to no end because of the metal like skin which made it harder for them to hurt them.

"This is Titan Spark," Dagur introduced, gesturing to the Skrill.

"Hi," was all Titan Spark said as he gave a sharp nod.

"This is Windshear," Heather said, pointing to the Razerwhip.

"Hello. Nice to see you," Windshear smiled at them.

"Okay, know that we're here, where do we go," Katrina asked.

"We can't stay here and we don't know where to go," Thuggery stated.

"We know where to go," Stormfly said.

"Where," Eret asked.

Toothless stepped forward.

"My home. I haven't been there in about two years since the Queen took control of my unexpecting mind," Toothless explained.

Windshear winced and Titan Spark's eye twitched at the mention of the Queen. There was barely a place around that didn't know about the Queen, well, to the Hybrids of course while the Viking's didn't know.

"Better place then nothing," Eret shrugged.

Katrina and Thuggery looked at each other smiled, nodding.

Dagur and Heather nodded as well along with Windshear. Titan Spark just shrugged his shoulders.

"Then let's go," Hiccup said.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless neck when Toothless kneeled down a bit so Hiccup could get on. Dagur did the same with Titan Spark and Heather did the same with Wingshear.

Eret kneeled down Katrina wrapped her arms around Eret's neck first before Thuggery did the same. Hiccup saw that they've been together for awhile with how they did this.

"Ready," Toothless asked.

At their nods, Toothless flew up, leading their group and their new found friends to his next, his home. And soon, it will be home for others.

Including for Hiccup.

* * *

 **Me: Hoped you guy's liked the chapter!**

 **You guys are wondering who Katrina is?**

 **She was in the Game "** _ **School of Dragons**_ **", but has been replaced with Heather. I decided to use her for this and give her a chance since she replaced. Just look up Katrina the Curious and you'll find her.**

 **See you guy's in the next chapter!**


	15. Home

**Me: Here's the next chapter.  
**

 **A chapter some of you have been waiting for!**

 **As for the names, I went with tefe203. The other names were good so I might use them in my other stories.**

 **Now, let's get on with it!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was evening, the sun fully in the sky.

Despite this, there was a black mist in front of the group as they hovered before it. Toothless smiled as he stared at the black mist. It surrounded his island in a protective cocoon. It was always here with the exception of eclipses and full moons, the only time the black mist disappear was on those days.

"Toothless?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup, who was looking at the black mist with curiosity and excitement rather than fear. Toothless looked at the others. Their faces showed great awe and little fear, but enough to show. Toothless smirked.

 _My Hiccup is braver than any of you!_ Toothless cried in his head.

"It's okay. The black mist acts like a protective cocoon around my island. It's safe," Toothless told them.

"We know that Toothless, but how are we gonna see. Night Furies are the only ones who know their way through, but we don't," Stormfly said.

Toothless paused and thought. He didn't think of that.

"Hold hands," Hiccup suggested, "If we hold hands then we can all get through without getting lost."

"It's okay with me as long as we won't get attacked once we're through. Night Furies are known to be territorial and will attack if their territory is threatened," Eret stated.

Toothless laughed.

"Your forgetting that I'm a Night Fury and I remembered a while ago that my father was Alpha of the Night Furies and that I'm a prince. Not the heir, but I'm still the son of the Alpha of the nest," Toothless explained.

Hiccup giggled.

They told their five new members of the group that Toothless was a Night Fury, Eret nearly fell and dropped Katrina and Thuggery in his shock. Upon finding out that Hiccup was a Night Fury Dragon Soul and Toothless's Lover and Soulmate, Windshear and Titan Spark nearly dropped Heather and Dagur.

But when Toothless remembered that he was the son of the Aphla and technically a prince, all of them either screech or yelled in shock.

Hiccup was the only one who didn't screech or yell when he heard. He only gasped and blushed, now knowing that he was the lover and soulmate to Toothless who was the son of the Aphla. He was quite shocked and still is, but all he wanted was his Toothless.

Hiccup had blushed deeper when he had thought that.

Even now, their friends were still trying to get over the shock that they were in the presence of one of the Alpha's sons. But Toothless was their only source of protection from the territorial Night Furies who would attack them, although Toothless insists that not all of them are that territorial and would tell them to leave their territory instead of just attacking them.

"Hiccup's right; if we hold hands then we can get through without anyone getting lost," Meatlug said.

They formed a line with Toothless leading them. The line went like this.

Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Sharpshot, Eret, Windshear, and finally Titan Spark. Toothless carried Hiccup, Eret carried Katrina and Thuggery, Windshear carried Heather, and Titan Spark carried Dagur.

The group of fifteen gave each other a look before Toothless led them into the black mist.

Hiccup hugged himself close to Toothless, burying the lower half of his face into Toothless's shoulder while keeping his eyes uncovered. For a while, all the group saw was black, they could feel the coldness of the mist on their skin. Toothless was the only one who knew where he was going.

Suddenly, they broke through and they gasped at the sight, including Toothless, letting go of each other's hands.

They were right in the middle of the black mist, right in the eye. There was an Island looked like it was black. But that isn't what just shocked them.

There were Night Fury Hybrids flying everywhere.

Hiccup's mouth was opened wide and looking at everywhere in awe. He suddenly smirked as an idea came to him. Hiccup leaned up to Toothless's ear.

"Let them know that you're back. Let them know that your here," Hiccup suggested.

Toothless glanced back at Hiccup and smirked. Toothless looked back at the others in the group and gave a nod before looking at his home.

Taking a deep breath, Toothless let out a loud banshee screech that only he could make.

The reaction was instant.

Every Night Fury halted in their flight and turned to the group before letting out a loud roar of their own in their answering roar.

Toothless laughed and upon hearing laughter, turned to see Hiccup was also laughing. The others were covering their ears if they could, but they were smiling.

"Toothless," Windshear said, pointing in front of said Night Fury.

Turning to see in front of them, Toothless saw a Night Fury fly in front of them before stopping a little ways away from him. It was a female wearing a long skirt with a black mini shirt that covered her front but left the back wide open. She had her hair in a ponytail and had green eyes that were lighter then Toothless's.

"Toothless, it that really you," the female asked, hope in her eyes.

Toothless recognized her instantly when he heard her voice, his memories of her coming back. Hiccup motioned with his head for Stormfly to pick him up and she did, for they both knew what was going to happen next.

"Lux," Toothless cried out, happiness in his eyes.

Lux surged forward, hugging Toothless to them. Toothless hugged her back.

"It's been two years! Where have you've been," Lux cried, hugging Toothless close to her.

"Big Sister, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. You were 18 when I left, that must mean your 20 now," Toothless said, pulling away from Lux.

Lux smiled but there were tears falling from her face. She glances behind Toothless and sees the others. Lux wipes her eyes clean of the stares and gives a pointed stare at the group behind Toothless.

"Who are they," Lux asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toothless smiled and gestures to the group.

"Everyone, this is Lux, her name means Light. Lux, these are my friends and other Dragon Souls who are looking for a place to belong," Toothless explained.

Stormfly whistled, drawing Toothless's attention. Upon seeing Hiccup, Toothless smiled and held his arms out for Hiccup. Once Hiccup was in his arms, bridal style mind you, Toothless looked back at Lux.

"And this is Hiccup; my lover and Soulmate, also a Night Fury Dragon Soul," Toothless stated.

Hiccup blushed and waved at Lux. Lux gasped, staring at Hiccup with a slowly growing smile.

"Well then, welcome friends of Toothless and fellow Dragon Souls," Lux said. She then looked at Hiccup, "Especially welcome the future mate of my little brother."

Toothless and Hiccup blushed as everyone laughed at them.

"Hello, Lux. You must be the big sister of Toothless," Hiccup said.

Lux laughed.

"Well, not really his big sister. I was born in a different family. My father and mother died of a disease when I was 10 and because my father was a great friend to Mortem, Toothless's father and Aphla, he took me in. I became the sister and daughter in all but blood in the family. Through, my love has grown deeper for one individual and we are soon to be mated now," Lux explained, blushing at the last part.

Toothless smiled.

"Let me guess, it's Umbra," Toothless said, through the way he said it, it wasn't really a guess.

Lux gasped and Toothless laughed.

"I knew that it would happen, you two getting together. Besides being close to me, you were closer to Umbra then anything. You falling for my older brother was expected. Everyone in the family and Lady Liva besides Umbra and you knew that it would. Guess you'll be the future mate of the future Aphla and sister-in-law soon," Toothless teased.

Lux blushed, making the group laugh at her.

Shaking her head, Lux waved her hand in a 'follow-me' gesture.

"Come on! The rest of the family would love to see you again! Let's get going," Lux said.

Lux flew away, making Toothless fly after her, Hiccup held onto Toothless as he followed Lux. The others, not wanting to be left behind, followed after them. Hiccup gasped as he looked around.

The Island was indeed black, but it had grass and plants and trees. Hiccup looked up as they enter a building with Night Furies all around, stared at the visitors. A group of Night Furies was standing talking to a woman who had black wings, tail, and ears. She also wore a purple silk dress with the back opened and had blonde hair and green eyes.

The group stared at them as Lux landed with Toothless behind her.

Toothless set Hiccup down and stepped forward.

"I'm back," Toothless said, staring at the group.

"Toothless," a female Night fury said. She wore a black dress with her back open for her tail and wings. Her black hair was in numerous braids and she had light green eyes.

Toothless smiled.

"Toothless," the female cried, launching herself forward to clutch Toothless close to her.

"Mom," Toothless shouted, pressing himself close to his mother.

Lux stepped back to the group and turned to them, though she was mostly looking at Hiccup.

"That's Vitae, Toothless mother; her name means Life. That's Mortem, Toothless's father and Aphla; his name means Death. That's Umbra, Toothless's older brother and heir to the throne; his name means Shadow. And those two are Solia and Lunae, Toothless's little brother and sister. Their twins; Solis name means Sun and Lunae's name means Moon. That woman over there in purple is Lady Liva," Lux said, pointing out the members of Toothless's family who were now hugging him close as Lady Liva walked up to them.

Mortem was wearing a shirt that was tied on by the neck and waist, leaving his back opened and black pants and had black hair with blue eyes.

Umbra wasn't wearing a shirt and wore black pants and had blue eyes and straight hair that went to his neck.

Solis was the boy twin in black shorts and wore a deep blue shirt like Mortem with green eyes and short black hair and Lunae was the girl twin wearing a sleeveless green shirt with the back opened and a black skirt with blue eyes and hair that was in a short ponytail.

"When Toothless left, Mortem was 35, Vitae was 31, Umbra was 19, and Solia and Lunae were ten. Now, Mortem is 37, Vitae is 33, Umbra is 21, and the twins are 12. It's so nice to see the family together again," Lady Liva said.

Lady Liva glanced up and down Hiccup's body, making Hiccup blush. Lady Liva smirked.

"You are just how the images showed you to be. Small and weak in body, feminine almost, but a strong spirit that is impossible to outmatch," Lady Liva said, taking pride in her words.

Hiccup stuttered, blushing a dark red at the words Lady Liva said.

It seemed that was the reaction she was hoping for as Lady Liva burst out laughing.

"Nonetheless, it is great to meet another Night Fury Dragon Soul. There are only a few here, about three, and you would be the forth," Lady Liva explained.

"Nice to meet you too, Lady Liva. Through, next time, please refrain from speaking like that about me," Hiccup said, his blush dying down.

"Why? It is true," Lady Liva pushed, smirking again.

"Like I really want to be embarrassed because you don't have no shame of mentioning it," Hiccup said, sarcastically.

"But it's true," Toothless said, having on hearing everything. Free from the hands of his family, Toothless walked over to Hiccup and pulled him close.

"But I don't really care," Toothless said. Toothless then kissed Hiccup, making the boy blush. Their group 'oooo's behind them, making Hiccup blush harder, but that didn't stop him from kissing back.

Toothless pulls away from a dazed Hiccup to stare at his family.

"This is Hiccup. My lover and soulmate. He's also a Night Fury Dragon Soul," Toothless explained to his family.

Toothless's family gasped.

"It is an honor to meet the lover and future mate of my son. Welcome to the Night Furies Nest," Mortem said.

Hiccup blushed again, making Toothless chuckled into his ear.

"Toothless, dear, who are your other friends," Vitae asked, looking at the others.

"Their my friends and other Dragon Souls," Toothless said before he pointed to each one, saying their names, "These are the Hybrids from Berk, the Island I met Hiccup on. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Sharpshot," the Hybrids in question bowed their head in respect.

"These two we've met on Berserker Island today, Windshear and Titan Spark," Windshear waved as Titan Spark bowed his head.

"And these are the Dragon Souls we've rescued on Berserker Island today, Eret, Thuggory, Katrina, Dagur and his little sister Heather," Eret, Thuggory, and Dagur bowed their heads while Katrina and Heather waved.

"There are two others who are gonna join us soon," Hiccup said, "Camicazi, a Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul and a Deadly Nadder named Sharp Storm. Toothless and I are supposed to 'kidnap' Camicazi and Sharp Storm during a raid later in the month."

"But for now, we're gonna get some rest. Flying after rescuing these guys took a lot out of us and I really want to see my room," Toothless said, excitement in his eyes.

"Go ahead-" Umbra started before Toothless wheezed right past him, pulling Hiccup along with him.

"See ya later! Can you show the others their rooms please," Toothless called over his shoulder.

Hiccup laughed, Toothless joining in. Toothless was beyond happy.

Because he was home with the one he loves.

* * *

 **Me: Hoped you guy's like it.**

 **I was gonna have Lux just a Big Sister to Toothless, but when I reached the point where she is introduced, this idea came in my head and I liked it.**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters in the future!**


	16. How Did Dragon Souls Come To Be

**Me: Next chapter!  
**

 **Hope you guy's like this like you did with the last one.**

 **This story is getting good.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It's been two weeks since they arrived and they were enjoying it.

Stormfly, Hookfang, Windshear, and Titan Spark have taken to be guards, watching the black mist to see if anything came through and guarding the Island, which was called Night Fury Isle.

Meatlug and Heather became teachers apprentices to the little Night Furies, watching how they learned so they could do the same. They both had a soft spot for the younger ones, Meatlug with her stories and Heathers singing the children grew to love them on the first day.

Thuggory, Eret, and Dagur became fighting teachers, teaching the older Night Furies how to fight hand-to-hand and with a sword. Eret and Thuggory had picked up on some fighting skills while they were on the run and Dagur showed them how Berberskers fought and how to take them down.

Barf and Belch and Katrina were given their own little spot on a hilltop that different have any grass or trees near on Katrina request. Because she was an Alchemist, things tended to go boom. Barf and Belch wanted to be there so they became her apprentices. They were still on the basics because Katrina wanted to make sure that they didn't go around blowing stuff up.

Sharpshot became a messenger. One the first week he had most of the Island memorized. So, his job was to carry messages around the Island and deliver them. Sharpshot loved it and even counted how long it took and if he could break his records. So far, he broke 6 and his time that he wants to beat now is 2:26 minutes.

Toothless and Hiccup, well, they were the talk of the Island, much to their embarrassment and their friend's amusement. Hiccup's story was known throughout the Island and he became an Inventor and one of the Blacksmiths. Hiccup taught his skills to the other Blacksmiths, helping them improve their skills. Hiccup put his creative mind to use and was creating new things, loving the fact that people were interested. Toothless was always with Hiccup so the two are rarely seen without each other.

Not only that, Hiccup's 16th birthday was coming up in about two weeks so it gave people tons of time to think about the party and what their gonna do for the soon-to-be mate of Toothless.

Right now, Toothless and Hiccup were in their room on the couch, cuddling with Hiccup laying his head on Toothless's chest with Toothless's arms wrapped around him.

Toothless had insisted that Hiccup shared his room. Hiccup didn't feel like working on his invention today and he didn't have to go to the Blacksmiths as it was his day off. So, he was able to ask Toothless a couple questions.

"Toothless, what's the story behind the Dragon Soul," Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, a small smile on his face.

"Well, at first, there were Dragons. Not Dragon Hybrids, just Dragons. They fought against their enemies, Vikings, with their claws and teeth and fire and whatever else. Then one day, a human boy befriended a Night Fury. They worked together as one, knew what each other was thinking. The boy had a life much like yours and the Night Fury had a life much like mine. The boy was the son of a Viking Cheif and the Night Fury was a son of an Aphla. The boy was in Dragon Training, as you know, that's how they teach Viking teens to kill Hybrid. Back then, it was to kill Dragons."

Hiccup listen with a rapid attention, listening to every word being said.

"Anyway, the boy believed that if he could change his villages mind about Dragons, he could bring peace. However, despite seeing the boy being saved by a Night Fury, the closed-minded Vikings believed that the boy was a traitor. The boy left on the back of the Night Fury. Five years later, the boy became back as a man, the Dragon Conqueror, a feared man who could ride Dragons and control them. Again, the Vikings did not listen to his words. But one did, a Viking woman. She had discovered the two when she followed them five years ago. She was the only one who listened, so she went with them."

Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's expression, it looked the same as the Night Fury kids when they listened to one of Meatlug's stories.

"The man and woman fell in love and married, but when their child was born, he was not fully human. Their child had a Night Furies wings and a tail and claws as well. The child was a Hybrid. Vikings would see it as a curse, but those two along with the Dragons saw this as a blessing. They raised their child with all the love they had, the Night Fury helped teach the child how to fly and hunt like a Dragon. Then, one night, the man and woman woke up to discover that they were like their child, a Hybrid. They learned the ways there was taught. Soon, they meet others, outcasts like them and Hybrids too. More and more Vikings saw what they saw and more and more Hybrids were born. Soon, there were Hybrids of every species of Dragon. They created a peaceful place where humans, Dragons, and Hybrids could live in peace."

Toothless sighed, a sad look coming to his eyes.

"But it was not meant to last. Five years later, Vikings heard of the place and soon learned where it was at. A deadly battle came and lives were lost on both sides. the man fought against his father. But then great tragedy struck. While regrouping to fight the next day, the man learned that his wife fell in battle protecting their child and others. That was when the man knew that they would not win. So, he had everyone leave, human, Dragon, Hybrid, everyone including his child. He was going to stay behind and fight to give them time to escape."

Toothless chuckled and shook his head.

"The man told them all to never forget, to teach the young ones what he taught them all and what they taught him. He told them that Dragon Souls would appear over time, humans born with the souls of Dragons of those who fall that day. That one day, someone who wanted to bring peace would come to them, someone who was a Night Fury Dragon Soul, with auburn hair and forest green eyes who would be the Soulmate of a Night Fury. While his people fled to a place we do not know, he stood and fought. The man told the Vikings the same thing, that their descendants would one day see the truth that they could not. That day, the man won, forcing the Vikings to retract. That day, the man buried all those who followed him who fell in battle. That day, the man buried himself in the ground next to his wife and died from the wounds he received soon after."

Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"About a hundred years passed and the Island was barren, no life. But a pack of Night Fury Hybrids found this place and named it their new home. But when they realized what Island they were on, they built a fence around the graveyard and rebuilt the broken villages. This Island was the same Island that the man lived on with his tribe."

Hiccup gasped. "So this Island your people live on is the same Island that was the peaceful paradise?"

Toothless nodded.

"Yep! After my people did that, trees, plants, grass started growing on the Island. Fish started swimming around the Island as well. And to protect it, the black mist surrounded the Island, leaving only that center open so the sunlight could appear."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

Toothless chuckled. "Glad you think that way Hiccup."

"What about the Dragons," Hiccup asked.

Toothless hummed.

"Hybrids became more and more so Dragons started dying off. There is still Dragons, but finding one is rare and very hard. Hybrids had taken it upon themselves to protect Dragons as much as they could."

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay, one last question," Hiccup said, he then thought for a couple seconds before adding, "Maybe."

Toothless laughed. "Well, what is it?"

"How do Dragon Soul's unlock their power," Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked happy to hear that question.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that question. Took you long enough," Toothless teased.

"Toothless," Hiccup whined, blushing.

Toothless chuckled.

"Okay, there is a ritual. Heres an example. Sharp Storm and Camicazi. When or if Camicazi wishes to unlock her power, Sharp Storm will be the one to help her. It has to be done by one of the same kind."

"I get it. So is I wanted to unlock my power, I would have to have the ritual done by a Night Fury," Hiccup said.

"Yes, otherwise it would not work," Toothless said.

Toothless then laughed as he suddenly remembered something.

"What," Hiccup asked, confused as to why Toothless was laughing like he'd seen the funniest thing in the world.

"I just remembered something. You need to be clothless during the entire thing," Toothless chuckled, watching for Hiccup's reaction.

Hiccup froze has he processed what Toothless said. In an instant, Hiccup had pushed himself off Toothless to the other side of the couch. Hiccup was blushing madly and his eyes were wide as can be. His blush was redder then Toothless had ever seen and looked redder than an apple.

"Clothless! You mean, naked," Hiccup asked, his voice high.

Toothless nodded and laughed as Hiccup, if it was even possible, blushed even redder.

"Don't worry Hiccup. The ritual can only be done with the Dragon Soul's permission and free-will. Meaning, it's your choice," Toothless said.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he looked down.

"Hiccup," Toothless asked, getting up and crawling over to his lover.

Toothless reached one of his hands out and took hold of Hiccup's chin, raising it to look Hiccup in the eyes.

"What's wrong," Toothless asked.

"My scars. My body is covered in them," Hiccup said, tears coming to his eyes.

Toothless chuckled at this and kissed Hiccup's tears away.

"Hiccup, my future mate, do you really think I care about your scars and beautiful you look on the outside? No, I care about what you look on the inside. I care about the way you act and how you are. I care about your heart. I love the way you think and the way you care for others. I love you creative and inventive mind, your strong spirit. Hiccup, I love you for you, not the way you look," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled, tears of happiness falling from his face.

"Thank you," Hiccup said.

Hiccup kissed Toothless on the lips, surprising Toothless who kissed back. After about a minute, they pulled away. Toothless nuzzled his head into Hiccup's neck.

"Now I have a question for you Hiccup," Toothless asked.

"What," Hiccup said.

"What plan do you have of 'kidnapping' Camicazi and Sharp Storm on Bog-Burglars Island?"

Hiccup smiled and Toothless had the urge to shake away the shiver that came to him and the urge to run and hide because Hiccup's smile was not one that meant something good.

"Toothless?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Think you and the others can teach me how to fight with a sword and hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna show them what I can do what they thought I could not."

* * *

 **Me: Oh boy, Hiccup means business.**

 **Hope you guy's liked this!**

 **Who do you think the man and woman were in the Dragon Soul's story that Toothless told?**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
**


	17. This Hiccup Is Different

**Me: Who's up for a kidnapping slash rescue mission!?**

 **Hiccup sure is.**

 **I believe it's time for Hiccup to show everyone just how deadly he can be.**

 **Don't you guy's agree?**

 **Another thing, I'll try making these chapters longer. Give me ideas to put in and I will try my best to make these chapters longer.**

* * *

 **A Week Later**

 **No One's POV**

"Chieftess Bertha! The Hybrids are attacking the storage shed! They're getting to the food," a female Viking yelled to her leader.

Bertha turned to her from where she stood and growled. In Bertha's left hand was a sword and in her right was a spear.

"Take a group and surround the shed from all sides. Move in once you've got in surrounded and block all exits. You'll force the Hybrids to fly up in a contained space," Bertha ordered.

The Viking ran off, leading a group of other female Vikings.

Bertha turned to stare at her daughter, who was fighting a Deadly Nadder.

The Nadder was fighting her with his own sword. Camicazi and the Hybrid were evenly matched.

The Nadder was male and had a small body, but was lean. His skin was a purple with a hint of pink and light orange. His tail was long and the spikes were out, purple and dark purple leopard spotted wings on his back, and he had yellow eyes. He had long light orange hair. His hair was pulled up in and ponytail to keep the hair out of his eyes. On the Nadder's right was were another sword. Purple and orange scaled armor covered his clothes. The armor that covered most of his was thin and allowed quick movement. The Nadder had a helmet on his head that had a horn on the front middle with spikes coming out the back.

The Nadder kept coming back every raid and fought her daughter. Camicazi was fighting tooth and nail like the Nadder was. Every time Bertha or someone went to help Camicazi, she cried out that it was her fight and her fight alone.

Unknown to anyone to the tribe, the Nadder was actually Sharp Storm, the Hybrid that Camicazi that has been hiding from her tribe.

Sharp Storm comes out during raids and 'fights' Camicazi to make sure no other Hybrids get's their hands on her as Camicazi does the same for him.

"Any word from this Hiccup boy and his Night Fury lover," Sharp Storm asked Camicazi as they were both drawn close as their blades crossed.

Camicazi shook her head.

"No. I don't see them yet. But I believe they're planning something or at least coming. If they're not here tonight, they're probably here on the next raid," Camicazi spoke.

When Hiccup left with Toothless, Camicazi played the broken-hearted girl that lost her love.

Stoick went into a rage, attacking things left and right. Gobber was able to calm Stoick down, but Stoick then locked himself inside his house, looking over maps. When he wasn't in the house, he was in the part of the Mead Hall where the books were, looking them over.

Camicazi had a sneaking suspicion that Stoick was trying to find out where Toothless would go so he could go after the Hybrid to kill him and get his son back.

Camicazi snorted and shook her head at the thought. Hiccup would be the one putting up a fight to go back to Berk. He never wants to step foot on Berk again from the looks of it.

Suddenly, there was a loud Banshee like cry, one that Camicazi recognized during raids, causing the female Vikings to stop and look up.

"Night Fury," Camicazi said then her eyes widen, "Toothless and Hiccup."

Camicazi looked at Sharp Storm and nodded. Time to do the next phase of their plan. Jumping at Camicazi, Sharp Storm and Camicazi fought their way over to the cliff, through to the members of Camicazi's tribe, it looked like Camicazi was being pushed back to cliff instead.

"Camicazi," Bertha yelled out, running towards her daughter.

Sharp Storm's and Camicazi's eyes widen. They wanted Bertha to see but it was too soon, they were too far from the cliff edge. Looks like they need to do the plan b in case this happened.

Camicazi looked towards her mother, giving Sharp Storm the 'opening'.

Sharp Storm lunged, grabbing Camicazi sword hand and twisting it, keeping the sword firmly locked in Camicazi's hold. He then spun Camicazi around so her back was to his chest with his sword and Camicazi's crossed in an 'x' at Camicazi's neck.

Bertha stopped and growled.

"Release my daughter this instant you fowl Hybrid," Bertha shouted.

The shout caused another Vikings to look their way, making most of them rush to join their Chieftess in hope of saving their Heir.

Sharp Storm shook his head, walking backward toward the cliff.

"Sorry, but I made a deal with a Night Fury that would allow me to get off this Island and away from you. I'm not going back to that Queen that would kill and eat her own Hybrids," Sharp Storm hissed.

Bertha froze at the mention of the word Night Fury.

"What does that have to do with my daughter! And Night Fury!? You mean the same Night Fury that took Hiccup!? Release her!? Release Camicazi," Bertha shouted.

"He doesn't have to do what you tell him."

Sharp Storm turned to the side, stilling holding Camicazi 'captive' in his arms. Toothless was standing behind Sharp Storm, arms crossed over his chest. Toothless walked forward, standing in front of Sharp Storm.

"You never cared Hiccup. What changed? Why do you care for Hiccup now that his in my hands? Unless you're after me because I took him from your daughter," Toothless said, smirking.

"She was broken hearted you heartless Night Fury! You took the one she loved from her. You also took Oswald's children from him," Bertha shouted.

Toothless laughed, shaking his head and turning away.

"There's that word: Heartless. You know, if we were heartless, then how in the world would we smirk, smile, laugh, or get angry? Have you ever thought of that, oh, by the way, Heather and Dager wanted to come with me," Toothless asked.

Bertha was silent. Camicazi made herself look doubtful like she was considering Toothless words, alarming her fellow tribe members and her mother.

"I'm not going back to that Queen, the one who started this godforsaken war. I can understand why Sharp Storm doesn't want to go back. I mean, who wants to serve a Queen who eats her own subjects and starves them. She caused countless deaths on both sides. Now you want heartless, she certainly is," Toothless said.

Toothless looked at Camicazi and smiled. Camicazi had made her look as troubled and doubtful as she could.

"My words seem to have gotten to you. Do you understand now? The raid is now over and all the Hybrids took was food. Just food. But do you honestly believe they're going to eat it themselves," Toothless said, gesturing to the raid that had ended while he was talking.

Camicazi looked down to hide her smile, but made herself look like Toothless's words did get to her.

Bertha, seeing that Toothless made her daughter doubt herself and her tribe's way of living, let out a roar and rushed at Toothless with her sword held high.

Toothless turned to Bertha and smirked, shaking his head. Bertha was only a couple feet away when a blur of red came out from behind Toothless and metal clang as her sword met another.

Bertha gasped as her eyes widen in shock.

Hiccup was standing before her, yet, it wasn't the same Hiccup.

Hiccup was now wearing a long sleeved red-orange tunic and brown pants and suede boots, given to him by Umbra and Lux. He wore a dark brown leather vest-like armor on top of his tunic, brown arm brackets and double-layered shoulder guards, which he made himself. A sword sheath was on his back, which he also made himself. His hair has also slightly grown and his face had some slight changes. His sword looked rusty, but it was **on fire.**

Despite the change of clothing and the flaming sword, Hiccup also bore the hardened eyes of a warrior, staring Bertha in her eyes. He smirked when Bertha's hold on her sword flattered from shock.

Hiccup kicked his foot out, hitting Bertha in the chest, forcing her back. Hiccup hit Bertha's sword with his, cutting it in half. Hiccup then punched Bertha in the face, sending her back to her spot where she stood only a minute ago.

Bertha looked at Hiccup in shock, because it felt Hiccup wasn't even trying.

"You took care of the raid," Toothless said.

"Yes, I manage to break through on some of them. Their waiting for us. The rest are heading back to the Queen. I fought whoever got in my way, Hybrid and Viking alike," Hiccup said.

"Were they shocked," Toothless asked.

"Do you need to ask," Hiccup shot back, smiling as he glanced behind him at Toothless.

Toothless walked forward and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, leaning around to kiss Hiccup on his cheek. Hiccup blushed but leaned into Toothless.

Bertha and her Vikings gasped at his show of affection. Hiccup shook his head at them. Hiccup then looked at Sharp Storm, who remained silent during the entire thing. Hiccup gestured for him to pull the swords away from Camicazi's neck and Sharp Storm nodded, moving the swords away from Camicazi's neck.

Hiccup leaned more into Toothless as he stared at Camicazi.

"I wanted to belong in a place that allowed me to feel loved and cared for. People who loved me for me and listened to what I said. Making my own choices and living my life. To be free from the chains that had a hold on me. To be around people who would rather die than spend a couple of minutes with me. With the Night Furies and other Dragon Souls, " Hiccup paused as Camicazi looked up when he mentioned 'other Dragon Souls'.

"I belong there. They love me and care about me. They love me and listen to me. I make my own choices and they don't try and stop me unless it could hurt me do they talk to me. Talk, not order me. They let me be who I truly am. I matter to them. With them, I'm free of the chains that had a hold on me. I'm not a puppet. They can spend days hanging out with me because they want to, not because they have to," Hiccup explained.

Camicazi turned her head away from her mother and fellow Vikings, hiding her smile that Sharp Storm, Toothless, and Hiccup clearly saw. When she turned her head back to Hiccup, she wore a look of a troubled and conflicted girl.

"During one of our fights, the Nadder behind me told me that I was a Dragon Soul, a Cursed One," Camicazi said.

Bertha gasped along with her Vikings, her eyes going wide.

"If I stay here, I'll be treated differently. I could go through everything I like used to, but everyone would be wary of me," Camicazi said.

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Hybrids call us Blessed One. Our gift is a blessing to them," Hiccup said.

"'Us'? You mean you're a-," Camicazi started.

"Yes, I am a Dragon Soul. Soon, on my birthday, I plan on awakening the power within me. The Dragon Souls with me who haven't yet plan on doing it as well," Hiccup said.

Camicazi looked away, staring at her shocked mother in the eyes before looking back at Hiccup.

"Take me with you."

"Camicazi," Bertha screamed.

"I don't belong here. I'm an outcast. Take me with you, Hiccup," Camicazi begged.

Hiccup and Toothless shared a smile and nodded.

"Okay. Sharp Storm, come with us as well," Toothless said.

Sharp Storm nodded, picking Camicazi up. Hiccup sheathed his sword before he was picked up by Toothless.

"Let's go home, Toothless," Hiccup said.

Sharp Storm and Toothless opened their wings, preparing to fly off.

"No! Wait," Bertha cried out.

Too late, both Hybrids were already in the night sky, flying off. Toothless led the way back to his home.

"Lux is leading the freed Hybrids back to the nest," Hiccup said.

"Okay," Toothless said.

Hiccup looked over at Camicazi.

"You played along greatly. Good job," Hiccup commented.

Camicazi nodded.

"Thanks. Impassive sword Hiccup," Camicazi said, eyeing Hiccup's sword.

"I made it. Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Is it true that you plan on awakening your power," Sharp Storm asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"We're heading to Toothless's home, aren't we," Camicazi said.

"Yep, we're heading there. The others found jobs to do and they love it. Stormfly, Hookfang, Windshear, and Titan Spark are guards, watching the black mist protecting Night Fury Isle. Meatlug and Heather are teachers for the youngsters, Meatlug tells stories and Heather joining in with her singing. Thuggory, Eret, and Dagur are fighting teachers, Eret and Thuggory teaching skills they know or picked up while Dager teaches and shows how Berberskers fight. Katrina is an Alchemist and Barf and Belch are her apprentices. Sharpshot became a messenger, he knows the Island very well and is constantly trying to break his records. Hiccup is an Inventor and one of the Blacksmiths," Toothless explained.

"I think I'll be a fighting teacher. I can teach and show how Bog-Burglars fight," Camicazi said.

"I'll be a guard," Sharp Storm said, "But how can you be sure we'll be accepted there."

"Well, Toothless is a prince and of one the sons of the Aphla," Hiccup casually said.

"Wait, what," Sharp Storm and Camicazi shouted.

Hiccup and Toothless laughed.

"That's not gonna get old, is it Toothless?"

"Nope, it will never be, Hiccup."

* * *

 **Me: I hoped you guy's liked it!**

 **I will try to make the chapters longer, but I need tons and I mean tons of ideas.**

 **That way, I will try to make them in chapters.**

 **Stay around for the next chapter.**

 **And quick question: How should they die? Drago and Queen Red Death.**


	18. Of Birthdays, Meetings, And Rituals

**Me: Birthday Time!**

 **Hiccup is turning sixteen!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Past conversation - _Italic_

 ***Talking*** \- Hybrids Talking In Their Language

* * *

 **A Week Later**

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup took deep breaths, staring out the window of Toothless's room.

His birthday was today, in fact, the entire population of Night Fury Isle was celebrating it. He felt very excited and happy, can't wait to spend time with his friends and his lover. However, he was also nervous and scared, his other birthdays were very memorable. His father barely said 'Happy Birthday' to him, only on days he remembered. Gobber always gave him a new dagger and Gothi always taught him new ways of helping injured animals.

This would be the first birthday he'll have with friends.

Talk about nerves.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned and smiled, seeing Vitae and Mortem standing at Toothless's door, Vitae being the one who spoke. He got along great with everyone including Toothless's parents. They all treated him nicely because they wanted to. And he was going to mate with their son after all.

"Don't be nervous, Hiccup. It's just a birthday party," Mortem said, seeing Hiccup's posture.

Hiccup relaxed and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

"I know, but I'm also doing the ritual to unlock my full self. I'm also going to have to be naked and in front of many people. So, I think I have the right to feel nervous," Hiccup said.

Vitae and Mortem laughed.

"Don't worry Hiccup. You won't be the only one doing it you know," Vitae said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded in agreement.

Thuggory, Katrina, Dagur, Heather, and Camicazi were planning on doing the same thing, but before Hiccup. Hiccup wanted to go last, which everyone respected.

Hookfang was helping Thuggory, Windshear was helping Katrina and Heather, Titan Spark was helping Dagur, and Sharp Storm was helping Camicazi. Toothless, of course, was helping Hiccup.

Along the group of freed Hybrids was a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher, he was the one who helped Eret unlock his full self. Skullcrusher took the job of being a guard, but closer to the Isle instead of the black mist.

Skullcrusher had a big and bulky body with muscles. His skin was a reddish green. Spikes going from between his wings to his tail. His wings were red and green. He had short red hair and white eyes. His red and green scaled armor was big and thick. He had a big hammer on his left side.

Sharp Storm and Stormfly got together as well. They talked and one thing led to another and one date turned to more and the two became a couple. Turned out that they were soulmates as well. The Arena Hybrids all ganged up and had a mini celebration.

The Arena Hybrids is what Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Sharp Shot called themselves as a group since they had that in common and they were all in Berks Arena.

Anyway, Hiccup thought that if he watched the others unlock their powers first, he'll be more comfortable going when it was his turn.

"Hiccup!"

Vitae and Mortem turned to the side as Toothless came bulldozing past them to stop in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup, come on! It's party time!"

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him out of the room. Hiccup only had time to let out a shout as he was dragged from the room. Behind him, he could hear Vitae and Mortem laugh while they followed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

Stoick sat in his chair with Gobber to his right, Spitelout to his left. Gothi was sitting next to Gobber.

The other Chieftains have arrived as well to talk, a meeting. Only four tribes were here and if you wanted to count Berks, it would be five.

The Berserker Tribe Chief, Oswald the Agreeable, was here. His son and daughter, Stoick is still shocked that at the fact his friend's daughter was alive, Dagur and Heather were taken from him.

The Bog-Burglar Tribe Chieftess, Big-Boobied Bertha, was here. She came unannounced to tell Stoick something but decided that she could tell the other Chieftains as well.

The Meathead Tribe Chief, Mogadon the Meathead, was here. His son was discovered to be a Dragon Soul after he ran off with two other Dragon Souls.

And the Outcast Tribe Cheif, Alvin the Treacherous, was here. The Vikings that made up the tribe have been banished from various tribes. While Stoick and Alvin did not get along at first, that pushed their differences aside one winter when they head only each other to depend on. After that, two tribes eventually made peace and became allies with a peace treaty to prove that.

Five tribes were not here.

The Peaceable Tribe, despite being peaceful, would not visit someone who used their fishing boats to teach the younger Vikings how to steal, which was what Berk did.

The Hysteric Tribe led by Norbert the Nutjob. No one gets along with this tribe.

The Lava-Lout Tribe were Berks enemies so no wat was Stoick gonna invite them here.

The Murderous Tribe led Madguts the Murderous. The infamous Tribe that was feared throughout the Barbaric Archipelago. Stoick and Madguts also didn't get along well.

The Thunderhead Tribe led by Snorre the Vast. They tried to take over and Stoick did not like having his title taken by a man like Snorre.

Oswald and Bertha sat next to each other and their second-in-commands sat on their leader's other sides. Mogadon was here and sat next to Spitelout, his second in command on his other side. Alvin sat next to Gothi and had his second-in-command, Savage, sitting next to him.

Now that they were all here, it was time for the meeting to begin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Hiccup laughed as he saw Barf and Belch get chased by an angry Titan Spark. They shouldn't have poured water on him when his back his turn and that was choice.

"Having fun?"

Hiccup turned to see Windshear walk up to him and lean against the wall next to him.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I am. The most fun I've had in an along time! How are you doing?"

Windshear laughed.

"That's great. I've been doing good as well. Where's Toothless," Windshear said, looking around when she didn't see the Night Fury with Hiccup.

"Getting me something to drink that's not mead. I hate the taste and I hate mead in general. I don't like the way it messes with your mind."

Windshear chuckled, "Glad you think that way about the drink."

Both were silent as they took in the party. Windshear looked back at Hiccup after awhile. She seemed to be thinking about something very carefully and after about a couple seconds, gave in to ask.

"Can I ask you something?"

Hiccup turned to gaze at Windshear.

"Yes?"

Windshear seemed to bite her lip before opening her mouth.

"Only first, let me tell you this. Razorwhips nearly went extinct because male Razorwhips continually killed the offspring of rival dragons."

"Your kidding," Hiccup gasped, shocked.

Windshear shook her head.

"Nope. Freya requested the Wingmaidens, a tribe of winged woman, who vowed to help the Razorwhip species out, to care of the hatchlings and help defend them from any male presence. Razorwhips were born blind, so the women trained us to fly by flying next to us until we can see and take care of ourselves. I was one of Razerwhips that were taken care of."

Hiccup nodded, showing his was listening.

"When I left, I ran into Titan Spark, who told me about things that the Windmaidens didn't know and about the Queen. We've met Heather and Dagur about a year later."

Windshear sighed.

"Sorry, got off track. Anyway, female Razorwhips will attack any male they sense near their babies, no matter the species of the males. When I mate, I will not let any male get close to my baby or babies, friend or not. How do I ignore the instinct inside of me that would tell me to attack if a male get's close? That's what I wanted to ask you."

Hiccup was silent as he considered the question. After a minute, Hiccup answered.

"I would try to have a female with the male, one that you trust that wouldn't put your baby or babies in danger. If that doesn't work, I would try having the male restrained so they couldn't touch or harm your baby or babies."

Windshear thought it over before smiling.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You were the only who I would turn to for this."

Hiccup blushed.

Toothless choose this time to run up, Solia and Lunae chasing him.

"I got you some grape juice. The grapes come from the garden Lady Liva tends to," Toothless says, handing Hiccup his drink.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled, taking a drink.

Hiccup watched as Toothless turned to play with Solia and Lunae.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

"About four months ago, my son, Hiccup, did not to marry Camicazi. When it was time for the marriage, Hiccup ran off into the forest and to a cliff. Hiccup, after Bertha called Hiccup a menace and told him to marry her daughter and be a Viking for once, yelled at us in anger, saying that he all his life, we've told him that he'll never be one of us, but when he stopped, we've told him to start acting like a Viking. He told us that we ordered him around to do as we please and that we can't control him. Hiccup told us that he was in control and backed up to the cliff, threatening to jump if we tested or tempted him. Then, a Night Fury appeared," explained.

Oswald and his second-in-command looked at each other.

Mogadon, his second-in-command, Alvin, and Savage gasped and let out shouts.

"Unreal," Mogadon said.

"My friend, you're not pulling my chain? Are you," Alvin asked.

"He's not," Bertha said, "I was there. A Night Fury did appear."

"What happened," Savage asked.

"The Night Fury told Hiccup that he was all he was doing was giving us the satisfaction that we've made him jump, that he wasn't proving anything. The Night Fury proceeded to ask Hiccup what he wanted that we wouldn't let me have," Stoick explained.

Gobber butted into the conversation, "Hiccup said that had wanted to belong and be loved in a place where he would belong, and the Night Fury promised to take him there. Hiccup took the Night Fury's hand and the Night Fury flew off, taking Hiccup with him. Hiccup was taken by a Night Fury."

Gobber wished he didn't have to act like Toothless was the enemy, but after everything happen, Gobber went to Gothi and told her, only to find out she already knew. The ways of that woman.

"Hiccup fell for the false lies the Night Fury told him. Not only that, the Hybrids in the arena were freed. The Night Fury had broken them freed while we were all after Hiccup," Spitelout growled.

"And you say this was four weeks ago," Oswald asked.

"Yes," Stoick said, "Why?"

Oswald put his hands together with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Four weeks ago, the Dragon Souls I had locked up where freed along with my son, Dagur. Later, the Dragon Souls escaped with Dagur and my daughter, Heather, with them," Oswald said.

"Are you saying your children are kidnapped," Mogadon asked.

"No, they went with them by will. But there is something else."

"What is it," Savage asked.

"A Night Fury, Nightmare, Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback, and a Terrible Terror broke them out," Oswald said.

Bertha and Stoick looked at each other before looking at Oswald.

"You sent Stoick and me a letter, but we don't know the story. But was Hiccup with them," Bertha asked.

Oswald nodded. "Yes, he was. I would have attacked along with my men, but as Hiccup ran towards us, the Night Fury grabbed him and said not to follow or attack or he would hurt him."

"What," Stoick nearly shouted.

"He's alright. He was alive when they left. But before they did, I asked the Night Fury to not hurt Hiccup, Dagur, and Heather. The Night Fury then said _'Who's hurting who? Who are you and Stoick hurting'_. I looked at my children, but they looked away from me," Oswald told.

"And then they left," Gobber said.

"Yes."

"Well, your stories are done being explained to those who weren't there, but now for the reason why I'm here," Bertha said.

"Yes, why is it you came without warning," Spitelout asked.

Bertha sighed heavily. "Ok, I'm just gonna be blunt and say it, during a raid a week ago, my daughter Camicazi was taken from me by a Nadder and the Night Fury."

"What! Your daughter was taken," Mogadon asked.

"Yes. During the raid, my daughter fought against a Nadder, who appeared during other raids and fought my daughter. Anyway, the Nadder forced my daughter to the cliffside my Village is next to, but when we went to aid her, the Hybrid pinned her against its chest with its sword and Camicazi's sword in an 'x' across her throat. I told the Nadder to release her as some of my Vikings joined me, but the Nadder just backed off towards the cliff and said that it made a deal with a Night Fury to get me off the Island and away from us. He also said, or hissed, and I quote, ' _I'm not going back to that Queen that would kill and eat her own Hybrids'_ ," Bertha explained.

"Wait, what," Alvin asked.

"Let her finish," Spitelout said.

"Thank you. I tried to get it to tell me answers about what Camicazi has to do with it and if it was the same Night Fury that took Hiccup, but then, the Night Fury did appear. It smirked as it walked up, asking why I cared about Hiccup now unless I was just after the Night Fury because it took Camicazi from me. I called the Night Fury heartless and said that it took Hiccup from her and Dagur and Heather from Oswald," Bertha told.

Bertha then sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"Then it seemed to take the turn for the worst after that," Bertha commented.

"What happened," Stoick asked.

Bertha snorted and lifted her head. "What happened? The Night Fury happened. He said that if Hybrids were heartless, then how could they smirk, smile, laugh, or get angry. He also said that Heather and Dager wanted to leave with them."

Oswald shook his head.

Bertha continued after a pause.

"Camicazi began to look doubtful. The Night Fury was making my daughter doubt the way she was raised and the way she fought. The Night Fury said that it was not going back to the Queen who started the war, that it wouldn't go back to a Queen who eats her own subjects and starves them, that she was the cause of the countless deaths on both sides. "

Gobber bit his lip as Bertha continued to keep himself from interrupting.

"Anyway, the words the Night Fury was speaking made Camicazi doubt herself even more. The Night Fury then asked if its words had gotten to her, said that the raid was over and the other Hybrids just took food but asked if she believed if that they were gonna eat it. When Camicazi lowered her head, I attacked the Night Fury in a rage but was stopped. But the one who stopped me was...was Hiccup."

"WHAT," Stoick shouted, standing out of his chair and making everyone else jump.

"What are you talking about," Stoick asked.

"I'm saying that your son appeared from behind the Night Fury, most likely being there the entire time. He protected the Night Fury with a flaming sword! He pushed me back like he wasn't even trying and it felt like he wasn't. But Hiccup looked different as well."

Stoick sat down and stared at Bertha, "How different?"

"Despite clearly being taught how to fight and having eyes of a warrior, Hiccup's appearance was different. He was wearing a long-sleeved red-orange tunic and brown pants and suede boots with a dark brown leather vest-like armor on top of his tunic, brown arm brackets, and double-layered shoulder guards. He had a sword sheath was on his back. His hair has also slightly grown and his face had some slight changes, like someone who grown older."

"Different than when I saw him four weeks ago. He looked frightened to get away from the Night Fury," Oswald commented.

"The Night Fury asked if Hiccup took care of the raid, Hiccup replying that he did and managed to break through some of them and that the rest were heading back to the queen. He also said that he fought whoever got in his way, Hybrid and Viking alike. The Night Fury asked if they were shocked, they being the Hybrids and my people, Hiccup saying why it needed to ask. But the shocking part comes next. The Night Fury walked forward and wrapped it's arms around Hiccup, leaning around and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup blushed but leaned into Night Fury like he liked it."

"What," Stoick whispered, horror in his eyes.

Bertha nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"It seems the Night Fury made Hiccup dependent on it. Like he couldn't live without it. It took most likely three weeks and the Night Fury broke Hiccup, making him become its toy. The Night Fury brainwashed Hiccup," Bertha said.

"Oh Gods no," Stoick said, rubbing his face with his hands.

Bertha cleared her throated and continued.

"After that, Hiccup told Camicazi what Gobber said earlier. He said he belonged with the Night Fury and its people. That they cared about him. With the Night Furies and other Dragon Souls. That he was free with them and wasn't a puppet. Camicazi then said...said that the Nadder holding her hostage told her during a fight that she was a Dragon Soul."

"Oh, Bertha," Mogadon said.

Bertha held up her hand. "While that was shocking to hear, what Hiccup said next was shocking as well."

"What is that," Stoick asked.

Bertha shook her head.

"You're not gonna like it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Hiccup leaned against the window of Toothless's bedroom like he was doing early.

He enjoys his birthday party but saying that was said that he overheard caught his attention. A conversation between Lux and Umbra.

 _"I can't wait until Toothless and Hiccup mate," Umbra said._

 _"Why, because we're gonna mate after they do," Lux teased._

 _Umbra smiled._

 _"That and I'm happy that while I have the one I'm happy with, my brother found his."_

Hiccup had blushed deeply, but pushed it out of his head, not wanting it to ruin his birthday and succeeded. But now the party was over and Hiccup had a really serious and embarrassing question to ask Toothless now.

One that he could ask now since Toothless was coming up behind him.

"How was your birthday Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled. "It was great."

Toothless smiled and pulled Hiccup towards him and nuzzled Hiccup's face. Hiccup sighed and nuzzled back.

"Toothless?"

"Yeah?"

"I overheard a conversation between Umbra and Lux and I wanted to ask you. What is mating to Hybrids?"

Toothless froze at the question as Hiccup turned red. Hiccup chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Toothless blinked and cleared his throat, thinking about the question Hiccup asked him.

"While, mating it kinda like marriage for humans. Once we do it, we're together. There are a party and a cemetery for Lady Liva's blessing on a good marriage, but it's similar to marriage for humans, like a said."

"Oh okay, another question which I'm most likely gonna regret asking."

"Yes?"

"Were both males. How can we...haveanoffspringtogether," Hiccup said, speeding the last part of the sentence together.

Toothless raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry, repeat that."

Hiccup groaned but did it anyway.

"How can we have an offspring together?"

Toothless's eyes went wide before he suddenly burst out laughing. Hiccup groaned and held his head.

"I regret saying it now," Hiccup cried out in humiliation.

"W..we...well," Toothless tried but had to stop for a couple seconds to stop laughing completely, "Well, there is a ritual. Unlike the Dragon Soul Ritual you and the others will take, this one is called Blood Child Ritual. At first, it was used for couples who had one of them dying or barren. The ritual takes the blood of both beings and creates an egg or eggs using that blood. Saved a lot of bloodlines by doing that. But then it was discovered it could be used for the couples who were the same gender. We can do that when you want to have little feet running around."

Hiccup blushed at Toothless's teasing at the end of it.

"Does the number of times of doing it affect of many eggs created," Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head.

"Nope. It's like a human woman who is with child; she could carry one, two, or three kids inside her. The Ritual kind of work's like that."

Hiccup blushed at the reference Toothless used and opened his mouth, but Toothless covered Hiccups mouth. Toothless held up his hand and turned towards the door to his room. It took a second, but Hiccup heard the sound of shushing behind the door.

Losing his blush, Hiccup and Toothless gave each other a glance before walking quietly to the door. Standing to the side, Toothless and Hiccup opened the double doors suddenly, backing up when the Arnea Hybrids and the other Dragon Souls fell to the ground, literally. Sharp Storm, Windshear, and Titan Spark were the only ones that manage to stay standing.

Hiccup and Toothless crossed their arms as they stared at their friends, unamused.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you," Hiccup asked.

"Noooo," they all said, in a way that was too innocent to **not** be guilty.

"Whatever, just don't do it again. You don't what to overhear something that would be, oh I don't know, overrated," Toothless said.

They all blushed.

Hiccup smiled and leaned over to whisper in Toothless's ear, "We're not parents yet and we already had to scold some wanna-be kids."

"We're not parents, yet," Toothless whispered back.

Hiccup promptly blushed red.

Lady Liva then appeared, raising an eyebrow at what she saw before her but ignored it. She cleared her throat and they all looked at her.

"It's time," Lady Liva said.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other.

"You ready," Toothless asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

"Hiccup told her that the Hybrids see them Dragon Souls as Blessed Ones. Hiccup confirmed it himself that he was a Dragon Soul. Camicazi begged Hiccup to take her with him because she wouldn't belong with her people anymore, that she was an outcast," Bertha said.

"A Dragon Soul," Savage said.

"My son is a Dragon Soul," Stoick said in disbelief.

"Probably the reason why the Night Fury took him in the first place," Mogadon said.

"Anyway, the Night Fury called the Nadder, Sharp Storm, like it was its name. Want to know what Hiccup called the Night Fury? He called the Night Fury, Toothless. They left after that," Bertha said.

"Hybrids have names," Alvin asked.

"It looks like it," Spitelout said.

"Have you learned anything else," Gobber asked.

"Yes. Hiccup said that he was going to unlock his full power of a Dragon Soul within him on his birthday and that the other Dragon Souls were doing the same," Bertha said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Hiccup, Katrina, Heather, Dagur, and Camicazi stood with a blanket covering their naked bodies.

They watched as a bare Thuggory stood in front Hookfang.

Hookfang spoke, "If you want to back out, do it now."

"You kidding? I'm doing this," Thuggory said.

Hookfang nodded and started speaking in his language.

 ***Deep power from within, let the power of the Dragon Soul before me awaken. Let the power of the Blessed One spread through the veins, into the heart, and into the brain. Monstrous Nightmare Dragon Soul, awake.***

Thuggory groaned, closing his eyes, before Monstrous Nightmare wings grew out of his back, red fading off into a orange at the end of his wings. An orange circle with an 'x' through it appeared on Thuggory's right cheek.

Thuggory opened his eyes, revealing slit the pupils before they returned to normal. Hookfang smiles.

"It is done."

Thuggory is handed his clothes, which now have a hole in the back of the shirt for his wings to go through.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

"What! We need to find Hiccup before it's too late. I won't let him become a full Cursed One. There's no coming back from it," Stoick yelled, standing up.

"Stoick, think wisely-," Spitelout said.

"Think wisely? I'm thinking about finding my son before it's too late!"

"It probably is too late," Alvin said.

"What," Stoick said, looking at Alvin.

"Oh, come on Stoick! I haven't seen Hiccup since those three winters ago and I remember his birthday! His birthday is today, is it not," Alvin spoke.

"Yes, it is, I remember to," Gobber said.

Alvin nodded. "So it is too late already."

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Katrina and Heather stood bare in front of Windshear.

The two girls gave Windshear a nod with a determined look in their eyes.

Windshear nodded and started speaking in her language.

 ***Deep power from within, let the power of the Dragon Souls before me awaken. Let the power of the Blessed Ones spread through the veins, into the heart, and into the brain. Razerwhip Dragon Souls, awake.***

Katrina and Heather groaned, closing their eyes before silver Razerwhips wings grew out of their backs. On the left side of her forehead, Katrina had staff that had bubbles around it. Heather had music notes on the right side of her forehead.

They opened their eyes, revealing slit pupils before they returned to being round. Windshear smiles.

"It is complete," Windshear said, handing Katrina and Heather their clothes, which, like Thuggory's, had a hole in the back of the shirt for his wings to go through.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

"So even if we find Hiccup, he will be a full Dragon Soul," Spitelout said.

"Yes," Savage said.

"That's why it's too late," Alvin stated.

"What about Heather and Dagur," Oswald said.

"It looks like they will be too," Mogadon stated.

"We need to find them. It might be too late, but we can get them back. We just remind them that they have a place among their tribes," Stoick said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Dagur stood bare in front of Titan Spark.

"No turning back," Titan Spark said.

"Not going back," Dagur said.

Titan Spark gave a smirk and started speaking in his language.

 ***Deep power from within, let the power of the Dragon Soul before me awaken. Let the power of the Blessed One spread through the veins, into the heart, and into the brain. Skrill Dragon Soul, awake.***

Dagur groaned, closing his eyes before Skrill wings grew out of his back, black fading off into grey at the ends of his wings. He had lighting with a dagger through it on his left cheek.

Dagur opened his eyes, revealing the pupils slit before went normal again. Titan Spark nods and smiles.

"Well done," Titan Spark said

Titan Spark gave Dagur his clothes which had a hole in the back of the shirt for the wings.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

Gobber slammed his fist onto the table.

"Damn it, Stoick! Don't you see! Hiccup doesn't have a place in Berk because he was never given one! He may have been a Blacksmith, but no one ever cared to make him feel like he belonged! Hiccup was bullied and beat up by his fellow villagers because they blamed him for everything! Every last thing that was bad that happened Hiccup took the blame because he was in the area or was outside! Hiccup won't want to come back," Gobber shouted.

"Your wrong! Hiccup does have a place," Stoick shouted at Gobber.

"Oh really? When was the last time you said 'Good job' to him? Or 'Great work', or 'Good idea'? Oh! How about the last time you told him that you loved him," Gobber asked harshly.

Stoick went silent. Gobber shook his head.

"You don't remember. Remember in the Great Hall, when you told me you were marrying Hiccup off to Camicazi? Remember what I said?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Camicazi stood bare in front of Sharp Storm.

Sharp Storm gave a nod and started speaking in his language.

 ***Deep power from within, let the power of the Dragon Soul before me awaken. Let the power of the Blessed One spread through the veins, into the heart, and into the brain. Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul, awake.***

Camicazi groaned, closing her eyes before Nadder wings grew out of her back, yellow fading off into purple at the ends of her wings. She had swirls on both her cheeks.

Opening her eyes showed the pupils to be silt before they looked human once again. Sharp Storm nods.

"It's over," Sharp Storm said

Sharp Storm gave Camicazi her clothes with the hole in the back of the shirt for the wings.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

"Yeah, you said, _'Just to let you know, this will not end well for you. This will come back and bite you in the butt. And when it does, it will hurt a lot, especially since your the one who caused it.'_ ," Stoick said.

"Good, because you never listened to Hiccup, never gave what he needed and wanted the most! A father's love! That's all he wanted from you, was to feel loved by you! Face it, Stoick! It's your fault Hiccup ran away with the Night Fury," Gobber shouted.

Stoick's breathing hitched and his eyes went wide.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

All eyes watched Hiccup as he stood in front of Toothless. Watching the others gave Hiccup courage to feel no shame in standing bare in front of everyone.

"You ready Hiccup," Toothless asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not turning back," Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled like he was expecting that answer. He started speaking in his language.

 ***Deep power from within, let the power of the Dragon Soul before me awaken. Let the power of the Blessed One spread through the veins, into the heart, and into the brain. Night Fury Dragon Soul, awake.***

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Berk**

 _"What are you doing out?! Get inside!"_

 _"Every time you step outside, disaster follows."_

 _"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"_

 _"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."_

 _"Hiccup is going to have to deal with it. He can finally be useful by marrying Camicazi."_

 _"Hiccup has an attention span of a sparrow. He's different, had been ever since he could crawl."_

 _"Hiccup is not that boy."_

Stoick held his head as things he said to Hiccup or about Hiccup flashed into his head.

"Oh, son, Hiccup," Stoick said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Night Fury Isle**

Hiccup, unlike the others, did not groan or close his eyes, before Night Fury wings grew out of his back. In the middle of his forehead, a half circle with the ends pointing up with a smaller half circle in the middle with a line through it that end between his eyes. **(AN: Like the symbol Gothi painted on Hiccup's forehead in How To Train Your Dragon 2 in the end)**

In Hiccup's eyes, the pupil's silt before they returned to normal. Hiccup and Toothless smile at each other.

"I/You did it," Hiccup and Toothless said.

Hiccup is handed his clothes by Toothless, a hole in the back of the shirt for his wings.

"Toothless, teach me to fly," Hiccup asked, pulling his clothes on.

Toothless smiled. "Of course. My present to you."

"Thank you," Hiccup said, finishing on putting his clothes back on.

Toothless laughed. "No need to thank me Hiccup. You deserve this."

* * *

 **Me: I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now, not all of them are gonna be this long, it just turned out this way.**

 **Hiccup is a full Dragon Soul, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The symbol on Hiccup's head, here's the link if you want to see it:**

 **. /revision/latest?cb=20170125142717**


	19. Going To War

**Me: I figured this would be a good chapter to start with that some of you are waiting for.**

 **However, the start will not be a good one, I can say that.**

 **If you want to know what I'm talking about, then read the chapter.**

* * *

 _Italic_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Three Weeks Ago**

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup has been acting differently for the past three weeks. You could see him sitting down and drawing or writing something in his notebook with a look of consertion he normal doesn't have when he's drawing. When he is in the forge, he has been making more weapons even when there was enough. And in off time he was just staring up into the sky or flying. No one knew about what he was thinking so many thought awakening his true power caused something in him to change, making Toothless fear that something about Hiccup he loved was gone.

Dragon Souls losing parts of themselves when awakening their power wasn't unheard of, but it was rare. So many thought that this happened to Hiccup. Until Toothless finally worked up his courage to talk to Hiccup about it.

Turns out, Hiccup overheard a conversation between some Night Furies and Mortem in the Health Wing. The Health Wing was where injured or sick Hybrids would go. Hiccup offered to help out when one of the helpers got sick, leaving the healers short-handed.

The Night Furies were injured while scouting the Queen's nest, but only because they were attacked. An attack that cost them the life one of their own.

And Mortem deciding to keep quiet about it, angering Hiccup because he believed the others in the nest had a right to know, but Mortem threatens, THREATENS, to keep Hiccup under house arrest, which Hiccup had enough growing up with Stoick, forcing Hiccup to keep quiet.

* * *

 **A Week Ago**

 _Hiccup was sitting in his and Toothless's room by the windows, glaring out into the sky with an angered expression on his face, one that Toothless had seen Hiccup directing at Mortem for the past three weeks._

 _Toothless, who was standing a couple feet away from Hiccup, had never seen an angered expression like that on his lovers face before, so he was nervous, the courage he was building up fading so he quickly grabbed onto it before he could lose it._

 _Hiccup was an enigma. You never knew what he was going to do next and there were things some didn't know he could do, Hiccup being one of them._ _When the topic of Hiccup losing a part of himself because awaking his true power, it frightened Toothless._

 _Some Dragon Souls became anti-social, only speaking when needed. Some became a little more prideful. Others became more talkative or hyper. But a rare case was that some go_ _insane and lost their minds, killing or controlling others or both, forcing them to be killed._

 _Toothless feared something like that was happening to Hiccup, sometimes you didn't know what he was thinking. It frightens Toothless that Hiccup became anti-social that he didn't want to talk to others or became so prideful he didn't want to talk to others._

 _But if Hiccup was one of the Dragon Souls that went insane, Toothless wouldn't have the heart to kill Hiccup and save him, others as well because of Hiccup a place in everyone's hearts. Not only that, Hiccup was deadly smart._

 _Toothless hoped that if the last, Hiccup would remember that he hated unnecessary killing just as he hated bullies and overcome the urge of insanity._

 _"Toothless?"_

 _Toothless shook his head, realizing that he had been standing there quiet for about a couple minutes and that Hiccup noticed him. Hiccup was looking at him with a look of concern and worry, relieved that Hiccup still cared about him._

 _"Yeah," Toothless smiled nervously._

 _Hiccup narrowed his eyes._

 _"You okay, Buddy?"_

 _"Yeah, why won't I be," Toothless said nervously._

 _This caused Hiccup to stand up._

 _"Okay, somethings up. You aren't one to get nervous. I keep getting glances everytime I'm out and I'm starting to get sick of it. Our friends are nervous around me and some won't even come near me. Tell me what's going on," Hiccup said with narrowed eyes._

 _Toothless grew panicked, now wondering just how much Hiccup had seen. He should have known. Hiccup was observant, seeing things others could not._

 _Hiccup softened his look at the of Toothless's look of panic and sighed, closing his eyes._

 _"It's because everyone believed I lost a piece of myself, isn't it? Becoming insane and planning to kill everyone," Hiccup asked softly._

 _Toothless gasped and whispered, "How did you know?"_

 _Hiccup chuckled and sat down, once again looking out the window._

 _"I've read it the library when before deciding to do the ritual, in case something went wrong. Everyone believes I'm changing, including you. That's why everyone is nervous around me. At first, I thought Mortem said something to get them and you to stay away from me, but I realized that with the way I've been acting, they thought I changed. I thought all of you knew me enough to know when something is bothering me, turns out I was wrong. Thought coming here would get rid of the pain of the life I lived, not create more," Hiccup said sadly._

 _Toothless's breathing hitched at the look of pain on Hiccup's face, cursing himself in his head at thinking Hiccup change instead of something bothering him. Not only that, Toothless said that he would help Hiccup get from the pain of the life he had on Berk, not create more. He failed to keep to that and only added to that pain. He even promised to never hurt Hiccup before he kissed him. He broke that promise._

 _Suddenly, a new fear came to his mind. Was the past three weeks Hiccup planning on leaving Night Fury Isle and everyone on it, including Toothless._

 _Toothless hugged Hiccup around the middle of his waist, sliding down so his knees were on the floor to bury his head in Hiccup's chest._

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put you through pain after I said I would get away from it! I'm sorry I broke my promise about not hurting you! I should have known something was bothering you! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me," Toothless cried._

 _Hiccup's arms had found their way around Toothless and pulled him up, hugging him just as close. Hiccup brushed his hand through Toothless's hair as Toothless cried into his neck._

 _"Oh, Toothless, I'm not planning on leaving you. I knew that someday you would break the promise you made me because a promise like that is hard to keep. You can't go through life without hurting someone you love," Hiccup said._

 _Toothless stopped crying in Hiccup's neck and pulled away, tears falling from his face._

 _"Really?"_

 _Hiccup smiled and answered by kissing Toothless deeply, showing that he still loved him. When Hiccup pulled away, Toothless sighed and leaned against Hiccup. Hiccup hand started to brush Toothless's hair again._

 _Toothless then realized something about what Hiccup earlier and brought it up._

 _"Hiccup, what did you mean by my father telling people to stay away from you," Toothless asked._

 _Hiccup sighed._

 _"I was working in the Health Wing at night since one of the helpers got sick and I offered to fill in. I ended up overhearing a conversation with a group of Night Fury scouts that had come back from the Queen's nests and your father. Turns out, while leaving, they were attacked by a madman and one of their own was captured. They went back to rescue their captured member, only to find his dead and wingless body. The madman had killed the Night Fury and took his wings and made a cape out of them. The Night Furies were able to grab the body of their fallen Night Fury but got injured in the process._

 _The man's name is Drago B_ _ludvist, who is like the Queen. He's a_ _Bewilderbeast Dragon Soul._ _He has been capturing dragons and forcing them to do his bidding. He has a King Dragon,_ _a Bewilderbeast under his command. An actual dragon. Drago had ordered the dragons to attack, which caused the injuries the scouts received. The Night Furies managed to lose the controlled dragons, but they had to go the medical wing._

 _Your father thought keeping this quiet from the rest of the nest was a good idea and the scouts didn't question him. I came into the room then, saying the nest had the right to know about one of their owns death and about Drago, but Mortem said that they didn't need to know about another threat that was like the Queen. I was about to tell him that if they didn't know, then how would they prepare themselves if they went flying out or were suddenly attack when he said that if I wouldn't keep quiet, he would place me under house arrest._

 _I didn't have a choice but to stay quiet. But as time went on, the more I wanted to tell. Every time Mortem said everything was alright, I wanted to scream out everything I heard. But it's my word against his, the Aphla of the Night Furies. And when I realized that everyone was wary of me because they thought I was changing, I knew Mortem would use that against me, saying that I wasn't in my right mind. I wanted to tell, but I couldn't because I knew no one would believe me, not over their own King," Hiccup explained._

 _Toothless's eyes narrowed with rage. He couldn't believe his father. His father had been hurting Hiccup because he thought to keep something that was a threat like the Queen a secret. Hiccup was right, everyone deserves to know, not to be left in the dark._

 _Toothless pulled away and stared Hiccup in his eyes._

 _"Your wrong Hiccup, I believe you. I can't believe my father would do such a thing. I thought I knew him better, guess I don't."_

 _Toothless stood up and headed for the door._

 _"Where are you going," Hiccup asked._

 _"To talk to my father. No one threatens my future mate, my lover, my Hiccup, and get's away with it, family or not," Toothless said._

 _"Be careful Toothless," Hiccup said, knowing that trying to stop Toothless wasn't possible._

 _"Don't worry, I will be. Lock the door, though. I don't want anyone coming in my room right now unless it's you."_

 _Toothless walked out the door and closed it. Once he heard it lock, Toothless flew as fast as he could to his father's study. Once there, he cooled his face to hide his emotions and opened the door of the room, making his brother Umbra step back._

 _Toothless looked around the room. His friends, Lady Liva, and his family, minus Solia and Lunae, were all in the room with his father, Mortem sitting at his desk. They looked at him in shock at his appearance._

 _"Toothless, I was just sending Umbra to do get you. We need to talk about Hiccup," Mortem said after the shock in his face disappeared._

 _Toothless shut the door behind him, staring at his father._

 _"What about Hiccup," Toothless asked._

 _"We weren't going to begin without you, so now we can," Mortem said._

 _Toothless watched as Umbra went to stand by Lux._

 _Vitae cleared her throat._

 _"Now, for the past three weeks, Hiccup has been acting strangely. I believe Hiccup has changed," Vitae said._

 _His friends gasped and looked at each other. Lady Liva, Umbra, and Lux looked shocked. Toothless tensed and looked at his father. In his father's eyes, he saw a flash of shock and guilt, but that faded away. Toothless growled. So, his father knew why Hiccup was acting the way he is but wasn't going to defend him? He's going to regret it._

 _"He's not changing," Toothless growled._

 _Everyone stared with him. Vitae sighed, looking at her middle son in pity._

 _"Toothless, I know it is hard to accept but-"_

 _"HE'S NOT CHANGING," Toothless screamed at her._

 _Vitae gasped, Mortem, Umbra, and Lux as well. Toothless knew why; he never yelled like that at his mother before, never screamed at her at all. Toothless ignored everyone, instead staring at his father._

 _"You know," Toothless said._

 _"What," Mortem asked._

 _Toothless walked forward and slammed his hands down on his father's desk, looking his father in the eyes with rage._

 _"You know the truth about why Hiccup is acting the way he is! Hiccup told me! He couldn't keep it in anymore! You let everyone believe he was changing because you wanted to keep_ _Drago B_ _ludvist a secret! Well, I think the nest has the right to know about a threat like the Queen! Drago Bludvist has a_ _Bewilderbeast dragon, a dragon! And to top it off, he's a_ _Bewilderbeast Dragon Soul!_ _One he uses to force other dragons under his command! Drago killed one of our own and cut off his wings to make a cape! A bloody cape! You were going to let Hiccup suffer house arrest if he didn't keep this a secret. The nest deserves to know if they get attacked and to be prepared. Your the reason Hiccup is acting the way he is," Toothless shouted at his father, his eyes angry slits._

 _At once, his friends spoke up._

 _"I knew it!" - Stormfly_

 _"Hiccup wasn't changing!" - Barf and Belch_

 _"He was being forced to keep a secret!" - Hookfang_

 _"One he couldn't keep!" - Meatlug_

 _"Hiccup would never hide something like this unless he didn't have a choice." - Sharpshot_

 _The Arena Hybrids looked livid that Hiccup was suffering for three weeks and that they didn't do anything about it. They knew Hiccup from the time on Berk to now and knew something was wrong, but they wanted to be right before they did anything._

 _"You threaten to place him under house arrest for trying to do the right thing?!" - Windshear_

 _"I would rather know about a threat then not know; what if Drago attacked?! - Titan Spark_

 _Now it was the Dragon Souls turn._

 _"I can't believe you!" - Thuggory_

 _"Hiccup trusted you! We trusted you!" - Katrina_

 _"That's something his father would do!" - Dagur_

 _"I thought you understood that!" - Heather_

 _"Hiccup doesn't deserve this at all!" - Camicazi_

 _"He saved us all!" -Eret_

 _Toothless glared at his father._

 _"You didn't give Hiccup a choice, but I'm going to give you one only because I know Hiccup would. You tell everyone the truth and clear Hiccup's name, or else we'll leave, my friends, Hiccup and me. And we'll never come back," Toothless said._

 _His friends nodded their agreement._

 _"You don't understand. If I tell everyone, they'll panic. I don't want my people to panic in fear," Mortem said._

 _"But if you don't tell them then they'll never trust you again if they find out," Toothless said._

 _Mortem went silent, looking down on his desk. Toothless could tell his father was facing a hard decision, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, his father held his face in his hands._

 _"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling my people. I didn't want them to panic and fear that they had to look over their shoulder every time they went outside the mist. I thought that if I did tell them, some of them would team up and go after Drago themselves, resulting in their deaths. But I only weighed what would happen if I told them, I didn't weigh what would happen if I didn't," Mortem said._

 _Toothless sighed, his anger fading as he looked at his father._

 _"While you're right, it still doesn't excuse you threatening Hiccup. His father locked him in the house a lot when he was a kid, dad, and sometimes for no reason. It's the reason Hiccup spend days in a house because he'll go insane," Toothless said._

 _Toothless back up from the desk and looked at his father._

 _"And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You hurt Hiccup."_

* * *

 **Four Days Ago**

Once the meeting was over, Hiccups friends all but ran to his and Toothless's bedroom. They told him that they knew something was up, but only wished they found out sooner. Hiccup was happy that they didn't think he changed and was shocked at the threat Toothless made that his friends agreed to, but could understand. They didn't want to be in a place where they would be lied to by the King.

Mortem had apologized to Hiccup, saying that he didn't realize the suffering he was going under because of his decision and for threatening him to keep silent. Hiccup accepted the apology hesitantly, and Mortem knew that he regain Hiccup's trust, which was hard to get back once you lost it.

After that, Mortem had gone under changes. He was always in his office and when he saw Toothless and Hiccup, he would turn and walk the other way. It was only for three days, but it was enough for Toothless and Hiccup to see the Mortem wasn't only suffering from doubts, but from self-hate.

Near the end of the month, Mortem called to make an announcement.

Toothless's family along with Toothless himself and Hiccup stood next to Mortem as he begun to speak.

It was only when Mortem told his people of the death of one of their own during the beginning of the month did they realize Mortem was telling the truth. When one Night Fury yelled out why Mortem waited for so long to tell them, Hiccup saw that Mortem was going to tell them of his choice.

He didn't let him.

"He didn't know how to tell you," Hiccup had called out, much to the shock of everyone who knew the truth.

"As for me, I was helping the Health Wing because one of the healer's helpers got sick and I offered to lend a hand. I overheard a conversion and I...saw the body of the fallen Night Fury. It stayed with me in my head. That's why I acted the way I did for those three weeks. Mortem was only looking out for you all," Hiccup had said.

The Night Furies had cheered and during the cheering, Mortem asked Hiccup why he did that.

"Because unlike Stoick, you were going to tell the truth. Stoick wouldn't have, even if it concerned me," Hiccup had said to Mortem.

And just like that, Hiccup smiled and in that smile, Mortem saw he was forgiven. All his doubts and self-hate were gone. Mortem had smiled back at Hiccup, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Then Hiccup spoke again.

"We need to bring Drago and the Queen down. The longer they live, the more Hybrids will suffer and soon, this place will become affected," Hiccup had called out.

Hiccup looked at all of them.

"I have a plan to bring them both down and saving the Hybrids under their control. But I need you to trust me. Yes, Drago and the Queen are powerful, but we have something they don't have. Loyalty. They don't have a Hybrid's loyalty. The loyalty you have for each other and for your King is something they'll never have because they don't understand. We can bring them down, but only if we have loyalty to each other!"

The Night Furies cheered. Toothless all but pounced on Hiccup, hugging and kissing him for his bold spirit and kind heart.

* * *

 **Present Time**

That's where they found themselves in the War Room, a room to discuss planning.

Windshear would take them to the Wingmaidens while Night Fury Scouts searched for more allies.

They knew what they were doing could kill them. They knew there was a chance they could lose. But they had to try. Countless deaths happened because of to greedy monsters thought they could rule the world.

For those who tried before and failed.

For the ones who lived in fear every day.

To honor those who had fallen, both Viking and Hybrid.

To honor Dark Fang, the Night Fury scout who was killed by Drago.

They were going to war.

But first, they were going to need allies.

And one thing for sure, no matter how the war ends...

...the Queen Red Death and Drago Bludvist were going to die.

* * *

 **Me: Oh my Gods!**

 **I didn't think this would happen once I started writing this chapter.**

 **But one thing came after another and this happened!**

 **So, they're going to war.**

 **Send ideas about how Queen Red Death and Drago Bludvist should die if you have any!**


	20. Meeting The Wingmaidens

**Me: Okay, I was gonna have this chapter longer, but I decided against it.**

 **I think just meeting the Wingmaidens would be fine.**

 **Now, let's get into meeting the Wingmaidens.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Okay, you guy's ready to do this," Hiccup asked.

A group of Night Furies and his friends nodded. Hiccup smiled at them all.

The Arena Hybrids along with Dagur were going with a group of Night Fury scouts to find more allies by following rumors of a tribe of Dragon Souls. Titan Spark and Dragon Souls Thuggory, Katrina, Camicazi, and Eret were going to go to the Bewilderbeast nest that was said to be peaceful but also having a Dragon Soul protecting the nest from hunters, mainly Drago.

Windshear, Heather, Toothless, and Hiccup were to go meet the Wingmaidens. Hiccup would go to whoever was closest after meeting with the Wingmaidens. The other Night Furies of Night Fury Isle were going to stay here and train and protect their Island. They weren't going to lose their Island to war.

Heather had changed her clothes after awakening her power.

Heather still wears her hair in the same style as before but it had grown so now it was stopping at her waist. She now wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with a black, short-sleeved hooded shirt over it, and a brown mask to hide her identity connected to it. She also has a brown leather vest, wristbands, dark gray pants, and brown boots. She has three black belts. Heather now has metallic-like shoulder guards, bracers, knee pads, and skirt, all from the scales from Windshear. Heather also possesses a satchel black in color.

Dagur has changed his clothing as well.

Dagur now wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate, as well as new knee pads. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots. The only thing that didn't change was his tan pants.

Eret didn't change his clothing, but he did now where a thick, sleeveless fur vest and a grey fur wristband on both wrist.

Hiccup turned his head to smile at Toothless, who came up next to him, nodding his head at him. Toothless had turned sixteen about three days after Hiccup.

"Everyone got their supplies," Toothless asked.

Everyone nodded.

"That's let get going," Hiccup yelled out.

As one, they all took off into the air, going different ways.

Once they were out of the black mist, Hiccup motioned for them to stop. When he had their attention, Hiccup spoke.

"Okay, everyone knows to keep an eye out for Drago and to keep your mind guards up," Hiccup advised.

"We got it," Heather said.

Toothless and Windshear nodded in agreement. Toothless looked at Windshear.

"Windshear, you know the way. Led us," Toothless said.

Nodding, Windshear waved her hand.

"Follow me," Windshear called out.

Windshear flew off, leading the others to the place where she was raised.

* * *

 **Wingmaiden Island**

Windshear stopped, flying in one space in the air. In the distance, you could see an island. Windshear smiled as she looked at the island she was born and raised on.

"There it is! Wingmaiden Island," Windshear said, pointing to the Island.

"Time to meet your old family," Toothless said.

"Just remember not to go near the nesting grounds, Hiccup and Toothless. From what Windshear told us, it's nesting time for the Razerwhips," Heather advised.

Hiccup and Toothless nodded at the reminder.

Together, the four of them flew to Wingmaiden Island. Hiccup took in the sight of the village, seeing that like what Windshear said, the tribe was all female. Hiccup snorted at the thought of Snotlout ending up here and the trouble he would end up in.

After flying around the village once, Hiccup noticed three figures flying up to them. Hiccup motioned for them to stop as the figures stopped in front of them. Hiccup looked over at Windshear, silently telling her to take the lead.

Windshear nodded and looked at the three Wingmaidens.

"Hiccup, I want you to meet three of the Wingmaidens who helped raise me, Atali, Mindan, Nadia," Windshear said, gesturing to the three Wingmaidens, "As for you three, it's me, Windshear. Remember me," Windshear asked.

The leading Wingmaiden, Atali if Hiccup remembered right, moved a foot closer to them.

"Windshear, yes, I remember you. You were a beautiful Razorwhip. And so well behaved. It's nice to see you again," Atali said, smiling. Windshear blushed but smiled.

Hiccup looked Atali and the two Wingmaidens with her over.

Atali wore similar clothing to Heather and the other Wingmaidens, which all appear to be made from shed scales of metallic colored Razorwhip dragons. Her hair is a dark strawberry blonde, pulled back in a ponytail braid. She wears a silver and bronze circlet around her head, which extends down to her jaw at the sides and has on a one-sleeve silver and bronze tunic with matching shoulder, arm and leg guards, brown belt, purple pants and light brown boots. In her hands was a spear.

Mindan looked like a young woman, sporting auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, and large aqua eyes. She has a quiet demeanor and a square jaw, and like all Wingmaiden's, she has a beauty of her own. She also carried a spear.

Nadia was slender and square-jawed. She had a medium toned skin complexion and blonde hair, kept pulled back. She wore Wingmaiden armor dress and carried a spear in her hands.

Despite not being Dragon Soul's from what Hiccup could see, the wings sporting out of the Wingmaidens back were real, yet, that was the only thing about them that was real.

Hiccup didn't have to anyone to tell him that angering these Wingmaidens or any of them was a good idea, not if you wanted to live.

"It's nice to finally meet the ones who raised Windshear. I'm Heather, a Razerwhip Dragon Soul," Heather introduced herself, holding her hand out for Atali to shake. Atali smiled and shook Heather's hand.

Atali then took notice of Hiccup and Toothless, the only two males of the group, and tensed, her hand of her spear tightening. Windshear remembering how Atali and the other were around other males, quickly spoke up.

"They aren't here to do any harm. This is Hiccup, a Night Fury Dragon Soul and his lover, Toothless, Prince of the Night Furies. They are my friends, I wouldn't have brought them here if I thought that they would cause harm," Windshear said.

Atali relaxed.

"Forgive me. I'm afraid that we don't usually allow men on our island," Atali explained.

Hiccup smiled.

"It's okay. A friend of mine used to live with a tribe of female Vikings and while men can visit, they can't stay," Hiccup explained with a smile.

Mindan snorted.

"Still, your friends will have to wait away from our Island during your visit," Mindan said.

"Actually, Hiccup and Toothless are the reason I'm here. They have something to tell you. Well, two somethings and they aren't good," Windshear spoke.

Nadia raised her eyebrow and looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, what is it," Nadia asked.

Toothless shook his head.

"I believe this is something all of the Wingmaidens need to hear," Toothless stated.

"They know not to go near the nesting grounds and they'll stay with us," Heather added.

Atali looked like she was considering it, looking from Heather to Toothless, to Hiccup, and finally Windshear, taking in their expressions.

"Come with me, there's a building where we'll talk," Atali said.

"Thank you Atali," Windshear breathed, thankful that Atali wasn't turning Hiccup and Toothless away.

Windshear, Heather, Toothless, and Hiccup followed Atali as Mindan and Nadia went to get the other Wingmaidens.

Atali outside a building and opened the door, allowing them in. Atali brought them over to a table and showed them where to sit so when Hiccup sat down, Toothless sat down next to him on his right. Windshear sat down to Hiccup's left with Heather sitting down in the seat on Windshear's left. Atali sat down at the head of the table.

A couple minutes went by before the other Wingmaidens came in and sat down.

"Now that we're all here, what is it that you have to say," Atali asked.

Toothless cleared his throat. While Hiccup was gonna talk about Drago, Toothless was gonna talk about Red Death.

"Three years ago, I left my nest to explore and to find my soulmate, which is Hiccup. Only, I didn't know where I was going and ended up under her control. The Queen, an ancient Dragon Hybrid. Red Death has been living in a volcano and is the size of a mountain. She is the one behind the raids and the countless killing of Viking and Hybrids. She uses her power to control other Hybrids and sometimes, if she's lucky, a Dragon. Those who don't get her food or follow her orders die. And by die, I mean that she eats them alive and whole," Toothless said.

The Wingmaidens gasped, looking at each other in horror. They had no idea about a Queen like Red Death was out there.

Hiccup then took it has his cue.

"About a week ago, a group of Night Fury scouts went to check out the Queen's nest. They checked it out okay, but leaving, they were attacked by a madman named Drago Bludvist. He's a Bewilderbeast Dragon Soul and is like the Queen. He has a King dragon, a Bewilderbeast, who he uses to control the Hybrids he captures for his own little army. He captured Black Fang, who of the Night Fury scouts and killed him, cutting off his wings and turning them into a cape. The other scouts managed to get Black Fang's body but got injured in the process," Hiccup told.

Again, the Wingmaidens were horrified. They had no idea about two evil threats that were so cruel and heartless.

"We plan on getting as many allies as possible and teaming up to take down Red Death and Drago," Heather said.

"Because if the Queen lives, then Hybrids and Dragons alike will have to guard their minds against her and more lives will end. If Drago lives, then soon everyone will be looking over their shoulders. The Queen and Drago are threats to everyone. Not only that, the mission you have to protect Razerwhips spreads to taking care of the Red Death and Drago, because who knows how many Razerwhips the Queen ate and how many Razerwhips Drago as under his command. Please, we came here for help and I wanted you all to be a part of it," Windshear said.

All the Wingmaidens looked at Atali, who stood up with a furious expression.

"I will not stand for this! I'm not helping to raise Razerwips only for them to die or forced to become a madman's weapon! I am a Windmaiden, Protector of the Razerwhips! We'll help you fight," Atali shouts.

"They won't get away with this," Mindan yelled out, standing up.

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to help bring these to down," Nadia shouts, standing up as well.

Soon, the rest of the Wingmaidens were shouting their agreements. Hiccup, Toothless, Heather, and Windshear smiled at each other. Atali looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

"We will follow you. Tell us what we need to do," Atali asked with a tone that meant business.

Hiccup smiled at her, but his eyes showed that he too means business.

"This is what we have planned," Hiccup said.

About a couple minutes went by as Hiccup told the Windmaidens his plan to bring down Red Death and Drago by building an army of their own to counter theirs.

So when he asked them: "You in?"

The Wingmaidens response: "Definitely!"

* * *

 **Me: Red Death and Drago have a new enemy rising.**

 **One that wants to take them down.**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	21. Meeting The Defenders of the Wing

**Me:** **Oh! Did any of you get the red roses I sent you?**

 ***All of you hold up the red roses***

 **Great, k** **eep them on hand because your gonna need them!**

 **An idea from Fashion-Lover from Wattpad; having Mala as an Eruptodon Dragon Soul.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

After spending about a couple days with the Wingmaidens, teaching them some fighting style and what they knew about Drago and Red Death, Sharpshot was seen by one of the Wingmaidens flying in their direction. Worried that something went wrong, Hiccup, Toothless, Windshear, and Heather went to see him, only to get hugged.

"I've missed you guy's," Sharpshot yelled out.

Laughing, they saw nothing was wrong, otherwise, Sharpshot wouldn't have hugged them.

"What's going on," Toothless asked as Sharpshot jumped up and down.

If anything, the big smile on Sharpshot's face got bigger.

"The rumors of a Dragon Soul tribe turned out to be true! Not only that, this tribe is the descendants of the previous tribe that lived on Night Fury Isle," Sharpshot said.

The four of them gasped in shock.

The tribe that started the Dragon Souls, the same tribe that was told to have lived on the same Island Toothless's family and pack lives on is the tribe that left during the battle hundred years ago, and their descendants are now living with a tribe of their own?! It seemed too good to be true.

"Is their leader the descendant of the Dragon Conqueror," Windshear asked.

Sharpshot nodded. "Yes, the leader's name is Mala, and she leads the Defenders of the Wing, what they call themselves now. Dagur has taken a shine to Mala and she has to him."

Heather interrupted then.

"Wait, are you saying my brother has fallen in love with the leader of the Defenders of the Wing," Heather asked, amused.

Sharpshot smiled and nodded. "Not only that, but Dagur went through a trail that would allow him to become King of Defenders of the Wing and Mala's husband. He succeeded so I guess your gonna have a sister-in-law."

Heather squealed, clapping and jumping up and down.

"So Mala is going to help us," Hiccup asked.

Sharpshot nodded. "Yes, but she wants to meet you, Hiccup."

Hiccup looks confused. "What, why?"

Sharpshot smiled and shook his head. "Oh, I know, but I think it's better if you hear it from her."

Hiccup looked conflicted when Toothless spoke up.

"Windshear, Heather, why don't you girls stay here and help the Wingmaidens? We can send you a letter later," Toothless asked.

Windshear and Heather nodded.

"Sound's fine to me," Windshear said.

"Okay, but as long as you tell my brother that I'm happy for him and I can't wait to meet Mala," Heather said.

Smiling, Hiccup nodded at Heather and Windshear before he turned to Toothless. Hiccup turned back to Sharpshot and gave him a nod, silently telling him to lead the way. Sharpshot jumped into the air and flew off. Toothless and Hiccup gave each other a smile as they jumped up when they caught up to Sharpshot, Toothless grabbed him, provoking a yelp from the Terrible Terror, and set him on his shoulders.

Hiccup laughed and with a burst of speed, flew faster then Toothless. This ended up creating a race and making poor Sharpshot hang onto Toothless for dear life.

* * *

After the race, and Sharpshot getting feeling back in his hands, Sharpshot had pointed where to go. About an hour later, an Island became into view. Where they got closer, they saw a village and waiting for them was the other Arena Hybrids and Dagur along with two Dragon Souls.

Landing, Hiccup and Toothless were immediately surrounded by the Arena Hybrids and Dagur in hugs once Sharpshot jumped off. Hiccup let out a gasp of breath when Dagur picked him up and hugged him.

Dagur put Hiccup down and Hiccup rubbed his ribs, smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah, nice to see you, but I rather not have my ribs bruised," Hiccup said.

Dagur laughed, rubbing Hiccup on the head.

"Nice to see to see you, brother," Dagur said.

Hiccup nodded, giving Dagur a soft smile. Dagur and Hiccup saw each other as brothers and Heather and Hiccup saw each other as brother and sister.

"You too, brother," Hiccup said.

Hiccup looked at the Arena Hybrids, giving them a smile and a nod. Stormfly stepped forward first.

"Glad you came," Stormfly said.

"Did you think he wouldn't? This tribe is the descendants of the first Dragon Souls," Belch stated.

"Of course he came," Barf added.

Stormfly turned and glared at Barf and Belch. Stormfly walked over to the two, bur Barf and Belch both laughed and ran off, going in circles a couple yards away. Hiccup and Toothless shook their heads before Hookfang took their attention.

"There's something else. There's a Dragon. The Eruptodon," Hookfang said.

"Eruptodon," Hiccup asked.

"Eruptodon, nicknamed the Great Protector, lives inside the volcano on Caldera Cay and the volcano from erupting. If it erupts, it would destroy their village if it did. The Eruptodon prevents this by eating the lava. She has lived on this island for the past forty years and doesn't wander far from its food source," Meatlug explained.

Hiccup nodded. He finally turned to the two Dragon Souls, a male and female, who were staring at him with shock and wide eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup checked himself over before looking back at them.

"Okay, there's nothing on me so why are you looking at me like that," Hiccup asked.

The Dragon Souls shook themselves out of their shock. The female stepped forward.

"Welcome to Caldera Cay, I am Queen Mala of the Defenders of the Wing. However, I am also called Mala the Unbreakable. This is Throk, my second-in-command, and my most trusted friend," Mala introduced herself.

Mala has very short, blonde hair with her bangs parted to the right. She has pale slit green eyes. Her outfit was long and has a Mandarin collar and gold lining on her tunic and shoulder guards. The ends on the front of it have Eruptodon symbols. She had a volcano marking on the right side of her head.

Throk has long, red hair that is shaven in an undercut. He had brown slit eyes. He wore a sleeveless, green shirt, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, dark green pants with black boots, and black armor. He seems to have faint stubble of beard on his face and appears to be very muscular. He had a shield on the left side of his head.

Both of them had grey wings that had a darker shade of gray on the edges of their wings and relatively short tail.

"Thanks for coming. We hoped you would," Throk said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Thank. My names Hiccup Haddock, runaway son of Viking Cheif Stoick the Vast of Berk, and this is my lover Toothless, Prince of the Night Furies," Hiccup said, gesturing to him and Toothless.

"The Island I live on along with the other Night Furies is the same Island your ancestor's used to live on," Toothless said.

Mala and Throk looked please at this.

"That's great! I'm glad that Island has other living beings on it now," Throk said.

Mala took another look at Hiccup. "You know, I think you're his descendant. You do look like him."

Hiccup looked at Mala, confused. "Who?"

Mala waved her hand. "Hiccup Haddock and Prince Toothless, follow me and Throk please."

Hiccup and Toothless opened their mouths to tell Mala she didn't have to call them by their first and last name (Hiccup) and title (Toothless), but she and Throk had already turned around and walked away. Hookfang leaned over to them.

"She's a Queen, saying your first and last name or your title was the way she was brought up," Hookfang said.

Hiccup and Toothless shrugged, before running to catch up to Mala and Throk. Hookfang, Meatlug, and Sharpshot watched before they turned to watch Stormfly, who was still trying to catch Barf and Belch.

Mala and Throk led Hiccup and Toothless to a big building and walked inside. Once inside, Hiccup and Toothless gasped in shock at what they saw.

In front of them, in the center of the room standing behind a wooden and lock chest, was a statue of a man and woman, the man holding a sword on fire in his left with a left prosthetic leg and the woman holding an axe in her right hand, both weapons in the air. The man and woman were holding hands and standing side by side. The man was clearly a Night Fury Dragon Soul while the woman was a Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul. The same marking Hiccup had on the middle of his forehead was the same one the statue had while the woman had an axe on her cheek. By the mans left side was a Night Fury, a Dragon. By the woman's right side was a Deadly Nadder, also a Dragon.

But the thing that shocked them the most was that the woman looked like Astrid as the grown up and the man looked like Hiccup as a grown up.

"What the-," Hiccup and Toothless said.

Throk noticed their confusion and started to explain.

"This was created by the tribe of first Chief and Chieftess. This is the first Chief and Chieftess as you see here and their Dragons that they bonded to," Throk said, gesturing to the statues.

"That I understand, but why does the man look like an older me and the woman look like a female Astrid," Hiccup asked.

Throk stepped back and looked at Mala, telling her that she could speak. Mala nodded in thanks.

"That's because the man is your ancestor Hiccup. The woman is Astrid's ancestor, the Dragon Night Fury is Toothless's ancestor, and the Dragon Deadly Nadder is Stromfly's ancestor," Mala said.

Mala turned and looked at the statues, ignoring the shocked faces of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Your ancestor's name was Hiccup. He was called 'Hiccup the Useless', and a Blacksmith apprentice under the Blacksmith Gobber. Hiccup mother died while giving birth to Hiccup. Hiccup was determined to prove himself and when he was fifteen, he shot down a Night Fury. When he told his fellow villagers, no one believed him. So, he went alone to search for the Night Fury. He ended up finding the Night Fury, but couldn't kill him and when the tables turned, the Night Fury couldn't kill him. So, both let each other go. Hiccup went back to see the Night Fury, only to find that when he shot him down, the Night Fury lost his left tailfin. Later, he befriended the Night Fury, naming him Toothless because of his retractable teeth.

Hiccup build a prosthetic tail fin to help Toothless fly again but found that only with his help can he fly. Over the course of trying to help Toothless fly again, Hiccup bonded with the Night Fury and vice versa. However, Hiccup was forced into Dragon Training by his father, Stoick the Vast, and won. Dragon Training which as you know, teaches Young Vikings to kill Dragons as it was back then. Astrid follows after Hiccup to get answers but instead finds him leaving. With Toothless's help, Hiccup was able to show Astrid the truth about Dragons. But then they found the Dragon Nest, ruled by the Red Death then. Hiccup knew that he couldn't leave when he knew now the raids happened.

However, during the final test, Stoick spooked the Monstrous Nightmare Hiccup was trying to befriend. The Monstrous Nightmare attacked Hiccup, his yells echoing all the way to the cove where Toothless heard. Toothless escaped the cove and ran to the Arena, saving Hiccup, but revealing their secret. While his tribe saw that the Night Fury save Hiccup, they were more outraged that he befriended it. Hiccup was banished from the tribe and wasn't seen again in five years. During those five years, Hiccup fought against the Red Death and won, through losing his left foot, from below the knee and down was a prosthetic leg. Hiccup and Toothless found another Island and lived there, creating through own Nest.

Five years passed and Hiccup was now a grown man. In an attempt to show the Vikings the truth of Dragons, he went back to Berk, only to see that five years without raids solved nothing, the Vikings still believed that Dragons were mindless and killing beasts. All but one Viking disagreed with Hiccup, Astrid. Astrid still remembered and revealing that she knew the truth, was also banished. Hiccup and Toothless left, this time with Astrid. They went back to their Island and married each other. When their son was born, the first Night Fury Dragon Soul, they were so happy. But most have forgotten that they also had a daughter, the first Deadly Nadder Dragon Soul.

About six months after that, Hiccup and Astrid woke up to find out they had become Hybrids as well. Like their kids, Hiccup and Astrid were taught to use their new abilities thanks to Toothless and Stormfly, Astrid's bonded Dragon. Over the next five years, they meet other outcasts, banished for the same reason and their dragon led them there. They meet other Dragon Souls as well. Hiccup and Astrid welcomed them with open arms. Then, Hybrids started popping up, provoking more joy. Soon, a tribe was built, where they lived in peace between Dragon, Human, Hybrid, and Dragon Soul. For five years they lived like that, free as can be and happy. But their happiness wasn't meant to last.

Vikings of all tribes heard of the Island and its tribe. Upon learning where the Island was, they attacked. A deadly and bloody battle came. Hiccup and Toothless fought against Stoick. During a cease-fire to care for their people, Hiccup discovered that Astrid and Stormfly had died in battle protecting their kids and other kids. Hiccup and Toothless both knew at that point that they wouldn't be able to win. So, to make sure their tribe survived, he made them leave. He told them that one day, those fell in the battle would one day be reborn as well as he. Hiccup said goodbye to his son and daughter and His people left. Hiccup and Toothless buried all his people, Dragon, Human, Hybrid, and Dragon Soul, that died in the battle, creating one for himself and Toothless as well. Both knew that they were gonna die.

Hiccup and Toothless fought with all they have. They killed many Vikings and still kept going even as their wounds bleed out. Hiccup killed Stoick, his former father, with Toothless's help. The Vikings called for a surrender, telling Hiccup that he won. Hiccup told them to gather their dead and to get off his Island. He told them that everyone who died during the battle of because of it would be reborn. The Vikings did take their dead and leave. Hiccup and Toothless, with every once of life they had left, built a mountain of dirt and placed it above their graves. When their lives were in a second of ending, Toothless fired a blast which buried himself and Hiccup in their graves. We know that because a group of people from the tribe went back to see what happened," Mala explained, telling the true story.

Hiccup and Toothless were sitting on the floor, looking by at the statue that held their ancestors. They should have known that over the years, details of the story would be lost or changed, but they had no idea that it was this!

Mala looked over at Throk, waving her hand at him to tell him to continue, giving her throat time to heal.

"Over the years, something was added: The reborn Hiccup would be a Night Fury Dragon Soul and would be the Soulmate of a Night Fury. All we know is that one of your ancestors put that there," Throk said.

Hiccup nodded and stood up.

"So, I'm Hiccup's reincarnation. Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid, and everyone else that I know is reborn," Hiccup ran his through his hair, shaking his head, "Wow, this is quite the shock of my life."

"And mine," Toothless said, coming up behind Hiccup and wrapping his arms around him.

Mala nodded at Throk and pointed to the locked wooden chest in front of the statue, handing him a key. Throk took the key and went over to the chest, unlocking it and pulling something wrapped in a bundle out. Handing the key back to Mala, Throk handed the bundle to Hiccup, who looked at it in confusion.

"What's this," Hiccup asked, looking at the bundle.

"The armor your ancestor wore. The left leg boot and armor was added later by one of the Blacksmiths," Throk told.

Hiccup looked up and Mala and Throk, both of them giving him a nod. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who now stood beside him. Toothless smiled. Hiccup looked down at the bundle and carefully unwrapped it.

Hiccup gasped when he saw the black armor. Feeling it, Hiccup noticed that it felt like Night Fury scales.

"Your ancestor made that from the scaled Toothless's ancestor shed. Provided protection and was very stronger," Throk explained.

Hiccup looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

Toothless then smiled, something coming to his mind.

"Hang on a second, Queen Mala, you're the descendant of one the past Hiccup's children, right," Toothless asked.

Mala nodded, smiling.

"Yes, the daughter's line. Hiccup would be in the son's line," Mala spoke, her throat having on rested.

"Then that means the two of you are cousins," Toothless said, pointing at Hiccup and Mala.

Hiccup blinked and stared at Mala in a new light. He smiled at her when Mala she nodded at him.

"Well, nice to meet you, cousin," Hiccup chuckled.

Mala chuckled, "Yes, it is nice to meet you as well, my cousin."

Hiccup then gasped before he burst out laughing, shaking his head. Toothless, Mala, and Throk looked at Hiccup shocked, not expecting Hiccup to laugh to suddenly. Toothless raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain," Toothless asked.

"I just realized, that this means Astrid and I are somewhat cousins as well," Hiccup laughed.

Toothless looked confused before he realized what Hiccup meant and shook his head. Hiccup stopped laughing about a couple minutes later. Mala took a step towards her newfound cousin.

"Hiccup," Mala said.

Hiccup looked at Mala.

"As I said to your friends: The Defenders of the Wing will join the fight," Mala said.

Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Mala. You too, Throk. With your help, we can beat Drago and Red Death," Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Me: How many of you screamed "My ship is sailing" in your head or out loud for Dagur and Mala?**

 **I couldn't pass that up.**

 **For people who guessed it right when you read the first story about the Dragon Souls:**

 **On Fanfiction - 8 Souled Otaku**

 **On Wattoad - StrangeGirl202**

 **I will try to update every week, but sometimes I will miss because I'm not perfect, nobody is.**


	22. Mother's Hybrid Sanctuary

**Me: OH MY GODS,** **I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

 **But I had computer trouble. Lots of it. I only had limited time on a computer and I really couldn't do anything because I was thinking about what I should write next.**

 **But now you can read the chapter I made.**

 **Hope you guy's like it, really.**

 **I believe it this is one you guys were waiting for.**

* * *

 ***Talking*** \- Dragons Talking In Their Language

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup sighed. Looking up into the night sky, watching the stars. The last time he looked at the stars, it was during the raid where Toothless was shot down. While he felt a little guilt for building the thing that got Toothless shot down, he is happy because it allowed him to meet Toothless.

It has been three months since Hiccup and Toothless met Mala and her people. Everyone has been training, coming together against a treat that could kill or enslave them all. It's been three months since he put the amour his ancestor wore on.

Hiccup glanced behind him when his heighten senses heard someone approaching him. Hiccup smiled when he recognized the scent and the footsteps. Toothless sat down next to Hiccup, casting him a smile.

"So, Hiccup, how are you?"

Hiccup chuckled, leaning towards Toothless and cuddling into his chest.

"Well, despite everything, I'm doing good. Through, it is exhausting trying to teach everyone who will fight to fight, but I'm not alone when I try to help. I just can't believe I made it this far. That this is what I can do when I not holding back," Hiccup explained.

Toothless chuckled.

"Oh, Hiccup. You can do so much more. Just you wait, you can do much more."

Hiccup looked up Toothless and smiled. Toothless smiled down at Hiccup with gentle eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Hiccup suddenly got this mischievous thought. Leaning up, Hiccup quickly kissed Toothless before leaping out of his lap.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, who's wings spread before he jumped upwards, flapping his wings. Toothless's shocked looked vanished as he smiled, jumping up and joining Hiccup in the sky.

Hiccup laughed as he flew from Toothless. Toothless flew till he was right next to Hiccup, quickly kissing his cheek. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless laughed. They flew around each other like two birds would, dancing in the air.

It was peaceful, the two of them in the air side by side. It was much like that time where Toothless showed Hiccup the beauty of the sky. Hiccup turned and smiled warmly at Toothless. Toothless saw the look and turned his head and smiled warmly back.

It was like that for a couple more seconds until Hiccup caught sight of something flying a little ways away from them. Hiccup could just make out two figures in the night, but with his eyes sharpen, he could also see that they were watching them.

"Toothless, look," Hiccup said, pointing to the figures.

Toothless quickly turned his head and saw the figures. The figures, seeing that they were spotted, quickly turned and flew away.

"Hey," Toothless shouted.

Hiccup and Toothless gave chase, following the figures easy with there speed. The figures tried to escape them by splitting up, but Toothless and Hiccup able to watch where they going and the figures so they didn't fly into each other.

Soon, they come across a giant ice rock. The figures flew towards the giant ice rock, going inside a hole. Hiccup and Toothless tossed each other a glance before they followed the two into the ice rock.

They had lost sight of the two, but they had their scents.

Hiccup and Toothless landed right into a circle of Hybrids of all kinds. However, Hiccup and Toothless weren't worried about that. They looked around for the two figures. Looking, they found the two watching them carefully in the shadows with other Hybrids.

Seeing the Hybrids getting to close, Hiccup opens his mouth and fires a warning blast, telling them to stay away.

One of the figures approaches while the other signals the other Hybrids. The Hybrids open their mouths, filling them with fire but not firing them.

The figure approaching them is was wearing chest armor and large armbands with talons above their hands. They also wear a red, torn cape and strips of fabric around their waist. They also wore a masking helmet with horns, hiding their identity. It was covered in covered in blue and red paint. Four auburn wings were poking out from the back. A staff was attached to their back.

Hiccup and Toothless warily watch as the figure approaches.

"Who are you? Why were you watching us," Toothless asks.

No answer the figure just keeps approaching, tilting their head.

"Do you even understand what we're saying," Hiccup asks.

Nothing. The figure just remains silent.

Hiccup takes a step towards to figure, but Toothless grabs his arm and pulls him back to his side. Hiccup tosses a look at Toothless. Hiccup pulls his arm free but turns to face Toothless.

"Toothless! Really," Hiccup hissed.

"We don't know if their working for Red Death or Drago Bludvist," Toothless hissed back, and every Hybrid within hearing distance flinched away at Drago's name, including the figures, "We don't even know if they lead us into a trap to hand us over to them. Besides, they were watching us for some reason, a reason they won't tell us, Hiccup!"

Hiccup knew Toothless's reasoning was true. They didn't know if they could trust whoever was watching them. But before he could reply, the approaching figure gasped and stumbled back, the other figure coming forward and revealing themselves in the light.

The Hybrid is male with yellow-orange eyes and cream short hair. His armor was woody brown with iridescent blue highlights with the armor covering his chest a cream color. His tail was woody brown along with his four wings. His helmet has two long spines that branch off to the sides, but the helmet was shaped like an owl's. There were two scars on his facial spines. Between his wings laid a staff.

Hiccup recognized this type of Hybrid to be a Stormcutter.

The Stormcutter helped the other figure get up again. The figure lets out an 'ohhh' and walks towards Hiccup and Toothless, this time more slowly.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumps, his eyes going wide. How did this person know his name? Hiccup tossed an alerted gaze to Toothless, who steps in front of Hiccup as the figure removes their helmet, revealing a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes and auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back. On her left cheek was a staff, much like the one attached to her back A Stormcutter Dragon Soul.

"Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible," the woman said to herself, a hand on her head.

Hiccup looks at the woman confused. There's a feeling in his chest that says he knows her, her face and voice, but he can't place it.

"Uh, should I... should I know you," Hiccup stammers, still a little unnerved.

The woman looks disappointed and looks down.

"No. You were only a babe..."

That's when the scent hits him and Toothless. The woman's scent is just like a mother's scent and her young. But the only ones here that had that corresponding scent, was the woman and Hiccup. Toothless's eyes go wide when he realizes this, looking at Hiccup who's own eyes widen.

The woman looks back at them.

"But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup gasped in a tongue-tied aghast. The woman staying in front of him was his mother, Valka, a woman who Berk declared dead.

Valka held a hand out and tried to calm Hiccup down before he panicked, "Shhh."

Valka looked away for a moment to look at the Stormcutter.

"Cloudjumper, it's my son. My son is here."

The Stormcutter looks startled, looking at Hiccup in shock.

"Mother," Hiccup whispered, stepping out from behind Toothless to stare at his newly found mother.

Valka nods, looking back at Hiccup to do so. Hiccup slowly shook his head, shock in his eyes.

"How?"

At this, Valka smiles. Valka waves her hand, "Come."

Valka turns and runs off, Cloudjumper following behind her. Hiccup gasps, running after his mother with Toothless following close behind. Valka leads Hiccup and Toothless through a maze of rock caves. Both of them struggle to keep up in an area they do not know.

"Hold on! Wait just a minute," Hiccup shouts.

"This way," Cloudjumper finally says.

"Come back here," Toothless yells.

"Come," Valka says, ducking under a low rock.

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my _MOTHER_?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds," Hiccup practically screams.

"Come. Quickly," Valka speaks again, climbing over a rock wall and waving her hand before she continues on.

"I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?! They said you were _dead_! Everyone thinks you were killed by...," Hiccup says before slowing to a stop at the sight he and Toothless saw when they came out of the dark tunnel and into the light.

"Hybrids," Hiccup finished.

Hordes of dragons of various species fly around Hiccup and Toothless as they stare in awe. A nest, they were standing in a nest that wasn't like the Red Deaths. Granted, Hiccup never seen the nest but Toothless and the other Arena Hybrids sure have a remember quite well what it looked like. And this nest looked beautiful. Hearing noises above them, Hiccup and Toothless look up and to see Valka and Cloudjumper hanging on the cave roof, looking down at them.

"This is where you've been for sixteen years," Hiccup asked.

Valka nods, looking at Hiccup with an excited smile on her face.

Hiccup and Toothless looked around again at the Hybrids.

"You've been rescuing them," Toothless says, smiling at how many Hybrids he saw.

"Unbelievable," Hiccup says in awe, breathlessly leaning onto Toothless.

"You're not upset," Valka asked, prompting Hiccup and Toothless to lean at her again.

"What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady," Hiccup says, rubbing the back of his heck with a chuckle and a smile on her face.

Valka chuckles and jumps down from the ceiling.

"At least I'm not boring... right," Valka asked, standing up as Cloudjumper joined her on the ground.

"I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing...," Hiccup says, looking around as Hybrids took notice of them, landing and approaching the two newcomers.

"Do you like it," Valka asked, a little wary and nervous.

Hiccup and Toothless let out a breathless laugh, their wings flattering. This catches Valka's eye, making her look at the wings on her son's back.

"I don't have the words," Hiccup breathes out.

Seeing that they were being surrounded, by curious dragons, Toothless let's out a roar, making them back away. If they didn't know what type of Hybrid he was then, they do now.

Valka gasped, "Night Fury?"

Hiccup and Toothless chuckled.

"Yes, I'm a Night Fury Dragon Soul and Toothless is one of the sons of the Alpha in his nest, but his older brother is the heir. And, Toothless and I are soulmates," Hiccup explains to his mother.

Valka gasped, turning her eyes to Toothless.

"My son is a Dragon Soul, a Night Fury one at that and soulmates to a Prince! Incredible! I have never been so happy like this since Hiccup was born! Oh, please, tell me, how did you two meet," Valka speaks excitedly.

Hiccup tenses and chuckles nervously as Toothless shifts, a bit uncomfortable.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded," Hiccup says, trying to hide his sudden unease.

Valka suddenly hardens, staring at them silently for a couple of seconds before turning, walking towards a group of Hybrids watching them.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps," Valka gestures at the missing leg, "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting," Valka gently raises the wing before gently putting in down, "And poor Gruff was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared," Valka rubs Gruff's cheek for a second before she turns back to Hiccup and Toothless.

"And what of you? Did Drago or his trappers shoot Toothless down too," Valka asks.

Hiccup and Toothless gave an awkward laugh.

"Heh. Well, the crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down, technically speaking," Hiccup admits.

Valka gasps as the Hybrids looked shocked. Hiccup suddenly waved his hands at his mother's shocked but curious look. Deciding to come to Hiccup's rescue, Toothless steps up.

"Hiccup stopped trying to be like all the Vikings of his former tribe two years before we meet. He bumped into a machine he made, the Mangler, something he was gonna destroy, and I ended up getting hit. However, while the left side of my tail-fin was torn in places, I was free of the Red Death's control. Hiccup and I met later and he helped heal of tail-fin so I could fly again. Hiccup saved my life," Toothless says.

Hiccup blushed, looking at Toothless before he decided leaning against Toothless would be much better. Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, smiling slightly.

Valka chuckled. Cloudjumper walked up, looking questioningly at Hiccup.

"What did your father think of all this," Cloudjumper asked.

Toothless and Hiccup frown, looking down, away from Valka's and Cloudjumper's eyes.

"I'll tell you later," Hiccup mumbled.

Valka frowned even more at this.

"Not much has changed it seems," Valka stated.

Toothless huffed, "Not really. From what Hiccup told us, Berk stayed in its ways. But I'm curious, why didn't you come back to Berk?"

Now it was Valka's turn to look down. After a couple seconds, Valka sighed and looked up, meeting Hiccup's and Toothless's gaze.

"Some of us...were just born different," Valka began, gesturing to herself and Hiccup. Valka watches on as the Hybrids who were watching took flight.

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion," Valka looks back at Hiccup, "One night, a Hybrid broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw...was proof of everything I believed," Valka reaches out and runs a finger over the scar on Hiccup's chin.

"Cloudjumper accidentally scratched you while he was playing with you when I approached. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw no vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. Stoick came then, trying to protect me, but the fires got to close to you so he went to save you first," Valka said, making Hiccup's eyes widen at the last part.

"Cloudjumper carried me off while Stoick went to get you. You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a Hybrid," Valka finishes.

Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Yeah, it runs in the family," Hiccup smiles, making Toothless toss Hiccup a gummy smile. Hiccup snorted, trying not to laugh.

Valka smiled.

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did," Valka admits.

"How did you survive out here," Hiccup asked.

Valka smiled and gestured for them to follow her.

"Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... In the home of the great Bewilderbeast," Valka exclaims, waving her hand at the sight at something that made Hiccup and Toothless freeze in their places.

There was a Bewilderbeast sleeping on the ground. But it was no Hybrid. It was a Dragon. This Bewilderbeast must be an ancient Dragon if it's still here.

The Bewilderbeast was a very large, spiky dragon with two big horns protruding from the sides of his head and huge multiple wings. The front side of his body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. 'King's frills' can be seen on the occipital region. Protrusions from the back of their head form a mane-like frill.

Proportions of upper and lower jaws are unlike those of usual reptiles, having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. His lips are similar to those of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. No nostrils are visible on his faces. His hard, "coral-like amphibian skin" covers his whole body and the scales provide surprisingly robust defenses to the dragon.

Ice white was the color of the Bewilderbeast. While there he had wings, they seemed too small to allow to fly, instead of looking like they could help him fly in water instead.

"The Alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but _this_ is the _king_ of all dragons," Cloudjumper informs.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, the same thought in their heads: _Maybe he could help fight the Red Death and Drago?_

"With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. He protects us.," Valka adds.

"A true King. Does he have a name," Hiccup asks his mother.

Valka nods, "Yes, White Fang is his name. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!"

Valka laughs as a group of baby Hybrids land on White Fang, who wakes up, revealing ice blue eyes, gently blowing them off and turns to face Valka, Cloudjumper, Toothless, and Hiccup.

"I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...," Valka says.

White Fang looks at them. Hiccup feels Toothless tense nest to him and understands why. Toothless had told Hiccup that besides his father, trusting other Alpha's would be difficult due to being under the Red Deaths control for so long. And to be honest, Hiccup was too.

White Fang seems to notice their unease.

 ***You seem to be uneased by my presence young ones, and you seem hesitant to bow down to me, unlike many others who have. While I sense that one of you is the son of an Alpha, something else bothers you.***

Hiccup and Toothless jump at White Fang's powerful, but gentle voice. Toothless gulps and takes a step forward.

"My name is Toothless and I mean no offense, but after spending a couple of years under Red Deaths control and her evil ways, I am wary of other Alpha's. Hiccup shares my unease," Toothless explains.

White Fangs makes a sound like he was humming.

 ***Understandable. Feeling wary after such time under one's command like that isn't uncommon. But who is the Red Death?***

"And how do you know about Drago," Cloudjumper asked.

Hiccup and Toothless share a nod.

* * *

 **After Telling About Drago and Red Death**

As it turns out, Valka and Cloudjumper have been fighting Drago for years now. In fact, some Hybrids in the nest were rescued from Drago. Also, Valka and Cloudjumper didn't know that Drago had a Bewilderbeast forced under his command.

"This is unbelievable," Valka says, running a hand through her hair, much like how Hiccup would.

"We didn't know about the Red Death at all, it the Red Death a Hybrid or Dragon," Cloudjumper asked.

Toothless paused, unsure, "I don't know, whenever we saw her face, it was blurred like she didn't want us to see it."

Toothless shook his head.

"Nonetheless, if Drago and Red aren't stopped, the war won't stop and there will be no peace. Endless lives will be lost. We must stop them before they take over and we lose everything. Drago will take control over of friends, the Red Death will eat them if they defy her. There will be no peace until their both stopped. Building an army to take down the Red Death and Drago will be taxing, but it is the only way. We already have my people and two tribe's with us, but we need more allies," Toothless explained.

 ***I agree. Drago and Red Death pose a treat to not only my nest, but other nests out there. We shall help.***

Hiccup and Toothless smiled as Valka and Cloudjumper shouted their agreement.

At that moment, Hiccup's stomach started to growl, followed by Toothless's. Both boy's blushed as Valka and Cloudjumper laughed.

"Hungry? Good, it's feeding time," Valka said.

Flapping her wings, Valka pushed herself off the ground, Cloudjumper following her. Hiccup and Toothless followed after a second, watching the two fly together.

Valka and Cloudjumper led them outside the nest and out to open sea. Stopping, Cloudjumper and Valka turned and looked at Hiccup and Toothless. Confused, Hiccup and Toothless stopped.

"Hey, I thought we were going to eat," Hiccup asked.

"Oh, we are," Valka said.

Valka looked down, causing Hiccup and Toothless to follow her example. Seashockers herding a school of fish. White Fang jumps out the water and catches the fish in his mouth, spitting them into the air for the Hybrids to catch and eat.

Valka and Cloudjumper laugh at Hiccup's and Toothless's faces as they caught a couple fish. Shaking their heads to get out of their shock, Hiccup and Toothless caught their meal, Hiccup firing his up because he wasn't used to eating raw fish just yet.

On their way back, Valka starts talking.

"When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel…," Valka starts only for Hiccup to finish.

"Free," Hiccup finished.

Valka smiled at her son.

"This is what it is to be a Hybrid, Hiccup," Valka said.

Hiccup nods. He then remembers the story Mala told him and chuckles.

"Oh mom, there's so much I want to tell you. So much I need to tell you," Hiccup said.

Valka smiled before she frowned, looking down at the ocean.

"All this time, you took after me. And where was I," Valka lifted her head to stare at Hiccup, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned, these past sixteen years," Valka said.

Hiccup smiled, nodding his head.

Valka smiled in delight.

"This gift we share, Hiccup, being Dragon Souls, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all Hybrids and the living Dragons! We will make it a better, safer place," Valka says.

"That sounds... amazing. This is so great! Now you and I can stop Drago and Red Death - together," Hiccup said, glancing at Cloudjumper and Toothless with a smile, showing that they were included.

"Yes. We must _protect our own_. Now come on, we should be getting back," Valka said, looking back at the ice nest.

Hiccup laughed.

"I'm glad that your proud of me and what I'm doing. Stoick doesn't care for what I do or for me in general. I bet he never was happy he got a hiccup as a son," Hiccup explained.

Valka paused, turning her wide eyes to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you're wrong. I don't know exactly why you're calling your father by his name and not 'dad', but you'll tell me later. But your father loves you and is proud of you, he just, doesn't know how to show it and he won't say anything due to his Viking pride. But I know him and when something happens and he doesn't get to say what he truly feels or thinks, he will become overcome with guilt. But caring for his people and caring for his family are two different things that tend to clash," Valka said.

Hiccup looked at her with shocked his. Valka gave him a sad smile.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it," Valka admits, turning her head so she could land near an opening of White Fang's nest.

Hiccup landed next to her, barely paying attention Cloudjumper and Toothless had joined them, intently listening to his mother.

"But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right."

Valka turned her head to look Hiccup in the eyes. She touched his head and then his chest, where his heart was.

"You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only _you_ can bring our worlds together. _That_ is who you are, son," Valka says.

Hiccup couldn't breathe. His father thought that of him when he was born? Believed that he out strength the other Viking teens? Hiccup looked down, taking this new information in.

"I tried so hard to be someone my father could be proud of. I stopped because I thought I never could. How can you become someone so great, so brave, so selfless enough to earn the respect you always wanted," Hiccup says.

Hiccup looks up, looking at his mother, then he looks at Cloudjumper. Finally, Hiccup looked at his lover, the one who changed his life, who helped him discover things about himself that he never knew existed.

"I guess you can only try," Hiccup says fiercely, "Try in ways you haven't before. A different path, a different way, a different approach."

Hiccup smiles at them, looking at Valka, Cloudjumper, and Toothless.

"A chief protects his own. I may not be chief, but I won't let my kind suffer. Not anymore."

Toothless smiles, pulling Hiccup towards him and hugging him. Hiccup hugs Toothless back, smiling when he feels a kiss on his head.

"I'm so proud of you Hiccup," Toothless says.

Pulling away, the couple turned to Cloudjumper as he spoke.

"So this means you'll be going back to Berk," Cloudjumper asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"I'll be going back. But when I'm ready. But one day, I'll go back and talk with Stoick. And then we'll see how things go from there. But I'll go back to Berk when I'm ready. But right now I got my people to care for," Hiccup stopped, smiling.

Hiccup chuckled, "After all, an army needs its leader."

* * *

 **Me: I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for the lost days.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Happy Late Halloween everyone if it's Halloween around where you come from!**


	23. Time To Go Back

**Me: Hey everyone.  
**

 **Happy late Thanksgiving to anyone.**

 **Know, this is going to have a time skip because we all like time skips. (Not always)**

 **I believe I'm gonna call the story to the end in about five, six, or seven more chapters.**

 **Now after this story, I'm holding a poll about which story you want me to do next!**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

 **Five Years Later**

"Come on everyone! Come on! Get to it," Eret yelled at his men.

Five years have passed since they start training to fight Drago and Red Death. Five years later and their numbers grew and their strength, but at the same time, Drago's and Red Death's armies have ground as well. Not only did they get more hybrids and people on their side, but they have discovered one another and joined together, especially since word had gotten out about an army growing to fight Drago and another threat.

All thanks to the traitor, Johann.

Yes, the trader Hiccup made a friendship with was nothing but a Hybrid Hunter, using his personality and easy-to-scary attitude as a way to gain trust to get the "King of Dragons". Hiccup didn't like that and Johann and him fought. Hiccup lost at first because of the skills Johann revealed, but Johann made a bad mistake of telling Hiccup that Berk was falling apart because Stoick missed his son and felt so guilty for ignoring him and that he wouldn't be surprised if Stoick kicked the bucket because of it. That flew Hiccup into a rage, easy defeating Johann and broke his left leg and right arm in a way Johann would never be able to fight again.

Hiccup could have easily killed him, but instead flew Johann strait to Viking Chieftain meeting and even knowing Stoick was there, dropped Johann with a letter describing everything and with how Hiccup scared him, Johann confessed to everything. Days later, word got out of a traitor's execution for betraying Vikings and beings the cause of many Viking deaths.

Five years might be short, but a lot of things happened.

Such as taking care of Hybrid Hunters, like the ones Johann allied with.

That being said, not everything was bad. Sharp Storm and Stormfly mated about a year ago, but they waited until after the mating season so that Stormfly wouldn't carry a child for she wasn't ready. Umbra and Lux had mated as well but were waiting for Night Fury mating season to have a child.

As for Toothless and Hiccup...well...

Eret looked around, trying to find two certain Night Furies who were missing.

"Where are those two," Eret asked himself.

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

"Toothless!"

"Hmmm?"

"You...oh Dragon! Stop teasing me!"

"..."

"Stop chuckling! That feels funny!"

Their relationship had grown greater in strength. They tested every once and while. Like what they are doing right now.

Hiccup was sitting in a chair in their room. Toothless was on his knees and was currently sucking on Hiccup's erect member for the first time. However, Hiccup's reaction's prompted Toothless to tease Hiccup. Hiccup, being sensitive, was blushing red as Toothless smiled. Toothless gave a hard suck and Hiccup came without warning.

Pulling away, shallowing, Toothless chuckled.

"Sorry, but your reactions were cute so I had to tease."

Hiccup finished getting dressed.

Hiccup has grown considerably. He gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to five years ago. His outfit now consists of a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him more streamline in the air like Toothless. When flying, he is also seen wearing a matching spiked, masked helmet that protects his face and head. His back had an opening for his wings to go through. He also carries a weapon, a retractable fire blade called Inferno.

Hiccup glared at Toothless.

"You suck."

"Yes, I do."

"Toothless!"

Toothless laughed, turning to walk away as Hiccup blushed red. However, because he had turned away, he missed the look that grew on Hiccup's face as his blush quickly left.

Getting up, Hiccup quickly ran up behind Toothless and reached down, grabbing his leg and pulled. Toothless let out a surprised grunt as he hit the floor, Hiccup laughing and running out their bedroom door.

Slowly, a smile grew on Toothless's face.

"Cheeky little brat with a sarcastic streak," Toothless said.

Toothless got up and ran after Hiccup.

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

Of course, the good mood faded once they got to the meeting room to go over the planning.

"What do you mean we don't have enough people," Hiccup asked.

Mortem sighed, "We've grown in number over the years, but recent scouting of Drago's and Red Death's armies showed that they have grown as well. We don't have enough men to fight."

Hiccup sighed, resting his head in his hands as Toothless rubbed his back, his mother coming up to place a hand on his shoulder.

What should he do? He can't call it quits. Not while everyone was so hyped on defeating Drago and Red Death. What can he do to get more men and woman? But that won't work. The more his army grows, the more people Drago's and Red Deaths will have as well. He can't tell he arm to pack their bags and go home.

Hiccup froze, eyes widening as he raised his head.

"Hiccup," Toothless asked.

"We don't need more men and woman. Well, we do, but no matter how many we get we'll never have the strength to match Drago's and Red Deaths armies. No," Hiccup stood up, looking at them, "We need stronger bonds, bonds between human and Hybrid, bonds of trust. There's only one place that I can think of who can possibly help us and luck us, they have a meeting coming up."

Valka gasped, "Hiccup, you don't mean that-"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, it's time to go back to Berk."

* * *

 **Berk**

Stoick sighed, staring into his cup of mead as he sat in his chair, along in the Mead Hall.

Five years have gone by since his son ran off. Five years since the fact he was the reason his son ran off, tribe including, but still mostly him. He longed for a chance to talk to Hiccup again. To actually talk this time and tell Hiccup he was sorry.

Stoick was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his door open and close rapidly. Turning towards the door, Stoick stared at the closed entrance. Stoick sat his cup down on the table beside him, getting up.

"Don't get up. Sit back down."

Stoick looked up at the rafters and tensed up at the familiar sight of a Night Fury Hybrid.

"You," Stoick growled.

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Yes, me. I want to talk to you, not fight you. But I won't hesitate to fight you if attack me."

Stoick pointed at Toothless.

"Bertha told me that you kissed my son on the cheek. Have you been using my son as a toy for your pleasure," Stoick growled.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Watch it, Stoick. I love Hiccup, he's my future mate. Using him as a toy for my own pleasure is sickening to me. Now sit down so we can talk."

Stoick sat down, glaring at Toothless. Toothless huffed, jumping down to stand across from Stoick. Toothless crossed his arms.

"Why are you here," Stoick asked Toothless.

"You know about Red Death?"

"Who?"

"The Hybrid Queen in the nest. The one who started this frigging war, the cause of deaths on both sides."

"I do now," Stoick huffed.

"How about a man named Drago?"

That brought a reaction out of Stoick. Stoick tensed, his anger fading into fear as memories came that the man gave him. Toothless smell the fear and knew Drago left a bad impression on Stoick.

"You met him before," Toothless says, looking at Stoick with crossed arms.

"What is it about that madman," Stoick asked.

Toothless huffed, walking over to the window and gestured outside of it.

"Only that Drago's base resides at Red Deaths nest. And that he is planning world domination. He doesn't care who he kills as long as he gets them to submit to him or if they are in the way. And Hiccup would be the first person he kills."

Stoick stood up and boomed, "WHAT?!"

Toothless shushed Stoick, waving his hands to tell Stoick to quiet up. Toothless was in the chief's house, wanted dead most likely, and while he could fight his way out, he wasn't a fool to see that it would just cause more problems.

"Shut up, you idiot! You've probably awakened up half the village," Toothless hissed.

Actually, it was the entire village, and Toothless could hear them coming, running up to the house of their chief. He had to get Stoick on his side and quickly.

"I'm sure you heard of an army growing, right? Well, that army is supposed to fight against Drago and the Red Death. Stoick listened to me carefully," Toothless rushed, looking outside the window to see a large group of Vikings running towards the house, Gobber among them which brought just some comfort to Toothless.

"Hiccup is the one leading that army. He found people, Hybrids, and dragons and united them all to fight against the threat that poses a danger to us all. If Drago and Red Death win, Drago will surely kill or torture Hiccup. If you have any love for your son, then help us," Toothless pleaded with Stoick now.

Stoick was expressionless, just looking at Toothless. Toothless looked back at the door, knowing that he now was out of time. He just had one more card to play.

"Drago will also kill someone you thought you lost and it's-," Toothless rushed to finish, gasping when the door flew open and Viking flowed in.

Toothless backed up as the Vikings took notice of him, glancing out the window only to see a crowd as it formed in front of the house with the Viking teens, now adults, in the front.

Seeing he was cornered, Toothless turned to the Vikings in the house, noticing Gobber had frozen, looking at him with wide eyes. When the Vikings raised their weapons, Toothless hissed, raising his claws to prepare for a fight.

"STOP!"

Everyone jumped as an axe lodged itself in the floor between Toothless and the Vikings, turning towards Stoick. Stoick had his eyes on Toothless only, looking at him in confusion.

"Who would Drago kill besides Hiccup," Stoick asked.

While the Vikings and Gobber gasped at the mention of Hiccup and Drago, Toothless lowered his hands, sighing in relief and for what's to come.

"Your wife isn't dead. She's alive. Has been for twenty years as is a Dragon Soul herself. She has been fighting Drago for the past twenty years," Toothless says.

Stoick's jaw dropped as Spitelout, who just come inside, gasped at the thought his sister was alive. **(Snotlout is Hiccup's cousin, Spitelout is Hiccup's Uncle. Makes sense I guess.)**

"Prove it," Stoick says, hope flowing into his voice.

Toothless smiled, knowing that he won.

"Her name is Valka, right? Well, she and Hiccup are waiting in a cove. They are waiting for you, Stoick. Both of them are giving you a second chance. So with that being the case, trust me on this."

Toothless walked forward until he was right in front of Stoick.

"Take my advice and keep an open mind because I promise you, if you mess this up-," Toothless paused, leaning his face closer to Stoick's, eyes narrowing with a promise Stoick knew without a doubt was true even as Toothless finished what he was saying.

"You'll never get another chance."

When everyone saw Stoick walk out of his house, he did so with Spitelout and Gobber by his side. When Toothless came out, everyone gasped in shock.

Astrid's eyes watched as Toothless stopped in front of Stoick, pointing to the woods. When Stoick nodded, she just knew something had to do with Hiccup and she wanted to go along. Just to say what she wanted to say for the past five years.

Running towards Stoick, Astrid grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Whatever it is, if it involves Hiccup, I'm coming. I have something to say and I've been wanting to say this for the past five years," Astrid says, looking at Toothless during the last bit.

Toothless looked Astrid over.

Astrid's appearance was more elegant and feminine. Her hair is more sun-bleached and neatly styled in a lengthy side-braid draped over left of her shoulder. Astrid now wore a red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matches her boots. She also wore a fur hoodie cloaked over her back and shoulders along with metal shoulder pads and a matching silver belt decorated with small skulls. Her arms were covered with large, thick bracers covered in fur. Astrid still carried an axe but it's considerably different in design than her previous one.

Another thing about the axe was that it looked like it never seen a battle. Astrid also looked like she really wanted to talk to Hiccup so Toothless figured that he would go along if it.

"Okay, but one chance," Toothless warns.

Astrid sighed, nodding.

Toothless gestured to the forest.

"Let's get going. The longer it takes to get there, the warier Valka and Hiccup will become."

* * *

 **At The Cove**

At the entrance of the cove, Toothless raised a hand to motion for everyone to stop. Toothless turned towards them.

"I will go in first to let them know you're here. Wait until I say so."

Without waiting for any protests, Toothless entered the cove. Stoick shifted from foot to foot as the seconds grew longer, Gobber was messing with his hook, Spitelout was looking all around, and Astrid was looking off to the side, remembering what Hiccup side to her left those years ago.

"Hiccup is hiding, Valka is not. Come on in!"

Stoick rushed to the entrance, pushing his way through only to stop dead when he saw his wife thought dead standing by a rock, looking at him. Valka smiled sadly at Stoick.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer but did any of you listen," Valka spoke.

Stoick walked forward to get to Valka, but then Valka seemed to harden, coming up to him and punched him in the face.

"That's for everything you did to Hiccup or didn't do for him! I left you to raise Hiccup alone because I thought he'd be better off without me! And I was wrong, I see that now after everything Hiccup told me!"

Valka tossed a glare up at her brother and Astrid, who quickly saw the danger and raised their arms in surrender. Stoick did nothing, not even rubbing his cheek as he stared at Valka. Valka looked back at him.

"Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, _SAY SOMETHING_!"

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," Stoick said.

All anger faded from Valka as she looked at Stoick in belief. Suddenly, she smiled, raising a hand to her head as she laughed. Stoick laughed along with her. Of all things to say, that is what he said?!

Valka reached out to Stoick and Stoick grabbed her, pulling her in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Hiccup stood up from where he was laying on the rock, the same rock Toothless loved to lay in the sun in. Toothless stood up next to him as they both watched the scene of Valka and Stoick kissing.

Gobber just happened to look up and see them, causing him to gasp out.

"Hiccup."

Stoick and Valka pulled away to stare at Hiccup, who looked down at them. However, Hiccup's attention changed to Astrid as she walked towards him. Astrid seemed nervous, biting her lip and her hands twitching.

Astrid sighed up Hiccup from where she stopped, a couple feet in front of the rock he and Toothless stood on.

"Fives years ago, you told me that I don't understand Hybrids and that I chose not to. You also told me to tell you when I do, but you didn't think it would happen. But now, I believe I do. For five years I watched Hybrids, never attacking. I watched as I saw mothers taking care of young while the fathers protected them. I watched as Hybrids protected themselves. I realized then you were right Hiccup, Hybrids aren't that different from us Humans. And I don't think Dragon Souls are either."

Hiccup looked eye wide at Astrid before he smiled.

"Well, look at that. The stone cold shield maiden grew a heart," Hiccup jumped off the rock, his wings and tail flaring out a bit as he straitens up, "I'm glad you see now Astrid."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless.

"When I first met Toothless, I had a chance to kill him, but I didn't take it. And when the tables turned, he didn't kill me because we both saw the same thing. I wouldn't kill Toothless because he looked as frightened as _I_ was. I looked at him, and I saw myself," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup, nodding, "And I saw himself when I looked at him."

"Hiccup."

Hiccup turned towards Stoick, who had walked closer to him when he wasn't looking. Valka had walked over to her brother, motioning Astrid to follow her, which she did with a nod. Stoick opened his mouth a couple times before he finally said something.

"While on our way here, Toothless told us about everything you did and what you're trying to do," Stoick explained.

Hiccup snapped his head to Toothless, who grinned at him with a wink as he jumped off the rock and walked over to Valka to give the both of them some time alone, "I didn't tell them everything."

Hiccup gave him a huff but looked back at Stoick when he continued speaking.

"But I want to say this: in the Village, you sharpen the swords, fixed things up, helped some of the animals when sick, things that all of us overlooked and didn't think mattered until you were gone. But you Hiccup, proved your name wrong. Your name means runt and mistake and yet, you went through so much I see now and yet you still came out. Changed, yes, but broken, no. So if I need to get used to my son being a Dragon Soul of a Night Fury and the lover of one so I can see you, then I will because I don't want to lose you again. You or your mother."

Hiccup was gasping, breathing in and out in shocked breathes as Stoick spoke. Hiccup could already fill the tears coming to his eyes. The talk he had with his mother from five years ago came to him and he had to know.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true? That when I was born you said I would be the strongest Viking of them all?"

Stoick laughed.

"Oh, Hiccup, have you seen the hiccups in our bloodline? They went from being weak to beings the Viking no one could beat. Besides, I just had a feeling you would, I just believed if I didn't help you out when you needed me that you would have become stronger."

Stoick frowned, "Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything. About everything I did or didn't do you for."

Hiccup nodded, tears falling from his face as he walked up to his father. "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to fight Drago and Red Death," Stoick said, a worried tone in his voice.

Hiccup chuckled, "I know. But it's something I need to do. Besides, we're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard, right? We do what we to protect our own."

Stoick rested his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, "I'm proud to call you my son."

Hiccup let out a nearly sob as he rested his own hands on Stoick's shoulders.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

 **Me: Oh my dragons I almost cried.**

 **Why is it that I felt I had to cry when I was writing it and not reading it?!**

 **And yes, I had to make Stoick and Hiccup rekindle their father and son relationship.**

 **However, I plan to make a story without the rekindling.**

 **Anyway, see you at the chapter next chapter!**


	24. Getting Everyone Together

**Me: I had fun with this chapter.  
**

 **Go ahead and read it!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

 **A Couple Days Later**

It was weird being in Berk. People barely spoke to him. Well, the only people talking to them were Stoick, Gobber, Gothi (in her own way), sometimes Spitelout and Astrid.

Hiccup and Toothless remembered when Astrid came up to them fuming, ranting about the fact her parents are telling her not to talk to them for whatever reason. And Astrid's rant didn't go unnoticed since she did it right in front of the marketing square. Slowly, more people began talking to them and Valka.

The Arena Hybrids stayed near the forest because they did not want to be near the village. Sharp Storm came along for Stromfly, to give her support.

But the interesting stuff happened when five people appeared a day or two later.

Heather, Camicazi, Thuggory, Eret, and Katrina appeared one day on Berk, saying that they come to help out their leader and that everything was being taken care of at home base.

Heather and Fishlegs hit it off right away, talking about books they read, info they had. It was a bit shocking when Heather revealed she was Dagurs sister. Speaking of Dagur, Mala and him married four years ago and have their first child, a son, who is about four. Because of this, Mala decided to stay behind when the fight came, so if anything happened, a parent would be there for their child. It was a hard decision, but an understanding one.

Anyway, before long, Heather and Fishlegs were barely seen separated. Hiccup and Toothless teased the two about when their wedding, much to their embarrassment.

Camicazi and Astrid hit it off great, talking about weapons and training. However, when Snotlout started flirting with her, Camicazi asked Snotlout to a fight. Turns out Snotlout got better at fighting. Stoick and Spitelout believed that Snotlout should learn how to fight properly. Snotlout lost the fight against Camicazi, butt Camicazi praised Snotlout, saying he lasted longer than anyone who lost a fight against her and that she was impressed. Snotlout then proceeded to ask her to train him, and Camicazi accepted.

Now, the two aren't seen without talking about training and what moves to do. Toothless overheard Spitelout saying that there might be hope for his bloodline yet. Seeing the looks Snotlout and Camicazi were giving each other, Toothless believed in wouldn't be too long before they started kissing.

Thuggory and Astrid didn't talk much at first, that was until Astrid came to him to rant because her parents believed that hanging around Dragon Souls wasn't good. After hearing Astrid rant, Thuggory got to hear Astrid explain what she did for five years. Whatever happened that day people don't know, but Thuggory and Astrid haven't been seen without one other for too long.

Hiccup had gone to his father and mother, partially squealing about Astrid and Thuggory getting together.

Eret had been running and hiding from Ruffnut from the second he got to Berk. However, while hiding, Eret heard some pretty nasty comments about Ruffnut from some men in the village. Apparently, they too thought her annoying, but that she is so longing for a friend beside her brother that she would marry just to get it. And her family was known for their wild fighting. Eret confronted Ruffnut and surprisingly, she got quiet and said everything was true. Eret talked to Ruffnut about standing up for herself and not let nasty rumors spread. Ruffnut has been taking lessons from Eret on how to stand up for herself.

Hiccup and Toothless made a bet to see which who would kiss who first.

Tuffnut all but questioned Katrina about her skills being an Alchemist. Katrina told him and he proceeded to tell her all about the things he and sister exploded. Katrina then proceeded to tell him that both of them would not be allowed in her lab at all. Despite that, Katrina and Tuffnut got along well.

Toothless and Hiccup talked about that it wouldn't be long before the two started dating and kissing like the others.

As for the two lovers? Well, they were sitting in Hiccup's old room which Stoick kept clean.

"So, how do you think it will go," Toothless asked Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed from where he laid on his bed, Toothless at side.

"I don't know, the meeting with the tribes will have tensions since I'm sure some of them blame you and pity me or blame me and pity my father."

"Well, the others and I are here for you," Toothless said, leaning down and kissing Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled, thankful to Toothless.

A roar sounded. One that came from Stormfly, telling the two that it was time for the meeting.

Hiccup groaned, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **At The Meeting**

Hiccup would so love to be anywhere besides here at the Meeting. It seemed tension had risen a lot between the tribes. Why? For a couple of reasons.

One: Camicazi would not stare not her mother, no matter how much Bertha looked at her.

Two: Heather would not stare at her father. Oswald tried to get her attention but didn't succeed in that.

Three: Thuggory was Mogadon's long lost son and he wouldn't look at his father.

Four: Dragons Souls were in the room.

Five: Dragon Hybrids were in the room.

The meeting between the Berserker Tribe, Bog-Burglar Tribe, Meathead Tribe, and Outcast Tribe was pretty tense with these five reasons, but number six was the main one.

Six: There was a Night Fury in the room, two if you counted that Hiccup was a Night Fury Dragon Soul.

Hiccup rubbed his head, wishing that someone would say something because he will not. Nope, he refuses. He refuses to say anything. Nothing will be said from him in the start.

"So, what is your plan to deal with Drago and Red Death," Alvin asked.

Hiccup could cry. His prayers were answered.

Hiccup looked thankful at Alvin and nodded.

"Well, Red Death and Drago have joined up, their armies grown. No matter how many numbers we have, we will never be able to fight against Red Deaths singing and Bewilderbeast hypotonic stare. However, if my people were to make bonds of great strength, then we could win," Hiccup said.

"And how do you know that," Mogadon snarked, causing Thuggory to glare at his father.

Hiccup went silent, thinking. Sitting back in his sit, Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Queen Mala is my cousin. She told me a story. A story of my ancestor, someone I'm named after. My ancestor trained a Night Fury and at that time, no Hybrids existed. He was found out and banished. Years later, he came back to his tribe and left when they wouldn't listen, but when he left, he left with a woman who later became his wife. Together, they both raised a son and daughter and tribe together. However, the other tribes discovered them and attacked. His wife dead, my ancestor had his people leave. He and his Night Fury won the fight and killed his father, but their injuries killed them. Because of my ancestor, Hybrids came to be," Hiccup explained.

Hiccup opened his eyes and stood up.

"My ancestor's name was Hiccup and his wife was named Astrid, making the Hofferson Bloodline and the Haddock Bloodline cousins. His Night Fury was named Toothless. His homeland was Berk."

Gasping, everyone looked at Hiccup shocked, the look on his face showing that he was telling the truth.

"Everything happened before, but it didn't end happily. This time, it has to happen, because if we don't see the fact that we are stronger together then apart then we will all fall," Hiccup said, gesturing to the other Dragon Souls.

"We need to make bonds with each other because this is the only way we can win. And that is how I know it."

Hiccup looked around. Everyone seemed to be thinking when a voice spoke up.

"Well, cousin. About the bonds, what are you going to do about it?"

Turning, Hiccup stared in shock as Astrid walked out from behind the pillar, the same pillar he was hiding between years ago during that meeting that made him run off. Hiccup smiled at Astrid.

"Eh, probably something stupid."

Astrid smirked.

"Good. But you've already done that."

Toothless laughed, "She's right about that!"

Everyone joined in on the laughter.

"Then something crazy," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid smiled and crossed her arms.

" _That's_ more like it!"

Hiccup looked around, "I know that some of you here are Dragon Souls. We need to awaken that half of you because it is a part of you. Accept it as we did."

That was how the discovery of everyone on Berk being a Dragon Soul happened, though, the rituals happened indoors and one at a time because the Berkians did not wish to strip bare in front of everyone.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Hiccup turned from the board he was using to draw on to look at everyone.

"It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's Red Deaths their queen. She controls them. Kill the Queen and we have those Hybrids and maybe some Dragons on our side. Then, we can take care of Drago. We need a lot of power to fight against his Bewilderbeast, even with White Fang battling, we need to fight the dragons under the others control."

Everyone nodded at each other. Hiccup smiled at how all of this was coming together.

"One thing I know; Hybrids and Dragons aren't fireproof on the inside. Use that to get the other side down."

* * *

 **A Day Later**

"They've killed hundreds of us, but we killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. We need to put that behind us because that will make the battle difficult," Hiccup spoke, walking around the Arena, looking up at everyone looking down at him.

"Red Death is the cause of the raids; end her, no more raids. Drago wants to rule us all. If we don't take care of him, we'll all be enslaved and he'll kill anyone he thinks would fight against him," Hiccup stopped in the middle of the Arena.

"And where will the battle be," one Viking smiled.

Hiccup looked at the Vikings he got on his side and smiled.

"Helheim's Gate. When we go to battle, we'll be taking the battle and all the rage and pain that happened to us all...," Hiccup stopped.

Hiccup smirked with a sparkle in his eye. Raising his hand, Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And giving it all back to the Devils," Hiccup shouted.

The Vikings cheered. Hiccup smiled, looking at Toothless, who nodded at Hiccup, showing he was in.

Now, it won't be long before the battle starts and the war will end.

* * *

 **Me: The next chapter will be long because guess what's next!**

 **Nope, not telling you!**

 **Not at all.**

 **Aren't I evil with these cliffhangers?**

 **See ya next time!**


	25. It's Finally Over

**Me: One of the chapters you've been waiting for!**

 **Hope you guy's like this!**

 **Gonna be a long chapter.**

* * *

Red Death Singing - _Italic_

 ***Dragons speaking***

* * *

"So, we don't end up getting eaten, what are you planning," Fishlegs asked.

Fishlegs appearance changed for years. He wore the same outfit he wore five years ago, but it's leather rather than fur. It was equipped with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle ears or wings. Fishlegs now has a thin beard as well. Fishlegs has also grown heavier. A symbol of a hammer was on his right cheek, brown Gronckle wings sticking out of his back.

"You were wise enough to fight Drago and Red Death for five years," Tuffnut said.

Tuff has an older appearance as well as new clothes. He now wears a dark greenish-blue tunic with a dark gray fur vest over it, black cloth arm bracer that starts at the wrist and ends at the elbow with studs at the top, a studded armband above the bracer on the left arm, one spiky, leather shoulder guard on the right shoulder, brown sash-like studded belt around the waist, red pants, and green boots with black hardened caps at the knees, three studded thin belts and prints that resemble a bit like a Hideous Zippleback. His helmet appears the same, only the bottom horns are turned inward and have metallic-like tips near the end. A symbol of a spear was on his left cheek, Zippleback wings coming out of his back.

"I'd _love_ to hear this plan," Snotlout said.

Snotlout grew his facial hair. He wears the same helmet, but also has gained a leather green-blue tunic with a fur vest over it, spike-emblazoned brown bracers, and boots. Symbol of a shield with an outlined axe in the middle on his right cheek, Nightmare wings sticking out of his back.

"This plan better be crazy," Ruffnut exclaims.

Ruffnut has an older appearance, along with a new set of clothes. She wears the same helmet from the first movie, along with a yellowish-brown dress that goes down to her thighs. Over that, she wears a dark blue tunic-like vest that covers her torso and stops at her waist opening in the middle with a red cloth belt around her waist along with another vest made of tan fur. She wears brown leggings paired with dark blue furry boots that have thin red cloth wrapping them. On her arms, she wears a long dark-blue, violet, and light brown cloth brace that begins at her elbows and ends at her wrists. A bit of cloth goes around her middle finger. A symbol of a spear was on her left cheek, Zippleback wings coming out of her back.

All in all, the group didn't change much in personality. Hiccup rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Toothless was talking to his father about something while his mother was with the other Dragon Souls, Arena Hybrids, Cloudjumper, Titan Spark, Windshear, and Sharp Strom.

Astrid shook her head, Nadder wings adjusting themselves on her back with an axe symbol on her right cheek, and looked at her cousin. She's still trying to wrap her head around that fact.

"So? What _is_ the plan," Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled.

"We attack the Red Death first, White Fang will deal with the other Bewilderbeast. I'll tell the rest later because it's time to go," Hiccup said, seeing Toothless waved at him from the entrance.

"Got word from my father, Defenders of the Wing, and the Wingmaidens. They are coming on their way! Time to go," Toothless yells out.

* * *

 **Outside Helheim's Gate**

Hiccup looked at the cloud of white mist. Red Death used the volcano to create this fog around the Island. Hiccup landed on the boat his father was on, Toothless already sitting down and sat down next to him, taking his hand. Toothless smiled at him, nodding his head.

Hiccup turned and nodded his head to his father, a Thunderdrum Dragon Soul with the Berk crest on his forehead, Thunderdrum wings on his back. Stoick nodded, turning to look at his people.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot," Stoick ordered, moving the boat into the white mist.

Hiccup sat still as he listened to people talking.

"Here."

"One length to your stern."

"On your starboard flank."

"Three widths to port."

"Ahead, at your bow."

"Haven't a clue."

Toothless and Hiccup chuckled at the last one.

"Listen... Stoick...I just wanted to say that I'm proud that you finally listened for Hiccup. The things that boy can do are extraordinary. Not to mention that the boy has so many talents. But he loves you so," Gobber says.

Stoick chuckles, "Thank you, Gobber. I'm proud to."

Hiccup smiles and Toothless squeezes his hand.

"That too. Not to mention, I have something to confess," Gobber says.

Realizing Gobber was going to tell Stoick that he knew about the plan, Hiccup looked back to see what was happening, only for Toothless to jump up to his knees, looking around.

"Shhh," Stoick says, watching Toothless.

Everyone near watched as Toothless looked back and forth.

"The Queen," Hiccup realizes, "she's calling him. Dad, follow his head movements!"

"Got it," Stoick said.

Toothless suddenly turned his head right, Stoick turns the boat to go right, Toothless looks left, Stoick turns the boat to go left.

"Bear to port," a Vikings says to the other boats.

Hiccup holds onto Toothless, knowing that he's half the reason Toothless isn't flying off. Glancing up, he saw the other Dragon Souls keeping the Hybrids sane. Valka and Cloudjumper aren't anywhere to be seen, but that's okay, they'll be here shortly.

"You're doing alright buddy, get us there so we can end this once and for all," Hiccup says to Toothless, clutching his hand tighter.

A couple minutes go by, Toothless just doing this. Suddenly, the Mist parts, revealing the Island.

"We're here," Hiccup says as Toothless shakes his head to get his mind back.

* * *

Half An Hour Later

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose," Stoick says, finishing relaying the plan once more.

Hiccup looks around. Word from scouts says that Drago's army is on the other side. This is a good thing because they can take down Red Death first before they go after Drago.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today," Hiccup says. Toothless stands next to Hiccup, nodding his head. Hiccup looks over his shoulder, giving his father the all clear.

Stoick raises a hand and makes a fist. The Catapults fire, all hitting the same place. A hole opens on the side of the mountain. Toothless opens his mouths and fire's a plasma blast into the hole, revealing all the controlled Hybrids.

The Controlled Hybrids look at them and attack.

It's mayhem everywhere. Hybrids and Vikings and Dragon Souls fighting Controlled Hybrids. Toothless and Hiccup are fighting back to back when it happens. A loud roar escapes from the hole before the mountainside starts crumbling apart.

A large gigantic hand breaks through the mountain, and soon, the Red Death steps out of the mountain.

"Get clear," Spitelout shouts, running away from the falling rocks.

Hiccup and Toothless stare wide-eyed at Red Death, now knowing why she blurred her face from the minds of her controlled subjects. She was a Hybrid, but she was a rare one.

She was a Gaint Hybrid, tall as her Dragon self would be if she was one. Her hands were ten times bigger than a house, feet bigger than fifteen boats, a clubbed tail that could destroy an entire armada, and a mouth that can shallow a Hybrid whole.

She wore no clothes and armor, hard looking scales covering her upper and lower parts. It was clear she saw no need for those when she could crush her enemies easily.

Red Death looked around, seeing those who dared attack her nest.

"Beard of Thor... what is that," Gobber shouts, shocked.

Red Death growls when the rocks from the catapults hit her. Looking at them, she raised a foot bringing it down, destroying a couple catapults. Sping the ships, the Red Death smirked, breathing in before letting out a stream of fire, destroying the ships.

"She's smart," Stoick noted, watching the Red Death.

Red Death looks around. Seeing Hybrids that were not under her control, she laughed opening her mouth.

 _When I want you, I don't have to raise my voice._  
 _When I call you, you know you haven't got a choice._  
 _When you hear me, you better come without delay._  
 _Hear me calling, honey, won't you come and play?_

Hiccup widen his eyes when he realized what Red Death was trying to do.

"ALL HYBRIDS! COVER YOUR EARS! GUARD YOUR MINDS! SHE'S TRYING TO CONTROL YOU," Hiccup screams for everyone to hear.

Hybrids started covering their ears or putting up mental shields in their minds. However, some of them were too late and fell under her control.

 _Come on._  
 _Succumb, surrender to me!_  
 _Throw yourself into my sea!_  
 _I'm waiting here with my arms open wide!_  
 _Come to me, darling!_  
 _Come inside._

Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was covering his ears. Hiccup fell on his knees in front of Toothless, putting his hands on his face and kissing him, hoping that would break the music Red Death was singing. It worked. Toothless kissed Hiccup back, the spell Red Death tried to force on him.

 _Don't you want it?_  
 _You know it's gonna feel so good._  
 _You can't stop it-you wouldn't want to if you could._  
 _And I know it, I've got you wrapped around my thumb._  
 _When I give you my sweetest oblivion._

Hiccup pulled away from Toothless but stayed close to him. Hiccup and Toothless glared at the Red Death, trying to figure out how to stop her from singing when a voice broke out through the song.

"WE ARE HERE!"

Gasping, Hiccup and Toothless turn to see Umbra and Mortem, Umbra being the one to shout. Behind them, Night Furies were gathered. Hiccup and Toothless could laugh.

"FATHER. YOUR HERE," Toothless shouts, overjoyed. The Vikings, Stoick, and Gobber let out smiles, seeing that backup arrived.

Umbra and Mortem glared at the Red Death, who noticed their presence and sang louder. Mortem roared, protecting his Night Furies minds with his own shields as Umbra charged at the Red Death, the Night Furies following him.

 _Come on._  
 _Succumb, surrender to me!_  
 _Throw yourself into my sea!_  
 _I'm waiting here with my arms open wide!_  
 _Come to me, darling!_  
 _Come inside._

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Hiccup and Toothless looked up to see Atali and her Wingmaidens, Atali being the one who spoke.

"Yes," Hiccup shouts.

Atali glared at the Red Death, raised her spear and yelled, "CHARGE!"

The Wingmaidens joined in.

 _Give in, give over to me._  
 _Drown yourself, satisfy your need._  
 _Nothing to fear, I've got nothing but time_  
 _Come to me, darling._  
 _Come inside._

"HELLO BROTHER! HOPE WE'RE NOT LATE!"

Hiccup laughed, seeing Dagur flying in with the Defenders of the Wing behind him.

"Nope! You're just in time," Hiccup laughed, high-fiving Dagur when he pasted.

"Alright people! Focus all attacks on the Red Death," Dagur ordered.

Dagur and his people attacked the Red Death.

 _Little sailor, little fool, you better heed the golden rule._  
 _Do unto others just as you would like to have them do to you._  
 _You think you can just walk away but no, it doesn't work that way._  
 _See, once you're mine you'll always be._  
 _I never give anything for free._

The Red Death glares at them all and sings louder, ignoring the fact she was now getting swarmed. She glared over at Hiccup and Toothless, her gaze falling on Toothless. Hiccup glared at her, grabbing Toothless and pulling him towards him, clearing stating that Toothless was his.

Toothless smiled, staring at Red Death with a look saying that she was finished.

 _Succumb, surrender to me!_  
 _Throw yourself into my sea!_  
 _I'm waiting here with my arms open wide!_  
 _Come to me, darling!_  
 _Come inside._

"DID WE MISS THE PARTY?"

Hiccup and Toothless turned at Alvin and his Outcasts, Alvin being the one who spoke. Next to them were Bertha and the Bog-Burglars, Oswald and his Berserkers, and Mogadon and his tribe.

The three chiefs and one chieftess charge into battle.

 _Give in, give over to me._  
 _Drown yourself, satisfy your need._  
 _Nothing to fear, I've got nothing but time._  
 _Come to me, darling._  
 _Come inside_.

Red Death was practically growling then singing now, the extra attackers being more of a force then she expected.

Hiccup and Toothless took to the air flying up high.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs! Snotlout and Astrid, get everyone out of the way," Hiccup shouts.

"We're gonna fire," Toothless shouts.

Astrid nod, stopping where she was.

"Everyone move out of the way! Hiccup and Toothless are coming in," Astrid yelled out, flying away from the Red Death.

"She has wings. Let's see if she can use them," Hiccup says to Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless fly up and turn, building out plasma in their mouths, the tall tell signs of a Night Fury to fire reaching everyone's ears. Hiccup and Toothless fired, hitting Red Death on the chest. Red Death let out a shout, falling to the ground.

"Do you think that did it," Hiccup asks Toothless, stopping in the air to look back at the Red Death.

The growl Red Death let's out is feral and clearly angry. She gets up and her wings spread. Her wings flap, lifting her up into the air, flying after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, she can fly," Toothless states, before he and Hiccup fly away from the Red Death.

They led her away from the battle, flying her into rock columns sticking out of the sea. Hiccup and Toothless look at the battle that was still going on, before they look at Red Death. Hiccup looks up and sees the black clouds.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear," Hiccup shouts, flying up into the sky, "Come on, bud!"

Toothless follows Hiccup into the air, catching up to fly up his side.

"What's the plan," Toothless asks.

"Not so fireproof on the inside are you," Hiccup says, smirking at Toothless.

Toothless smiles he understands. Hiccup and Toothless disappeared into the dark clouds. Red Death chases after them, stopping in a pocket the dark cloud surround. She looks around, trying to spot the two but can't see them.

Then, from behind, she is struck. Red Death roars as her wings are struck again and again and again. Having enough, she let's out a stream of fire that narrowly hits Toothless if Hiccup didn't push him out of the way.

"Watch out," Hiccup yells, pulling Toothless out of the way of the fire stream.

Hiccup looks at Toothless from where they are behind the Red Death.

"Okay, time's up," Hiccup says.

Toothless nods and the both of them fly by Red Deaths head, getting her attention.

"COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO," Hiccup and Toothless yell at the Red Death.

Hiccup and Toothless disappear down into the black clouds, hearing Red Death roar and the flap of wings, hearing her chasing after them.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're good," Hiccup says, looking back to see Red Death catching up to them.

"Just a little bit longer," Toothless agrees, looking back as well.

Hiccup and Toothless finally break through the clouds, seeing the ground coming right at them. The two listened, waiting for the Red Death to charge up another fire stream. They didn't after to wait because she started powering one up as soon as she could see them clearly.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other.

"NOW," they yell.

They turned, firing their own blast into Red Deaths mouth. Once her mouth caught on fire, the two flew out of the way, stopping to watch Red Death fall. Seeing the ground approaching her, the Red Death opened her wings only for the holes in them to spread, making it impossible to stop her descent.

The Red Death let out a final roar as she caught into the mountainside, her entire body exploding.

Once she was dead, the Controlled Hybrids stopped fighting.

Hiccup and Toothless laughed when they realized that enemy one was dead, the cheering on the ground fulling their victory.

However, another roar broke out, reminding everyone that there still was another enemy to take care of. Hiccup and Toothless glared as they watched a black Bewilderbeast walk out from the other side of the volcano. This one was a bit smaller than White Fang, but that was because this one was a girl. (YES, I CHANGED THAT BECAUSE I CAN)

Even from here, they could hear Drago's laughter.

"You may have killed Red Death, but you'll never be able to fight against Black Fang's power. Black Fang, kill them all," Drago order.

Poor Black Fang let out a groan, clearly showing she didn't want to do what was ordered, but the fear in her eyes showed that she was afraid of Drago. So, Black Fang raised her head and roared.

Hybrids flew out from behind her, some dragons too, and they attacked those they were ordered to. Drago's men appeared as well, attacking the Vikings and Dragon Souls, and Hybrids.

*I am sorry. But Drago kept me, prisoner, ever since he found me as a baby. I'm too afraid of him to fight him. Despite his size, I know what he can do to me. I'm sorry,* Black Fang whined.

From here with their eyesight, Hiccup and Toothless could see Drago hit Black Fang in the eye. They growled, seeing that Drago forced Black Fang to do as he says.

"White Fang," Toothless says, but he doesn't finish.

*I heard. Black Fang, fight me. Hiccup and Toothless, take care of Drago,* White Fang speaks as he appears out of the water.

Valka and Cloudjumper fly up, giving Hiccup and Toothless a nod as they join the battle.

As White Fang and Black Fang start to fight with their tusks, Hiccup and Toothless fly over to the volcano top, where Drago was waiting for them. Drago laughs when they meet face-to-face.

Drago was a tall, well-built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with Hybrids. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon wings, Dark Fang's wings. Attached to his belt he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. A skull symbol was on his forehead and Bewilderbeast wings coming from his back.

"Why are you doing this," Toothless asks.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons and Hybrids are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together," Hiccup says.

"Or tear them apart," Drago says, gesturing to the prosthetic arm.

Toothless and Hiccup show to sympathy. Dragon continues talking.

"You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world," Drago explains.

Toothless and Hiccup shook their heads at what they were hearing.

"Lair. You created an Army to conquer others, human, Dragons, and Hybrids," Toothless says.

"To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't," Hiccup adds.

Drago laughs, "Clever boy's."

"The world wants peace. There won't be peace as long as you are in it," Hiccup says.

Drago chuckles.

"Well, then Toothless and Hiccup, right? Let's see who will make it out alive," Drago says.

Drago moves, slashing a clawed hand right at Hiccup, who dodges. Toothless scratches Drago, but gets kicked. Hiccup lands on Drago's back, pounding and scratches his head. Drago grabs Hiccup and throws him into Toothless.

Drago laughs, thinking this fight was easy. It wasn't until he looks back at Hiccup and Toothless to realize that they were gone.

Toothless appears from behind Drago, slashing him across his face. Drago let's out a shout at the sudden pain, mostly due to the fact his right eye was injured during the attack. Hiccup also flies in from behind, realizing Zibbleaback gas and lights it. The force makes Drago fall to the ground.

A roar makes Drago look up and he gasped in shock.

Black Fang was on her back, White Fang's foot pressing into her neck.

*Submit, Black Fang. You lost,* White Fang says.

Black Fang, seeing that she indeed lost, let her head hit the ground and all at once, the Hybrids and Dragons under her power stopped fighting.

"No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you," Drago shouts at Black Fang.

White Fangs removes his foot, Black Fang gets up and stares at Drago.

*I lost. I gave White Fang my subjects. I've been a cruel ruler to them, he'll take care of them. Besides, during our fight, he said he doesn't blame me for something because I was afraid of you. I was afraid of you all my life, but I'm standing up for myself today because I just realized something thanks to White Fang. One day I'll be no more use to you can you'll kill me. And Bewilderbeast mating season is coming. Taking care of my and White Fang's young is a lot better than being your weapon,* Black Fang says.

Drago growls, getting up, but before he could do anything, Hiccup and Toothless grab him, throwing him into the volcano. Drago lands on a rock surface, sticking out of the lava.

He growls at Hiccup and Toothless as they land.

"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a Dragon's and a Hybrid's loyalty. You can't force it because one day it will backfire when they find the strength within themselves," Toothless explains.

"This end now," Hiccup says.

"Your right, it does. I'll tear the both of you apart," Drago yell, running at Hiccup and Toothless.

However, Hiccup and Toothless dodge, their claws cutting into Drago's wings, tearing them apart. Drago screams in pain.

"No! We'll tear you apart," Hiccup and Toothless shout.

Drago turns to them in anger but ends up being blasted off the rock surface and into the lava. Drago screams as the lava burns him alive.

Hybrids and Dragons can survive the lava, their bodies made for the heat. But Dragon Souls still had a human body, so the lava could still kill them.

Toothless and Hiccup watched as Drago sinks into the lava, his dying screams fading.

Hiccup and Toothless sighed, leaning on each other, the battle making they're more tried then they ever felt. But they still found the strength to fly out of the volcano, landing in front of everyone.

They let themselves get swarmed by their friends and family, getting their hairs ruffed and hugged by their parents (Hiccup) or father and brother (Toothless).

Everyone let themselves cheer, hugging their former enemies tight. Even Drago's men were hugging the ones they were fighting, glad that the madman that forced them to fight and kill was gone.

But it was also because of another thing.

The war was over.

They won.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, sharing a kiss in pure happiness and exustion. They pulled away, their tired eyes looking at each other as they smiled.

"It's finally over," Hiccup and Toothless said.

* * *

 **Me: THEY WON! THEY WON! THEY WON! THEY WON!**

 **WHOOOOOO! YEAH!**

 **I hope you guy's liked this chapter.**

 **But don't worry, while we are near the end, the stories not over yet!**

 **The song I used was "Siren" from Red Delicious. I was listening to it and decided it fit so I put it in here.**

 **See ya next time!**


	26. Our Hearts Of Dragons

**Me: Hope you like this chapter!**

 **This is the one almost all of you been begging for!**

 **I put a poll up about which story you want me to do next. I'll get started next month in the new year!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hiccup curled up under the blankets, head resting against a pillow. Behind him, Toothless laid with an arm laying across Hiccup's chest. Unlike Hiccup, was sleeping, Toothless was awake and watching Hiccup sleep.

Smiling, Toothless turned Hiccup's head and kissed him. Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled. When Toothless pulled away, Hiccup gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy."

Toothless laughs, nuzzling Hiccup's neck.

"Morning, Hiccup. How did you sleep?"

Hiccup hummed.

"I slept well. Drempt well. And I got the best morning wake up call that I could have asked for," Hiccup says.

Toothless chuckles. The hand on Hiccup's chest going lower, not that Hiccup could see as Toothless kissed him again.

"I got something better to0."

Hiccup only had time to make a confused sound before Toothless stars palming his groin. Hiccup gasped, arching into the touch as Toothless laughs. Giving Toothless a glare at the sudden touch.

"Toothless, what are you planning?"

"You know what. We waited long enough."

"...Okay, Toothless."

Toothless smiled.

Toothless placed a hand behind Hiccup's head, Hiccup yelped as Toothless suddenly pulled him in for a kiss, Hiccup emitting a low groan at the force. Seconds later, Toothless is on top of Hiccup, hands at his waist as Hiccup out his hands in Toothless hair. Kissing soon became making out.

Hiccup moans as Toothless's tongue slip into his mouth. Hiccup blushes, rather embarrassed at the sound from a simple action. Toothless laughs, pulling away. Hiccup could feel himself getting hard, Toothless as well. Hiccup turns red even more when Toothless purrs.

Toothless pulls himself away from Hiccup, a smile on his face. Both their eyes are glassy from lust. Toothless chuckles and nuzzles Hiccup's face. Moving his head, Toothless kissed her ear before whispering, "Once we start, I won't be able to hold myself back."

Hiccup smiled.

"Then don't hold yourself back."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled. He nuzzled Hiccup's neck, giving it a couple kisses. Toothless pins Hiccup to the bed, both of Hiccup's wrist in one hand. Toothless smirked down at Hiccup, who playfully glares up at Toothless, his wings spread out behind him and his tail curling around Toothless's waist.

Hiccup then gasped as Toothless grabbed his night shorts with his own tail and yanked them off. Then, still using his own tail, Toothless takes off his own pants, leaving them both naked.

Toothless only had a small blush on his face while Hiccup's face was full blown red.

Hiccup moans as Toothless leaned down and started kissing his neck. Hiccup blushes when he feels Toothless's member against his stomach. Toothless started to move down more, letting go of Hiccups wrists and rubs his hands against Hiccup's sides.

Toothless smiles and takes Hiccup's member into his mouth, starting to suck. Toothless hummed, making Hiccup blush and cover his beet red face.

"Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on...don't tease me," Hiccup whined.

Toothless chuckled and continued sucking. He really loved teasing Hiccup. Toothless moved his hand to Hiccup's back and start rubbing in between the wings. Hiccup gasp, arching into the touch.

Pulling himself up, Toothless stops sucking to watch Hiccup make gasps each time he rubs between his wings. Curious now, Toothless reach over with his other hand and rubs Hiccup's tail. Hiccup lets out a shout, covering his mouth.

Toothless laughs.

"Sensitive between the wings and tail, uh," Toothless teases.

Hiccup blushes. Toothless reaches up and removes Hiccup's hand from his mouth and sticks his own fingers inside. Hiccup moans around the fingers in his mouth. After about a minute, Toothless removes them and traces Hiccup's thigh.

Toothless slips in four fingers, stretching Hiccup. Hiccup moans loud and long. Removing his fingers, Toothless looks down at Hiccup and kisses him.

Toothless presses in and Hiccup screams in bliss into Toothless's mouth. Toothless starts to thrust against Hiccup, moving in and out. Moving his mouth, Hiccup presses his face against Toothless's neck, his toes curling in pleasure and slight pain.

Hiccup feels the knot the second it enters him, causing him to groan. Toothless becomes harder in his thrust before he suddenly froze, groaning as he came.

Toothless and Hiccup sighed as they relaxed, holding each other. Finally, Hiccup opens his mouth and speaks.

"I knew it. I'm dead."

Toothless laughs.

"No, your not. I feel it too. I could get used to this."

Hiccup huffs.

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..."

Toothless kisses Hiccup to shut him up. Pulling away, Hiccup looks a bit dazed.

"Could get used to it as well. I'll stay with you for life, Toothless, I love you," Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles, pulling out, making both of them groan.

"I love you to Hiccup," Toothless smiles.

Toothless pulls Hiccup up and off the bed, cleaning them up with a rag. Hiccup walks over to their dresser and Toothless puts his pants back on. Toothless watches as Hiccup get dressed, putting his underwear then pants on.

"So, ready for the Blood Child ritual? Ready to be a parent," Toothless asks.

Hiccup freezes and sighs, putting his shirt on.

"Honestly? I'm a bit scared. I don't know how to be a father, but I know what I can do as a father. I want my child or children to have the life I never had. I know I'll mess up at times, but not every parent does it right. However, I know that it will be exciting and joyful, despite those bad days that are bound to happen. I'm ready as I'll ever be," Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles, taking Hiccup's hand and pulls his new mate over to the door.

"There will be days where we will panic, get angry, or want to pull out our hair, but we got this. Your not alone and I'm not either because our friends and family will help out. And you are right, every parent messes up, no one is perfect so we will be just fine."

Hiccup hugged Toothless.

"We're bonded Hiccup, we'll always be together. The bond is permanent and we'll never be apart," Toothless says.

Hiccup looks up and smiles, "I'm glad for that."

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

 **No One's POV**

Five Years have passed and a lot of things happened. The Night Furies have removed the Black Mist around their Island, no longer wanting to remind hidden,

Heather and Fishlegs got married, so did Camicazi and Snotlout, Thuggory and Astrid, Eret and Ruffnut, and Katrina and Tuffnut. Trying to plan those weddings took awhile because each couple wanted to go to first or go on a certain month that was already taken by the other.

Stormfly and Sharp Storm mated as well and have about three younglings.

Mom's and Dad's love never went away and they got remarried, redoing their vows again. The village of Berk loved going through that again because the first time was amazing.

Then of course, before all that, was the Blood Child ritual Toothless and Hiccup did. They now have a son with took after Hiccup's looks, but Toothless in personality. They named their son Moonlight. They also have a daughter who took after Toothless in looks, but Hiccup's personality. They named her Sunlight.

Hiccup laughed as he watched his twin son and daughter play fight with Toothless as he sat on the ground.

 _This...is my life. I have a loving mate and a wonderful son and daughter. Peace has brought changes in a lot of ways. Course there are always people out there trying to ruin that peace but we stand up tall, not wishing for the peace to end_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup got up and walked over to the cliffside, watching the waves.

 _My life was trampled, busted, and covered in scars, but that all has changed now. My life is better than ever before. This is my home. It's our home_.

Hiccup jumps when Toothless appears next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Moonlight and Sunlight stand in front of their parents, holding each other's hands. Toothless looks up and gestures with his head. Hiccup looks and sees a large group of ships coming appearing over the sea waves. With their sight, they could see that the ships had cages and people armed for an attack.

 _Those who attack is are relentless and crazy. But as the ones who stop them, we're even more so_.

Hiccup shakes his head and lets out a roar. Hybrids begin flying off the Island and towards the ships.

 _We can be small and weak in numbers, but we can stand for something bigger than anything the world or anyone can pit against us. We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will show the world and change it._

Hiccup, Toothless, Moonlight, and Sunlight watch as the Hybrids met with the ships, attacking with skill. The family of four looks at each other. Their wings spread out and they hunched down, preparing to jump.

 _We have something others who refuse to see have. Yeah, they have armies and armadas. But for us? We have OUR HEARTS OF DRAGONS._

Hiccup, Toothless, Moonlight, and Sunlight give out a banshee screech as they shoot up into the sky.

* * *

 **Me: I hope you liked the final chapter.**

 **I'm almost sad about stopping it, but I got to or else I'll start to lose ideas and this story will start to suck.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a New Year!**


End file.
